Sicarios
by RoxyLoves
Summary: Nacer para ser utilizados, crecer en la oscuridad rodeados de sangre y culpa. Luego viene la luz acompañada de esperanza cuando te rescata un colegio que te da la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, la vida que siempre deseaste ¿O me equivocaba? ¿Solo nos querían por nuestros Alices, así como todos?
1. Chapter 1

**1: Sicarios.**

 _Mikan Pov_

 _ **La gente nos miraba con inocencia, con dulzura, éramos unos hermosos niños en una fiesta de la alta sociedad. Nadie se preguntaba como habíamos entrado, después de todo solo éramos niños, seguro que nuestros padres estaban por ahí y nosotros nos habíamos juntado para jugar, divertirnos, varias mujeres nos dedicaban sonrisas cálidas con sus largos vestidos y los hombres nos acariciaban la cabeza con amabilidad cuando pasaban.**_

 _ **Lástima que esa felicidad nunca durase tanto ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Se escuchó un leve disparo. Esa era nuestra señal, la gente comenzó a alborotarse y el juego inicio, caminamos por ahí, inocentes, después de todo solo éramos niños.**_

 _ **Los cadáveres caían a nuestros pies, los ojos abiertos aun con el temor en sus miradas, el fuego se había propagado por toda la casa reduciendo la mayor parte a cenizas, me acerque a la niña vestida de blanco que me miraba suplicante, atemorizada, debía tener mi edad más o menos, llevaba un peluche entre sus brazos. Ella era una niña.**_

 _ **Yo era una asesina.**_

La oscuridad me rodeaba, el olor a podrido de la celda se introducía por cada rincón de la asquerosa celda, el frio helado que provenía desde la ventana abierta nos hacía temblar a todos. Porque si, aunque estaba en esa celda, no era la única. Varios ojos me devolvían la mirada con el mismo brillo en sus diversos iris.

Nosotros habíamos sido secuestrados desde nuestro nacimiento, solo teníamos nombres que apenas usábamos, quizás para aferrarnos a que alguna parte de nosotros aún era humana y no un arma. Habíamos sido entrenados desde que abrimos los ojos, nos convertimos en lo que se conoce como niños sicarios.

Aunque poco nos quedaba de niños… o de cualquier cosa similar a la infancia, quizás porque nunca tuvimos una, quizás porque después de que tus manos se manchen de sangre una y otra vez, después de ver a la gente morir, a tus supuestos ayudantes abandonarte y maltratarte, de las pesadillas que llegaban cada noche, del hambre, las lágrimas… un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, debía ser masoquista ¿Cómo me atrevía a pensar en cosas así? Suficiente depresiva era mi vida como para seguir humillándome así.

-Tengo hambre –se quejó Hikari removiéndose en su lugar, lo supe porque el tintineo de sus cadenas resonó por toda la celda.

Ser sicarios desde el nacimiento nos había unido, si alguna vez lográbamos escapar solo esperaba que siguiéramos juntos, aunque no con los mismos fines que ahora.

-Yo frio –susurró Timothy con su leve acento inglés, él provenía de Inglaterra. No tengo la menor idea de cómo lo trajeron, a ella y a su hermana gemela, Emma, aunque bastante similares físicamente eran completamente opuestos en lo que personalidad respecta.

Era normal tener frio o hambre, al menos para nosotros. Habíamos crecido tanto con esa sensación que a veces me sorprendía que la pudiéramos distinguir, uno pensaría que se acostumbraría ¿No? Cerré mis ojos, solo quería dejarme ir, permitir que mi vida se fuera lentamente y dormir.

[…]

-¡Mikan, Mikan! –exclamo Emma moviéndome el brazo, ella era quien estaba más cerca de mí, la única que podía tocarme, al instante me levante alterada de mi sueño no tan profundo

-¿Emma? –cuestione con preocupación

-¡Escucha! –me pidió, hicimos silencio para hacer lo que pedía

Gritos, llantos, golpes fuertes, luego silencio y volvía a comenzar. ¿Estaban atacando la organización? Eso explicaría los ruidos ¿pero quién había podido entrar? ¿Por qué aun no nos liberaban para escapar? Finalmente, se hizo un completo y oscuro silencio, nuevamente.

-Tengo miedo –confesó Hikari, yo trague en seco. Estaba asustada hasta las uñas del pie, no tenía miedo, quería salir huyendo de ahí, ahora mismo.

Escuchamos un grito que resonó por el lugar, era atemorizante, luego silencio, el golpeteo de los pies contra el suelo, el sonido de puertas abriéndose, acercándose, apremiándose, Emma se removió y tomo mi mano, queriendo protegerme, como siempre lo había hecho. Temblé sin poder evitarlo, tenía miedo, quería huir.

Se abrió la celda y todo se volvió negro

[…]

Luz.

Brillante, era muy brillante. ¿Había muerto y esto era el paraíso, por eso era así? Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos ¿Qué era ese aroma tan dulce que inundaba la habitación? ¿Y porque estaba tan cálida? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Oh, ya despertaste –sonrió ampliamente un hombre de cabellos dorados que acomodaba una mesa con tazas y platos, en los sillones de mi alrededor dormitaban mis compañeros, frente a mi había un hombre de mascara negra y otro de anteojos que me miraban fijamente

-¿Estoy muerta? –cuestione frunciendo el ceño, fantástico Mikan ¿era lo primero que se te ocurría preguntar? ¿Enserio? Observe que el hombre rubio sonreía

-No pequeña, estas tan viva como yo –contesto con amabilidad, fruncí el ceño, desconfiando de él

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –volví a preguntar, sabía que se podía notar la desconfianza en mi voz, no quería hacerlo, parecía una buena persona.

-Los rescatamos de ese lugar- explico con calma mientras me entregaba una taza, se sentía tibia entre mis brazos, era extraño, dentro había un líquido marrón que parecía levemente espeso y tenía un olor increíblemente dulce

-¿Qué es? –parecía extraño, quería probarlo pero… ¿y si era veneno?

-¿No… sabes qué es? –Pregunto el chico de la máscara negra, sorprendido, yo me sonroje ante eso y negué vagamente- Es chocolate

Oh, Chocolate, había oído sobre él. Cuando salía a misiones e íbamos por la ciudad, muchos niños estaban comiendo eso, pero generalmente era en bochas de helado ¿también se podía beber?

-Es delicioso –susurró el rubio con una sonrisa amable- te puedo asegurar que te gustará. Yo no te daría algo que te haga daño ¿sí?

Sonreí vagamente y lleve la taza a mis labios, dando un leve sorbido, el líquido caliente cayo por mi garganta, era increíblemente dulce, sabroso ¡Era delicioso!, mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia, no podía creer de lo que me había perdido los últimos años. Sentí la mano del hombre rubio acariciándome el cabello, no pude evitar el impulso de alejarme

-Eres igual que todos –se burló el hombre de lentes, aunque en buen tono- te encanto el chocolate ¿verdad?

-Pues claro –contesto el rubio por mí, como si fuera obvio- a todos los niños les gusta él chocolate

La sonrisa se desvaneció de mis labios "A todos los niños les gusta el chocolate", mi pecho se comenzó a cerrar, mis manos se tiñeron de sangre, mi cuerpo de heridas, mis ojos de lágrimas, los gritos resonaban por toda la habitación ¿eran míos o de otra persona? No lograba distinguirlos, diferenciarlos, el llanto… ¿era mío? ¿Ese dolor era mío?, pestañee rápidamente, despejando mi mente. Intentando sacar los recuerdos de enfrente de mis ojos

-Eres un imbécil, Narumi –suspiro el hombre de mascara mientras rodaba los ojos- no le hagas caso, tu bebe el chocolate

¿Niños?

Me gire para observar a Emma, su cabello negro se veía limpio, seguramente nos habían lavado, pero las heridas se mantenían allí, la carne viva en sus piernas, su labio partido, la nariz rota, al lado estaba Soy, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, una quemazón se extendía desde su mano hasta su codo, su pecho estaba vendado.

Hikari se removió adolorido a mi costado, estaba herido, tenía una pierna vendada y el ojo morado, su estómago rugió apenas abrió los ojos, a su lado Timothy aun dormía, moviéndose y frunciendo el ceño, en medio de una de las tantas pesadillas que poseía.

Me pregunte que significaba ser niño, la infancia. Nosotros nunca estuvimos con otras personas de nuestra edad, no fuimos al colegio, no comíamos excepto lo que nos daban, ¿los niños dormían en celdas?, ¿Eran obligados a entrenar día tras día?, ¿Usualmente ellos solían asesinar personas?, ¿Jugar con la vida?

-Pequeña –me llamo el hombre rubio, deje de mirar a mis amigos para centrarme en él, me estaba sonriendo, de nuevo ¿acaso nunca dejaba de hacerlo?- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Trece –conteste sin siquiera pensarlo, el profesor modifico su sonrisa a una de tristeza. Odiaba cuando los adultos me veían así

-No tu número o sobrenombre –me dijo mientras negaba lentamente- tu nombre, el original ¿O es que acaso no tienes uno?

 _-Mikan, Mikan –susurraba la voz dulce- mi pequeña princesa, tu papá te llamo Mikan, como la mandarina dulce, es un nombre hermoso, Mikan Yukihira…_

-Mikan Yukihira- conteste con la voz temblorosa. Nunca supe quién me había puesto ese nombre, pero siempre que pensaba en mi verdadero yo aparecía esa dulce voz, esas mismas palabras "Mikan, como la mandarina dulce"- Mi nombre es Mikan.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Niños.**

 _Rei Pov_

-Bien, ya los rescatamos –bufó el director mientras revisaba los papeles- al fin tenemos el poder que ellos tenían ¿sabes lo que eso significa, Rei? Son personas que han sido entrenados desde niños para esto. Son armas letales, me imagino su poder… debe ser impresionante

Trague en seco, estaba molesto aunque intentará evitarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de ellos solo como armas? ¿No se daban cuenta de que eran… adolescentes? Quizás reaccionaba así porque de cierta manera me sentía identificado con lo que pasaba, con la realidad de ellos. Yo también había sido encarcelado gran parte de mi vida, once años para ser específico, pero ellos habían estado peor que yo: al menos a mí no me permitían salir, a ellos lo usaban como títeres desde el inicio.

-Quiero que los arregles ¿entendidos? Y véndalos o algo así, no soporto verlos, se ven horribles. Luego mándalos a la sección especial, mañana comenzarán sus clases y estarán en habilidades peligrosas

Pobres niños, habían salido de un infierno para llegar a otro, su destino era ser armas, estén donde estén.

-Si señor –conteste mientras salía del despacho con una leve reverencia, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Narumi y Jinno, supuse que necesitaría apoyo para hacer esto ¿Quién mejor que ellos? Jinno sabia curar, Narumi cocinar. Bufe mientras entraba en la habitación principal de la sala de profesores ahora desocupada, en los sofás estaban los niños

¿Se les podía llamar niños, aún?

Una joven de cabellos negros estaba ensangrentada. Me pregunto hacia cuanto no cambiaba su ropa, la sangre seca de esta se notaba a lejos, aunque se mezclaba con la sangre nueva que emanaba de las heridas abiertas.

¿Se les podía llamar niños a ellos?

-¿Para qué nos llamas…? ¡Oh cielos! –Exclamo Narumi al ver la escena del crimen- ¡Rei, te pasaste con el castigo, mira como están!

-No seas imbécil –le gruñí

-¿Ellos son los sicarios? –pregunto Jinno sorprendido, viéndolos

-Están desmayados –respondí con el ceño fruncido, no me gustaba que lo llamaran Sicarios, pero eso era lo que ellos habían sido- Necesito bañarlos y curarlos

-¿Para eso nos llamaste? –Pregunto Jinno con un bufido- estoy preparando un examen para mañana…

-Tus alumnos no se enojarán si no lo hacen –conteste con sarcasmo, él rodo los ojos y Narumi rio divertido por la situación, el siempre reía.

-Iré a poner el jacuzzi –canturreo mientras danzaba hacia el baño, fruncí el ceño, era ridículo. Pero no tuve tiempo de quejarme, tome al niño de cabellos rosas entre mis brazos, era impresionablemente delgado ¿siquiera comían? Jinno sostuvo al chico rubio y supuse que pensó lo mismo debido a que se quedó viendo sorprendido al chico, claro, con el tamaño que tenían no podían pesar tan poco.

No dijimos nada mientras lo introducíamos al baño, al instante el agua se tiño de un rojo carmesí y un negro oscurecido, mi pecho se cerró mientras comenzábamos a bañarlos, me sentía culpable de verlos así aun sin saber porque.

Una vez ya bañados y arreglados, los recostamos en los sofás para que descansaran, Narumi se fue a la cocina para preparar varias tazas de chocolate y té que comenzó a depositar en la mesa junto con platos de galletas y tartas. La chica castaña comenzó a removerse, desperezándose, sus ojos eran increíblemente marrones.

Era la viva imagen de Yuka. La niña desaparecida

-Oh, ya despertaste –le saludo Narumi con una radiante sonrisa mientras la niña nos revisaba con la mirada fijamente

-¿Estoy muerta? –cuestiono, no pude evitar sonreír vagamente ante su pregunta, era divertido y triste a la vez pensar que para ella esto era el… ¿paraíso?

-No pequeña, esta tan viva como yo –contesto con amabilidad Narumi

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –La desconfianza se sentía en el tono de la chica, estaba dudosa y la comprendía, era difícil.

-Los rescatamos de ese lugar- explico con calma mientras le entregaba una taza de chocolate con una sonrisa amable, él era el mejor para estos casos.

-¿Qué es? -Consultó

-¿No… sabes qué es? –Pregunte sin poder guardar mi tono de sorpresa, ella se sonrojo ante eso y negó con la cabeza, claro, me recordé, ella no era una niña normal- Es chocolate

-Es delicioso –le confeso Narumi con amabilidad, acariciando su cabeza, ella dio un leve respingo y pareció quererse alejar, sin embargo se contuvo- te puedo asegurar que te gustará. Yo no te daría algo que te haga daño ¿sí?

La pequeña sonrió vagamente y se acercó la taza a los labios, sorbiendo con duda, al instante sonrió más ampliamente. Mi corazón se encogió, era la sonrisa de Izumi, la misma sonrisa de idiota. ¿Cómo podía ser tan igual a él?

-Eres igual que todos –se burló Jinno con diversión- te encanto el chocolate ¿verdad?

-Pues claro –contesto el rubio por ella- a todos los niños les gusta él chocolate

-Eres un imbécil, Narumi –le confesé con el ceño fruncido al ver el rostro de la niña perdiendo su sonrisa, su tono serio mientras sus ojos se cargaban de tristeza, era como recordarle que para todos era ella algo que nunca tuvo el derecho de disfrutar. Era un delito.

Guarde silencio mientras bebía mi té, observe como la castaña miraba a sus amigos, el niño de cabello rosa comenzó a desperezarse a un medio somnoliento, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Supuse que había tenido un buen sueño para no desear despertar, aunque, sinceramente, después de una vida como esa hasta las pesadillas eran mejores que volver a abrir los ojos

-Pequeña –la voz de Narumi hablándole a Mikan me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire para volver a ver la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo enfrente mío, él se llevaba bien con los niños, tenía un don especial- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Trece –contesto sin pensarlo, trague en seco, su nombre, por el que todos la habían llamado, solo era un número.

-No tu número o sobrenombre –le volvió a hablar Narumi con amabilidad- tu nombre, el original ¿O es que acaso no tienes uno?

La niña se quedó en silencio, su mente parecía trabajar a mil por hora, pensando en un nombre. En su nombre. Era ridículo la idea de que una persona no pudiera decir su propio nombre, era lo primero que aprecias luego de saber hablar.

-Mikan Yukihira –contesto después de unos minutos- mi nombre es Mikan.

Estaba segura de eso. Su nombre era Mikan, un hermoso nombre si debía ser sincero

-Mikan –la llamo el chico de cabello rosa somnoliento, moviéndose hasta su lado, apoyo su barbilla sobre el hombro de la castaña- Tengo hambre –se quejó inflando sus mejillas

-Toma –le ofreció la castaña entregándole lo que le quedaba de la bebida, supongo que estaban acostumbrados a comer poco y compartir mucho. Hikari parecía ser quien más comía del grupo, al menos a él no se le notaban tanto las costillas

-¿Qué es? –pregunto mientras lo bebía, claro, si se lo había ofrecido la castaña no tenía por qué dudar

-Chocolate –contesto Narumi haciéndose notar, al instante el joven frunció el ceño

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto

-Soy Narumi, profesor de lenguas extranjeras, él es Jinno profesor de matemáticas y Rei entrenador de habilidades peligrosas –expreso el rubio, el joven paso una mirada por nosotros, registrando nuestros nombres y ubicaciones

-Estamos en la academia Gakuen Alice- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¿Eh, como lo supiste? –exclamo Mikan sorprendida, el chico puso los ojos en blanco antes de beber más chocolate

-¿Qué otra institución saca a usuarios Alice para llevarlos a un colegio, Mikki? –pregunto como si fuera obvio, la chica quedo en silencio unos segundos

-¡Oh, tienes razón! –grito después, dando un aplauso, sonreí, era igual de lenta que su padre, igual de alegre. Admire que mantuviera ese carácter

-Eres realmente lenta –bufó mientras le daba la taza- tomate lo que queda, quizás y lo dulce te despierta la mente

-Hmp –se quejó inflando sus mejillas, dándole un sorbido a la taza- eres crueles, Hikari

-¿Estamos aquí para entrar a la academia, no es así? –Cuestiono el chico mientras se giraba con frialdad hacia nosotros- ¿Quieren que nos convirtamos en sus sicarios?

-Esta institución no usa sicarios –los detuve al instante, no permitiría que vuelvan a matar, eso jamás- Pero sí, entraran en la academia como alumnos, estrella especial, al mismo curso, habilidades peligrosas… ya saben, esas cosas –exprese con el ceño fruncido- eso si quieren, claro

-Quedarnos aquí o irnos allá, es lo mismo –murmuro Mikan mientras se encogía de hombros, indiferente. ¿Qué clase de persona pensaba que era lo mismo quedarse en un colegio o en una organización que te usaba para asesinar? No podía juzgarlos, la inocencia se veía en sus ojos cuando se hablaban, parecían niños felices compartiendo el chocolate y bromeando entre sí, pero cuando nosotros le hablábamos nos miraban con desconfianza, con miedo, incluso con terror, como si quisieran salir huyendo de ahí.

Quisiera poder sacarlos de aquí. Como el padre de Mikan hizo conmigo.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a despertarse, la otra chica, Emma, era opuesta a Mikan, era seria e indiferente, se negó a quedarse en la institución y a confiar en nosotros, bebió chocolate solo porque Mikan se lo ofreció, al parecer ella tenía una buena relación con todos los presentes, sin embargo no comió nada a pesar de que el estómago se le retorcía de rugidos. Era fría, complicada, sería un duro hueso.

Syoshe era el novio de Emma, se notó al instante de que despertó porque la busco con la mirada preocupado y solo se calmó cuando la vio del otro lado de la habitación, hablando con Mikan e Hikari, era una persona bastante agradable, seria, confiada, intelectual, incluso podrías llamarlo el líder, sin darse cuenta todos terminaban obedeciéndolo.

El último en despertar fue Timothy, el hermano de Emma, era un niño encantador, amable, generoso y considerado, no hablaba mucho y se sonrojaba con rapidez, era realmente un niño pequeño, parecía que aun necesitara cuidados, sin embargo en su mirada se veía una firmeza que no era usual para nadie de su edad.

Hikari, por otro lado, era un niño pequeño, alegre, divertido, caprichoso, risueño, hambriento y egoísta. Eso sí, era celoso y protector con los otros, ni siquiera permitía que Narumi se acercará demasiado a nadie, mucho menos a la chica, se veía capaz de cortarle un brazo si lo intentaba, era como el hijo único que estaba celoso de que alguien se acercará.

Y Mikan, ella era igual a su padre. Cálida, radiante, amable, confianzuda, alegre, simpática, risueña, nos hizo sonreír incluso a nosotros, mantuvo la paz en el lugar en todo momento, ella se encargó de que Emma no se agarrara a la piñas con nosotros y que Timothy no muriese de la vergüenza.

Y ahora, ellos eran mi responsabilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Inicio**

 _Mikan Pov_

 _Estaba tocando el piano en la fiesta, mi vestido blanco caía hasta el suelo, el cabello estaba recogido en un extraño peinado que me habían hecho para la ocasión, Emma y Tony trabajaban en un costado del baile, me concentré en la melodía que salía de mis dedos, aún estaba aprendiendo a tocar, temía equivocarme y ser regañada por mis "jefes", después de todo solo era una niña, era mi primera misión en encubierto, tenía que fingir ser pianista, entretener al público mientras los chicos se encargaban de buscar información sobre los seguimientos de un Alice, si algo se salía de control era yo quien debería pelear, no ellos._

 _Unas manos me sostuvieron de la cintura de repente, tiraron de mí hacía atrás, algo me tapo la boca antes de que pudiera pedir auxilio, la música se agotó, todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad, pero no había quien pudiera rescatarme_

 _Sentía miedo y asco, quería irme… quería huir. Las lágrimas cubrieron mis ojos, no podía gritar, no podía hablar, solo pataleaba y lloraba, me sentía estúpida._

 _El piso se tiño de rojo, mi ropa se tiño de carmesí, mis manos chorreaban sangre ajena ¿o era la mía? No podía distinguirla, no veía la diferencia. Lo único que sentía era el asco que me encogía el estómago. Odiaba el rojo, era el color de la muerte y de los malos recuerdos._

 _Del piano…_

Desperté con el corazón agitado, el sudor frio corría por mi espalda, mi cuerpo comenzó a tener temblores que no pude evitar, odiaba estos sueños, no podía controlar mi cuerpo después de recordarlo, sentí los nudos que se formaban en mi garganta, el peso en el corazón que me impedía respirar. Desearía poder olvidarme de todo, que alguien me borrara la memoria ¿podrían compadecerse de mí y hacerlo, por favor?

-¿Mikan? –susurro Hikari, entreabriendo sus ojos, a pesar de que cada quien tenía su propia habitación terminamos todos en la de Emma, después de quince años durmiendo en un lugar pequeño, oscuro y mugroso todos amontonados tener tanto espacio se sentía… extraño- ¿Mikan?

-No… nada –susurré, tragando el nudo que se me había hecho y tratando de evitar que los sollozos salieran, el chico de cabellos rosa frunció el ceño fijándose por completo en mí, sentándose en su lado de la cama improvisada y me elevo en el aire, sentándome en su regazo

-¿Y lloras por nada? –Me pregunto, sentí como sus manos me acariciaban con amabilidad la espalda, consolándome- ¿Malos recuerdos de nuevo?

Un suspiro roto escapo de mis labios, él solo me apretó más contra su costado y el sollozo comenzó a salir cada vez más fuerte hasta convertirse en un llanto devastador, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría despertando a los chicos que nos rodearán, aunque ellos no dirían nada para no hacerme sentir mal, supe que Syo se había despertado, porque se removió en la cama y me miro de reojo, regalándome una sonrisa comprensiva que apenas vi entre mis lágrimas.

Syo, Emma y Tony habían dormido en la enorme cama del departamento de la segunda, como estrellas especiales teníamos esas ventajas. Hikari y yo dormimos en el suelo, hicimos una cama con las colchas y los almohadones sobrantes, era más amplio que la celda, mil veces más cómodo. Y más seguro.

En algún momento, mientras lloraba, los ojos me pesaron tanto que sentí que no podía mantenerlos abiertos, los sollozos se convirtieron en respiraciones entrecortadas y un dolor de cabeza se clavó en mi cuerpo, caí dormida. Después de llorar tanto y con tantas fuerzas, sueles dormir ¿a ustedes no les ha pasado? A mí me solía pasar seguido, sobre todo en las noches.

Dormí, para mi ventaja, sin sueños está vez.

-Pásame el chocolate, por favor- escuche la voz de Tony que le hablaba a alguien

-Deja de comer chocolate, te hará mal –le riño su hermana

-¿Eh? ¡No lo hemos comido por años! –Exclamo melodramáticamente Hikari- yo quiero desayunar chocolate caliente, como en las películas que veíamos cuando pasábamos por las casas ¿recuerdas Syo?

-Solo hagan el chocolate, chicos –pidió el susodicho con un suspiro- ahora tenemos tanto que terminaremos siendo diabéticos

Sonreí ante su comentario y rodé en la cama, sentía mis ojos pesados y húmedos, aunque definitivamente estaba más descansada de lo que esperaba, no pude abrir los parpados cuando sentí que alguien me levantaba pasando una mano bajo mis rodillas

-¡Buenos días, bella durmiente! –Se burló Syo con una sonrisa amable, sentándome en la silla del comedor- Te hicimos chocolate y… ¿Cómo se llaman, Emma?

-Panqueques –respondió mientras ponía un planto enfrente mío, acariciando mi cabello de paso, sonreí vagamente mientras lo pinchaba con el tenedor- Tenemos clases, tienes el uniforme colgado en la puerta así que después vas y te arreglas ¿entiendo?

-¿Iremos al colegio? –susurré, sorprendida

-Por supuesto que sí, boba –contesto Hikari dándome un golpecito en la frente- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres ir? Podemos quedarte contigo si lo deseas, comenzamos el colegio en otro momento…

-Sí, lo siento por lo de anoche –susurré sonrojada, odiaba preocuparlos de esta forma, sabía que ellos habían pasado por lo mismo o cosas peores, sobre todo Hikari y Syo, ellos siempre se sacrificaban para cuidar de nosotros.

-No te preocupes –susurró Tony cruzando sus brazos por mi cuello y apoyando su barbilla en mi coronilla- todos estamos alguna vez así. Solo debes recordar que no estamos ahí ahora, y que nosotros te cuidaremos, porque te amamos Mikan, así como tú nos amas a nosotros ¿O no?

-¡Definitivamente! –conteste sin siquiera dudarlo, los chicos rieron al mismo tiempo ante mi actitud infantil

-Ve, cámbiate –me pidió Hikari rellenando una bonita mochila de dulces, Syo rodo los ojos al ver eso, aunque sabía que también había rellenado su mochila con algo raro. Porque nosotros éramos raros, nunca fuimos a un colegio, así que no sabíamos con que rellenarla; Supuse que con libros, cuadernos, lapiceras. Eran lo que los niños humanos llevaban a los institutos, sin embargo ¿Qué hacías con el espacio que sobraba? ¿Era normal que haya tanto espacio? ¿Habíamos acomodado mal los cuadernos?

-¡Hola! –Canturreo Narumi entrando en el departamento luego de insistir un buen rato y que Tony le abriese, nos observó y sonrió ampliamente- ¡Se ven increíbles, ya sabía yo que había decidido sus talles perfectos! Vengo a llevarlos a su aula ¡Yo seré el tutor de su aula!

Caminamos detrás del animado profesor que nos impulsaba a ir, Syo y Emma caminaban de la mano, el precioso cabello largo de la chica estaba recogido en una coleta de costado que caía por su hombro delicadamente, se veía hermosa, ella era hermosa, la persona más linda que había conocido, a pesar de que su carácter no fuese el mejor, Syo también era muy genial, pero él era más como un hermano mayor

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto Hikari con amabilidad mientras jugueteaba con un chocolate, mordiéndolo, sonreí al verlo, él era la mezcla de un niño y un adulto

-Todo bien –confirme, Tony acaricio mi brazo con amabilidad y tomo mi mano, él era tan tierno, era como un pequeño niño…- Gracias

-Siempre que quieras, podemos huir –bromeo Hikari mientras me regalaba la mitad de su chocolate- queremos que estés bien

-No deberían decir que van a escapar enfrente de un profesor –nos informó Narumi divertido- pero tienen razón, todo estará bien así que no tienen para que se preocuparse

Se paró enfrente del aula, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta, dejándonos pasar, luego entro por detrás y cerró, aplaudió algunas veces con una enorme sonrisa para atraer la atención de los alumnos, estos se callaron, aparentemente sorprendidos, mientras nos veían. Debía ser raro tener un par de nuevos alumnos

-¡Buenos días! –Saludo Narumi más animado de lo que debería- Vengo a traerles a sus nuevos compañeros ¿Por qué no se presentan, chicos? –cuestiono con amabilidad

-¡Hola! –exclamo Hikari con amabilidad, sacudiendo su mano- ¡Soy Hikari Kermente! Tengo dieciséis años y mi Alice es la manipulación de energía, estrella especial ¡Espero que podamos llevarnos bien!

Su cabello rosa se removió cuando hizo una pequeña reverencia y los ojos azules borbotearon, las niñas del lugar comenzaron a revolotearse y sonreí, divertida, si solo supieran que Hikari realmente no las mirabas… él no miraba a nadie hasta que no se ganara su confianza, ni siquiera recordaría su nombre, decía que era una pérdida de tiempo

-Yo soy Syoshe Takari –exclamo el chico de cabello dorados y ojos esmeraldas mientras saludaba con una sonrisa cálida, más suspiros por parte de las chicas, Emma frunció el ceño, esto no terminaría mal si seguía así- tengo la capacidad de manipular la fuerza vital, estrella especial, un placer, espero que cuiden de nosotros

-Yo soy Emma Thompson, y soy su novia –se presentó Emma con un tono que decía "si se atreven a tocarlo les romperé las piernas", Syo rio sin poder evitarlo, tapando sus labios con la muñeca para tratar de ocultarlo- estrella especial, tengo el Alice de Animación. Puedo crear lo que sea y brindarle vida. –explico con el ceño fruncido

-Y yo soy Mikan Yukihira –me presente, sabiendo que Tony no lo haría-soy un usuario multi Alice, poseo SEC, Invasión, anulación y tele transportación, estrella especial

-Yo… soy Timothy Thompson –se presentó Tony con un leve sonrojo, a todas las chicas se le encendió su lado maternal y lo miraron con adoración- poseo el Alice de la naturaleza, o geokinesis –explico con tranquilidad

-¡Muy bien! –Grito Narumi con una gran sonrisa- ¡Ahora, elijamos sus asientos y compañeros! Hikari, Mikan, se sentarán en el fondo al lado de la ventana ¿entendido? Tony, Syo y Emma se sentarán delante, con la chica que nos ignora y crea cosas –explico con una radiante sonrisa- el compañero de Tony será… Ruka, creo que se llevarán bien, Emma con Hotaru, encajarán sus personalidades, Syo podría estar con Linchou, el jefe de clase, Hikari, él es Koko, se parecen, estarán bien y tu Mikan…

Me observo frunciendo el ceño, luego algo se ilumino en sus ojos como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta al mundo entero.

-Mikan, tu compañero será Natsume Hyuuga, el chico de allá ¿Lo ves?

Levante mi mirada y me fije en quien señalaba, era un chico alto, atlético, de cabello azabache muy desordenado, hermoso a ser sinceros, sonreí vagamente y fije mi mirada sobre sus ojos.

Sus ojos de rubí.

Rojos... Como la sangre

Carmesí como los vestidos desgarrados y los pianos destruidos

Escarlata, como las muertes que pesaban lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, que me ahogaban.

Sus ojos eran rojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**4: AAO**

 _Mikan Pov_

 _Sus ojos de rubí._

 _Rojos... Como la sangre_

 _Carmesí como los vestidos desgarrados y los pianos destruidos_

 _Escarlata, como las muertes que pesaban lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, que me ahogaban._

 _Sus ojos eran rojos._

Sentí que mi respiración se cerraba, baje la cabeza al instante, si no para con estas reacciones ahora mismo terminaría teniendo un ataque mi primer día de clases, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente, sonrisas lascivas, golpes, insultos y llanto, mucho llanto. Sentí la mano de Hikari tomando la mía y me devolvió a la tierra como si fuese un globo, apretándome con sus dedos para decirme que él me cuidaría, que él estaba allí por mí.

Me sentía ridícula, como una niña desprotegida cuando ni era una cosa ni era la otra. Quería huir y también quedarme, quería... Quería... ¿Qué quería?

-Bueno, vayan a tomar asientos -pidió el profesor con amabilidad

Hikari tiro suavemente de mi mano mientras íbamos al último banco donde estaban el rubio y el azabache, yo entre primera sentándome a un lado del primero, Hikari junto a mí. Enfrente se sentaron Tony, Emma y Syo con esa chica rara llamada Hotaru.

-Bienvenidos –nos sonrió el rubio con una sonrisa amable- Soy Ruka Noggi, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedírmela, mi Alice es el de feromonas animales

-Gracias- susurré sonrojada por la repentina amabilidad del chico, el joven de cabello negro fijo su mirada en nosotros, el rojo parecía resplandecer con odio

 _-Tranquila pequeña, todo terminará rápido –susurró el hombre mientras tomaba mi barbilla, ya no vestía de blanco. Nunca más me volví a vestir de blanco, aunque sabía que era una ridiculez adecuar un mal recuerdo a un color, esta vez era un vestido violeta, pero ya daba lo mismo, ya estaba rota- Luego te daré la información que tu jefe necesita ¿tenemos un trato?_

 _Me gustaría decirle que no. Pero la voz no me salía, sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no podían caer, los labios me temblaban_

 _Quería huir._

-¿Quieres, Mikan? –me pregunto Tony sacándome de mis pensamientos, "Gracias" pensé, si hubiera seguido allí quien sabe cómo estaría ahora, me fije en lo que mostraba: chocolates, sonreí al verlos

-Si –pedí mientras extendía la mano, dejo caer unos cuantos sobre esta, me fije en que el profesor no estaba- ¿No tenemos clases? –cuestione

-Usualmente desaparece –explico Ruka encogiéndose de hombros- solo nos quedamos en el aula hasta la hora del almuerzo y después ya no hace falta regresar

-¿O sea, no tenemos clases? –Pregunto Hikari frunciendo el ceño- que decepción

-¿Querías clases? –pregunto Ruka sorprendido

-No sé, nunca fui a una –explico con una radiante sonrisa- supongo que solo quería probar que era ¿entiendes?

-¡¿Nunca fuiste a clases?! –el grito general se escuchó por todo el aula, Emma frunció el ceño, se estaba molestando, esto no era bueno

-¿Dónde vivieron los últimos años? ¿En una cueva? –cuestiono Linchou sorprendido, claro, para una infancia normal era imposible no ir a la escuela, literalmente estábamos obligados por el gobierno

-Una celda- le corrigió Tony con tranquilidad, trague en seco ¿eso era algo que podíamos decir? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿podíamos hablar de nuestro pasado? ¿O solo teníamos que fingir que nada había pasado? Pude ver la misma duda en la mirada de Syo, a Emma no le importaba, a ella le daba igual, Hikari parecía n odiarse cuenta.

-¿Una celda? –cuestiono esta vez Natsume, era la primera vez que lo escuche hablar, su voz era terciopelada, calmada, indiferente. Agradable

-Trabajábamos como sicarios para una organización anti Alice –comento Tony como si no fuese tal cosa, Syo levanto su mano y golpeo su cabeza con el ceño fruncido- ¿No debía decirlo?

-No te presentas diciendo que eras un sicario –contesto él con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño

-Está bien, déjalo –susurró Emma mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno- de todas formas se hubieran enterado. Cuando nos manden a buscar o el mensaje de que la AAO perdió a sus niños sicarios se expanda, no todos en esta escuela son idiotas.

Aunque decía eso, podía ver que estaba levemente preocupada, ¿Por qué, exactamente? ¿Por qué nos rechacen? ¿O por qué estando en esta escuela seamos usados nuevamente, como en la AAO? ¿De qué se preocupaba Emma?

-Eran… Sicarios –comento una chica de cabello verde, dando un paso hacia atrás de nuestra mesa. Ese era el efecto natural que causábamos en los niños que nunca habían pasado por algo semejante a lo nuestro, ellos no entendían como éramos capaces de matar, robar, destruir. Yo tengo la respuesta: para sobrevivir. Y no solo para tu propio bienestar, si no para la gente que te rodea

¿Ellos habían pasado alguna vez el miedo de que amenacen a alguien que consideras a una hermana y debas matar a alguien para protegerla? ¿Saber que, si no haces lo que dicen, le darán la orden a otro y el sufrirá las consecuencias de tu acto egoísta?

No, no lo entendían, habían crecido en paz, quizás encerrados en esta academia, sí, pero más libres de lo que nosotros jamás fuimos.

-¡Son asesinos! –Exclamo la chica de cabello verde- ¿Cómo se les ocurrió a los directores traerlos aquí para estudiar con nosotros…?

-¡Sumire, basta! –le interrumpió Linchou con seriedad, el chico de anteojos no se había asustado, me pregunte porque- no importa que hayan hecho antes, si están acá es por algo ¿Qué sabes tú la situación por la que ellos se convirtieron en sicarios? No seas tan arrogante

La joven se calló, furiosa, la mirada de odio resplandecía en ella y en el pequeño sequito que la rodeaba, al menos no toda el aula nos odiaba, habían varios que nos apoyaban, me pregunte, nuevamente, porque.

-Además, también eres asesina –comentó Tony con su tono inocente y calmado de siempre, como si estuviese hablando del clima

-¿¡Que?! –Grito ella, exaltada- ¡Yo jamás he matado a una persona…!

-Mientras caminaba hacia aquí vi como arrancaste varias flores –susurró mientras hacía brotar una sobre su mano- ellas sienten ¿sabes? La sabia es su sangre, tienen emociones, así como nosotros, solo que no escuchas lo que dicen. El dolor que la flor sintió cuando la arrancaste y el que quedo en las flores que la rodeaban, que eran sus amigas y familiares, fue horrible. Y te vi pateando a un sapo solo porque te resulto asqueroso, a él también le dolió la patada, casi le rompes una de sus patas, si no puede saltar y no vuelve al agua ¿Qué crees que le sucederá si se queda bajo el sol mucho tiempo un anfibio como él?

Tony era así, para él humanos, plantas y animales éramos lo mismo. Su mirada estaba determinada, su tono era como el de un niño

-Si no puedes apreciar y valorar las cosas inferiores, tampoco lo harás con aquellas que están a tu altura, hoy pateaste una rana ¿Quién dice que mañana no patees una persona o golpees a alguien solo porque te desagrada? –comentó con inocencia

-¡TU…! –Comenzó la tal Sumire, sin encontrar palabras suficientes con la que justificarse, ciertamente si hoy golpeaba un animal y arrancaba una flor con tanta frialdad ¿Por qué mañana no haría algo peor? ¿Qué la detenía?

-¿Dije algo malo? –cuestiono Tony pestañeando con amabilidad, Emma rio sin poder contenerse más ante su actitud

-Por algo eres mi gemelo –comento, divertida, ella adoraba cuando Tony se defendía de esa forma tan inocente, era capaz de cerrarle la boca a todos con humildad, la chica de cabello verde se sonrojo con furia, molesta, mientras los demás le daban una sonrisa burlona

-¿Puedo preguntarles cómo se convirtieron en niños sicarios? –cuestiono Hotaru con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que hablaba, su voz era indiferente, casi robótica, monocorde- hace un tiempo leí sobre eso, pero no lo entendí

-Hace trece años la AAO decidió capturar y secuestrar a los hijos de dos personas con Alice, se consideraba que si ambos padres tenían el "Poder" entonces el hijo que engendrarían sería aún más poderoso que sus padres. Fueron obtenidos ciento setenta y tres niños de edades entre los cero y tres años, una edad buena para ver su potencial y entrenarlos, hacer que olvidarán de paso el mundo exterior –comento Syo con calma, él era quien más sabia sobre el caso en cuestión

-¿Ciento setenta y tres? –Pregunto una chica de cabello rosa, asustado- ¡Eso es horrible! Pobres las familias ¿Por qué ahora solo son cinco?

-Para convertirse en algo que valiera la pena la AAO entrenaba a los niños –continuo Syo con un tono tranquilizador- los que no completaban el entrenamiento o no podían seguir el paso, eran considerados la "mala hierba" y eran asesinados. Los que morían en las misiones eran expulsados, varios fallecieron por hambre y agotamiento. Así que solo quedamos nosotros

-Es horrible –susurró Linchou con los ojos humedecidos- ¿Estuvieron trece años haciendo eso? ¿Y todos los otros niños murieron?

-Bueno, una vez, hace como cinco años –comente, recordando a algunas personas- un grupo de niños escapó. En una misión, eran diez, no sé qué fue de ellos, quizás lograron desaparecer o fueron encontrados y asesinados, pero no los volví a ver

-Oh cierto, ya me había olvidado de ese accidente- comento Hikari con una sonrisa divertida- fueron muy torpes cuando escaparon, estaban aún muy cerca de la organización AAO, no creo que hayan escapado

-¡Hikari! –exclamo Tony, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, levanto sus manos en signo de inocencia

-Perdón, perdón

Y entonces comenzamos a hablar de otros temas, de algo más alegre, ellos nos comentaban todo sobre una "vida normal", las clases, casas, comidas, salidas, el funcionamiento de la escuela. Yo aún no podía ver a Natsume, cada vez que me encontraba con sus ojos cargados de odio e indiferencia hacia todos, me paralizaba, mi mente era bombardeada por recuerdos, así que comencé a ignorarlo amablemente, a evitarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Marrón**

 _Natsume Pov_

Pasar trece años siendo sicario… era algo que no lograba imaginarme. Ni siquiera podía creérmelo del todo ¿me estaban diciendo que esa niña de cabello chocolate y sonrisa enorme era una asesina que vivió su vida en una celda mugrosa? ¿Y dónde estaba entonces su miedo, temor, o vergüenza? ¿Su furia hacia el mundo por darle esta clase de destino?

Ella solo sonreía. Siempre sonreía. Era molesto, irritante, lo odiaba. Me demostraba lo débil que era, si ella había tenido esa vida, que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de golpes que aún tenía sobre sus brazos y las cicatrices podía ser cierta, era mejor que yo, mejor persona, más feliz, podía acercarse a los demás, yo solo era usado por la academia una vez a la semana, a veces tenia suerte y era una vez al mes, sin embargo había perdido por completo mis ganas de vivir, era mediocre. ¿Quién se creía que ella era para venir y hacérmelo ver?

-¿Pasa algo? –consulto Ruka mientras se sentaba a mi lado bajo el árbol Sakura

-No –gruñí, moviendo la página de la manga que intentaba leer

-Pareces de mal humor –comento el rubio con tranquilidad- ¿es porque la nueva en lugar de saltar sobre ti parece estar evitándote?

¡Eso era otra cosa! ¿Por qué me evitaba de esa forma? No me hablaba, no me veía, y si llegaba a comunicarse conmigo (que por cierto, solo eran monosílabas) mantenía la cabeza baja y no sonreía, como si creyera que le fuera a hacer algo. ¿Tanto miedo imponía?

Ella en dos días había logrado llevarse bien con todos, pero a mí ni siquiera me veía, me molestaba.

-Así que si es por eso –suspiro mi amigo, a veces me cuestionaba como me conocía tan bien, no respondí, no le confirmaría su sospecha- ¿Por qué no tratas de hablarle?

-No lo necesito

-no es cuestión de necesitar –me refuto mi compañero- No necesitas hablar conmigo ahora mismo ¿no es verdad? Sin embargo, lo haces porque quieres. ¿Quieres hablarle?

Quería hablarle. Me gustaba su tono de voz, y las caras que hacía cuando hablaba, era increíblemente expresiva, como un libro abierto, una película donde los gestos venían antes que las palabras y sus ojos, aunque suene cursi, eran como ventanas, podía ver cada emoción que tenía pasando por sus iris como si estuviera escrito con fibra y letras grandes, era increíble.

Pero no lo haría, porque era Natsume Hyuuga

-no –mentí, Ruka negó con la cabeza ante eso

-bien, ya cuando quieras hablarle lo harás –suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros- o ella terminará buscándote, como pase primero

Ambas ideas sonaban locas e imposibles, pero no se lo dije, lo mejor sería no remarcarle que estaba totalmente desquiciado.

-¿Cómo te va con el chico? –consulté, últimamente había pasado tiempo con el tal Timothy, en parte porque era su "Obligación como compañero de él" y en parte porque se llevaban bien, muy bien.

-Es genial –confesó con una sonrisa- nunca pensé que alguien entendería mi amor por los animales a tal grado, me confesó que también quiere trabajar con algo que tenga que ver con la naturaleza, ¿Sabes que las plantas se mueven cuando el pasa? Es impresionante, y los animales lo escuchan y adoran, así como a mí

Sonreí al escucharlo hablar tan emocionado, me agradaba que hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su estúpida adoración hacia la vida

-Pero es un poco raro ¿no? –Cuestione- parece como si no hablara

-Es tímido –contesto Ruka encogiéndose de hombros- pero cuando sabe sobre algo, te lo explica lo mejor que puede, es muy claro, y estando solos me habla con tranquilidad, le molesta estar rodeado de gente, no está acostumbrado, además su hermana siempre lo cuido así que no sabe cómo reaccionar en ciertas ocasiones, pero es un buen chico

Su hermana, Emma creo que se llamaba, esa chica tenía un carácter opuesto al de Tony, era agresiva, directa, sin nada que la parase, en dos días había conseguido quince castigos y dos detenciones por irse a las piñas con Sumire cuando ella dijo que eran unos raros, pero también era hermosa, eso nadie lo negaba, se veía como una delicada muñeca cuando no hablaba o se movía, y con los suyos, su hermano, sus amigos y su novio, actuaba como eso. Como una muñequita, totalmente alegre e inocente.

El problema éramos nosotros.

Parecía llevarse más o menos bien con Hotaru, a veces hablaban, cortas conversaciones y en pocos momentos pero lo hacían, eso era más de lo que cualquiera de las dos hubiera hablado con otra persona, Hikari y Koko, por su lado, se llevaban genial, eran igual de idiotas, hacían bromas, chistes, incluso llegaron a contemplar las frases del otro, todo un asco.

Syo y Linchou también se llevaban, ambos eran serios y respetuosos, agradables y ambles, hablaban durante horas sobre cosas que a nadie más le hubiese interesado, sabían datos curiosos que ninguno de nosotros sabia, eran compatibles.

El problema éramos esa chica rara y yo, ella no me miraba, yo no le hablaba, esto no funcionaba.

-Chicos –exclamo Linchou llegando a nuestro lado- ¿les gustaría ir a la ciudad central?

-¿La ciudad central? –cuestiono Ruka sorprendido

-Es que queríamos ir con los chicos nuevos, para mostrárselas, pero ellos no pueden asistir si no es que sus compañeros asignados deciden acompañarlos –explico Anna con una sonrisa- Linchou, Koko y Hotaru irán ¿ustedes puede ir?

-No –conteste al instante

-¡Natsume! –Exclamo Ruka, molesto- ¡Ellos nunca fueron a ninguna ciudad para disfrutar! Vamos, solo será un día –me pidió- veremos a Youichi

Ver a You… suspire, agachando mi cabeza en gesto de resignación

-¡Bien! –Grito Linchou, emocionado- entonces iremos ¡En una hora viene el autobús a buscarnos!

[…]

-Gracias por venir –me dijo Ruka con una sonrisa amable, rodé los ojos y lo escuche reír

Bajamos del autobús, observe como Hikari, Koko y Mikan salían corriendo a ver algo de lo que habían estado hablando todo el rato, Syo y Emma desaparecieron al instante en el cual bajaron, no me intereso tampoco, parecían entretenidos en algo. Tony se quedó con nosotros

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero? –consulto Linchou con una sonrisa amable

-No, no sé –contesto él con un leve sonrojo- ¿A dónde podemos ir?

-A donde quieras- le contesto Hotaru con calma- por ahora vamos a dar una vuelta y así decidimos que hacer

-Y de paso encontramos a Youichi, su grupo iba a venir de excursión aquí –explico Ruka mientras me veía de reojo- pero no veo niños

-¿Quién es Youichi? –consulto Tony con curiosidad

-Es un niño –le contesto Linchou con una sonrisa- amigo de Natsume y Ruka, tiene cinco años, es estrella especial, como ustedes

-Genial –susurró mientras nos encaminábamos al centro, observe de reojo a Syo y Emma quienes veían las vidrieras, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, se veían felices, alegres. Ellos siempre me causaban curiosidad ¿Cómo se habían enamorado? ¿Qué sentían estando juntos? ¿Cómo había sido su relación viviendo en una celda?- ¿Qué miras? –me pregunto el chico de cabellos azabaches con amabilidad

-¿Cómo fue su vida… ahí? –consulte, los demás se habían adelantado varios pasos, Tony sonrió vagamente y se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé –confesó- es complicado ¿sabes? No podría decirte como fue, no conozco otra cosa. A veces era horrible, pero también habían buenos momentos, Syo y Emma son la prueba de eso

-¿Por? –cuestione, con curiosidad

-¿Quién diría que dos personas podrían enamorarse en ese estilo de vida? –contesto el como si fuera obvio- igual, Syo siempre persiguió a mi hermana. Al inicio pensé que era para fastidiarla, un día recibió un disparo en la pierna por ella y deje de desconfiar de él, Emma siempre lo vio con otros ojos, pero eran muy pequeños -explico

-Hm… -susurré- ¿Y la otra?

-¿Mikan? –Pregunto- ah, bueno, ella no se queja, jamás. Siempre sonríe cuando esta con otras personas, a veces llora con nosotros pero jamás se queja, por eso la queremos tanto, ella mantuvo nuestras esperanzas de que algún día podríamos salir hasta ahora, es como ¿Nuestra hermana, quizás?, Ella le dio ese carácter a Hikari

-¿Cómo que se lo dio?

-Hikari era un niño sumamente depresivo de pequeño –confeso Tony con seriedad- era deprimente verlo, realmente deseaba perder en los entrenamientos y morir. Cuando un día dejo de intentarlo, Mikan lo cargo en su espalda y termino la prueba con él, le dijo que no hablara de la muerte tan fácilmente, cuando el muriera todo se terminaría, pero para él. Le grito qué pensará como se sentirían los demás ¿y si alguien más copiaba su acto y se rendía? ¿Qué haría eso, agregar más muertes a la lista?

-Hm… -susurré, frunciendo el ceño

-Y lo golpeo

-¿Lo golpeo? –pregunte sorprendido

-Tenían seis años –rio él- le dio unas patadas que lo dejaron en el piso, luego le extendió su mano y le dijo "No permitiré que mueras", fue increíble, Hikari la considera su salvavidas personal

-No imagine que ella pudiera golpear a alguien –me burle, divertido ante la imagen de la castaña golpeando a alguien

-Nadie lo creyó hasta ese momento, y eso que ella iba a ser la próxima sacrificada, pero por el arrebato de odio tuvo un año más, y otro, y otro…

O sea, ambos, Hikari y Mikan, habían logrado sobrevivir sin ser sacrificados en la AAO por que la segunda golpeo al primero, despertándole así el deseo de vivir, ¿Si ella me golpeara, yo también obtendría mágicamente un deseo de vivir? Suspire mientras miraba alrededor, estábamos por llegar a las colinas supuratorias de la ciudad central, aquí terminaba la ciudad. No entendía para que había venido

-Mira, ahí está You –exclamo Ruka girándose para verme, me fije en donde señalaba, debajo de un árbol estaba el pequeño jugando con cierta castaña de ojos marrones que llevaba un vestido veraniego color amarillo, parecían estar divirtiéndose, Hikari y Koko estaban también allí con el resto de los niños de primaria.

Verla reír, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la vida fuese maravillosa, como si hubiese un futuro brillante incluso para gente como nosotros. Esa chica daba ganas de vivir, te convidaba vitalidad…


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Temor**

 _Mikan Pov_

Mi bandeja choco con Natsume, trague en seco, maldición, era una idiota. Rápidamente baje la mirada, no quería ver el rojo, sabía que me comportaba como una estúpida evitando mirarlo a los ojos, pero tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer y eso que lo había intentado.

-P… perdón –tartamude, preocupada

-Olvídate –gruño su voz aterciopelada antes de escuchar sus pasos alejándose, fruncí el ceño sentándome en mi mesa, el apetito había desaparecido de mí. Hikari me tomo la mano, siempre lo hacía cuando me sentía mal. Era mi muelle a tierra

-Tranquila -me dijo Linchou con amabilidad- todos le tienen algo de miedo a Natsume, no tienes por qué sentirte mal

 **"todos le tienen algo de miedo"** me sorprendí hacia sus palabras, aunque era admirado y las chicas parecían amarlo ¿Le tenían miedo?, ¿Se alejaban de él, así como lo hacía yo? él debería de sentirse realmente solo, que todos te temieran y se alejaran... No podía imaginármelo, jamás estuve sola realmente, pero el sentimiento de soledad debería ser agobiante, seguro se odiaba a sí mismo, a los demás, a su forma de ser, a su vida misma...

 _-Me quiero rendir –se quejó Hikari, su cabello rosa estaba desordenado y más largo de lo usual, era pequeño en esa época- Mikan ¿Por qué no dejas que simplemente muera?_

 _-Porque me sentiré culpable –conteste con seriedad, sentándome a su lado y tomándole la mano para besarle el dorso con amabilidad- somos amigos, Hikari, me sentiré sola si no estás aquí_

 _-Pero yo no quiero vivir- se quejó, viendo el techo- es un asco. No veo el sol, solo nos maltratan y nos insultan, ni siquiera comemos bien, odio la vida, Mikan._

 _-¡No tienes que decir eso! –Lo regañe con seriedad- la vida es el mayor regalo que podemos tener, Hikari, imagina que yo me hubiera rendido, ahora no estaríamos aquí hablando ¿No? ¿Cómo hubiera conseguido un amigo tan increíble si estuviera sola? ¿Cómo habría conocido a los demás? Aprendí que mis Alices son maravillosos, y como vivo en la oscuridad valoro más la luz, es hermosa, brillante, cálida ¿no te gustaría ser como ella?_

 _-Eres como ella –sonrió Hikari acariciando mi cabello- Gracias por no temerme, Mikan, por estar aquí. Estoy seguro de que algún día lograrás cambiar al mundo con ese carácter impresionante que tienes, ya verás._

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

 _-Pues, porque me estás cambiando a mí –contesto, encogiéndose de hombros- cuando te veo, siento que puedo vivir aunque sea un día más_

-Come –susurró Hikari a mi lado, apretándome la mano para traerme a tierra, lo observe y él me sonrió cálidamente. El niño depresivo que fue alguna vez, ya no había rastro de él. Ahora solo era Hikari, mi Hikari. Y me recordaba tanto a Natsume…

-¿Mikan? -Me llamo Syo cuando me levante de la mesa de sopetón, le sonreí y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que encontrarlo. Me había comportado como una estúpida durante todo este tiempo

 _Natsume Pov_

Suspire mientras observaba el cielo, esa castaña se había alejado de mi de nuevo, no entendía realmente que había hecho para asustarla a tal punto, ni siquiera la conocía, todavía no íbamos a habilidades peligrosas como para que se asustara de mi Alice ¿y entonces?

Como si fuera una señal divina, la encontré corriendo, su cabello se removía de un lado a otro como endemoniado mientras venia directo… directo hacia mí, fruncí el ceño extrañado al ver que había llegado agitada y jadeando a mi costada, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el oxígeno perdido ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué necesitaba?

-¿Por qué te me acercas? -Gruñí mientras la veía, esa castaña nueva, ella me sonrió sentándose a un costado de mi ¿había pasado de no verme a sentarse a mi lado?

-Perdón -me hablo, su voz era suave, demasiado delicada, no me molesto

-Está bien -conteste con indiferencia- estoy acostumbrado que la gente me tema

-¡No! -me interrumpió ella, gire a verla, sorprendido de que me haya gritado, eso era algo que no pasaba usualmente- No le temo a Natsume

-¿Entonces? -Cuestione con verdadera curiosidad ¿Por qué me evitaba, si no me temía? Juro que si ahora decía que me amaba y solo era tímida terminaría vomitando y la mandaría al diablo por solo ser una más del montón de chicas que me perseguían obsesionadas conmigo, aunque no entendía como se obsesionaban con alguien que no conocían.

-Son... Son tus ojos -confesó, bajando la cabeza, fruncí el ceño ¿le temía a mis ojos?

-¿Le temes a mis ojos? Eso es ridículo - le informe seriamente ¿quién temía a los ojos? ¿Cómo podía temer a… eso? No tiraba rayos o algo así

-No tus ojos en sí, el color -susurro, su cabello cubría su rostro así que no podía verla- detesto el rojo, realmente me asusta

-¿Por qué? - Cuestione sorprendido ¿cómo alguien podía temer y odiar a un color?

-¡Mikan! - Grito el chico que era el mellizo extranjero desde debajo de la pequeña colina

-Me tengo que ir -se disculpó, parándose con rapidez, sabía que estaba huyendo de responder mi pregunta, pero no la obligaría a contarme, sabía que en algún momento me lo diría por su propia decisión sin la necesidad de que yo le preguntará nada más. La chica comenzó a correr Colina abajo, pensé en decirle que eso era peligroso por qué el terreno era irregular y había muchas piedras, pero antes ella ya se había tropezado. Torpe.

Cayo boca abajo al suelo, su falda se había levantado... ¿Ropa interior de Lunares? No pude evitar sonreír con burla ante lo infantil que eso era, ella se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada y termino de irse, ahora solo me quedaba una pregunta: ¿por qué temía al rojo?

-Veo que hablaron –susurró Ruka sentándose tranquilamente a mi lado- ¿pudiste preguntarle porque temía de ti?

-No temía de mi –conteste con tranquilidad, de alguna forma saber que no le infundía miedo me hacía sentir mejor, como si me hubiesen quitado un peso de arriba- le temía a… mis ojos, al color rojo en general, creo ¿Por qué una persona temería a un color?

-¿Tiene Cromofobia? –pregunto Ruka sorprendido, lo mire extrañado

-¿Cromofobia?

-Miedo extremo a los colores o un color en específico –explico él como si fuera obvio- no preguntes como lo sé, Hotaru me lo comento un día cuando estaba hablando de miedos ridículos

-¿Con que Hotaru, eh? –Consulte, burlesco, el chico rodo los ojos aunque un leve sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas- ¿puedo saber a qué se debe ese miedo?

-Bueno… Las personas con cromofobia pueden asociar una experiencia pasada negativa con un color, como… no sé, había un niño que cuando era pequeño casi se ahogó, se había caído al mar, en vez de tener miedo al agua desarrollo una fobia hacia el color azul –me explico

-¿Y a que podría ser el color rojo? –cuestione, con curiosidad

-¿Es Mikan, no? –Pregunto, yo asentí- no sé… a su vida entera, quizás. Vivió en una celda, sufrió maltrato, pudo desarrollar todos esos miedos hacia el color rojo, pero no sabría decirte, creo que es un trauma de ella ¿Por qué no le preguntaste?

-Le pregunte, sí –confirme- pero no contesto

-Entonces deberás esperar a que se sienta segura

"Se sienta segura" repetí en mi mente ¿ella se sentía insegura? Así que ¿no estaba tan feliz como su sonrisa siempre intentaba mostrar?

¿Quién era Mikan Yukihira? ¿Cuál era su pasado y porque se ocultaba?


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Tsubasa**

 _Tsubasa Pov_

-¿Escuchaste el rumor, Tsubasa? –consulto Misaki mientras tomaba su asiento a mi lado en el aula, yo lo mire con aburrimiento, era demasiado temprano como para que mi cerebro conectará las pocas neuronas que poseía- Los alumnos nuevos

-¿Hay alumnos nuevos? –Pregunte, sorprendido- vaya ¿Cuántos?

-Cinco –contesto ella- pensé que lo sabias, entraron hace una semana casi, le llaman "los niños sicarios"

Desperté por completo al oír el nombre, ¿niños sicarios? Eso era… imposible. ¿No? Pensé que todos habían muertos… aunque, esos chicos… me gire de improviso enfrentando totalmente el rostro de mi mejor amiga

-¿Quiénes son? –Consulte- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-¿Sus nombres? –Repitió ella, confusa- Mikan Yukihira, Syoshe Takari, Hikari Kermente Y…

-¿Emma y Timothy Thompson? –consulte, con temor

-¡Si, eso! –Exclamo ella emocionada- ¿los reconoces?

-¿Entraron a… tercero, verdad? –le consulte, sacando rápidamente la edad, ella asintió mientras me paraba, tenía que…

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto mi amiga, tomándome del codo- ¿Tsubasa?

-Tengo que hacer algo –susurré mientras me soltaba con delicadeza para saltar por la ventana. Mierda ¿Por qué salte? Con bajar las escaleras era suficiente, ahora debería subir dos pisos corriendo ¿y porque corría?

Entre al aula de 3-B agitado, apoyándome en mis rodillas, los murmullos y gritos se frenaron ante mi abrupta entrada, respire profundo un par de veces y me levante

-¿Mikan? –consulté

 _-Hey, pequeña ¿Por qué lloras? –susurré mientras veía a la lida castaña, debía tener unos siete años, estaba llorando desconsoladamente en un rincón, se abrazaba como si hubiera perdido una parte de su alma_

 _-Ah estado así desde que volvimos de nuestra misión –susurró una voz a mi costado, me gire, Syo, un compañero un año menor que yo, me había informado_

 _-¿Paso algo? –pregunte, Syo miro hacia abajo, sabía que no me contaría, fruncí el ceño y me senté delante de la pequeña con decisión- ¿quieres ver un truco de magia? –le cuestione, la pequeña entre lágrimas levanto su rostro pequeño, era hermosa, abrí mi mano y le demostré que no tenía nada, luego la cerré y al abrirla le mostré un pequeño cuadradito de azúcar_

 _-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto entre sollozos_

 _-Es un turrón de azúcar –le explique mientras lo apoyaba contra sus labios- cómelo, tiene poderes mágicos, hace que los corazones de las personas se sientan muy muy alegres_

 _-¿Muy alegres? –consulto mientras lo comía, asentí borrando con mi pulgar su rastro de lágrimas_

 _-¡Vaya! Eres muy hermosa, como una princesa –la halague al ver su cabello chocolate que caía en rizos y sus ojos brillosos, quizás debido a las lágrimas- una vez conocí a una princesa, aunque no llegaba a ser tan hermosa como tú. Vivía en un castillo hecho de cristal con un hermoso unicornio y varios animales…_

 _-¿Enserio? –me pregunto, emocionada, olvidando la razón por la cual lloraba y adoptando una resplandeciente sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Entonces me di cuenta, ella siempre debería estar así. Yo me encargaría de que ella sonriera._

-¡Tsubasa! –grito una castaña saltando sobre mí, cielos, hacía casi cinco años que no la veía, la recibí y cruce mis brazos por su estrecha cintura, seguía siendo más pequeña que yo

-Hola princesa –bromee llamándola por su apodo de siempre, acariciando su cabello, ahora estaba más largo y menos rizado pero seguía siendo hermosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, la sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios de una forma radiante

-¿Tsubasa? –pregunto Syo sacándome de mis pensamientos, me veía como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, su mano estaba enredada con la de Emma, ellos seguían juntos, no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de eso. Tony estaba sentado hablando con Hikari, ambos me veían con una sonrisa.

Habían sobrevivido, estaban allí.

Los murmullos se entremezclaban, comenzaban a subir de tono y finalmente me di cuenta de algo: estábamos en un aula y éramos el centro de atención. Era difícil hablar de esta forma

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos –informe mientras soltaba a la pequeña castaña que aun así no se alejó de mi lado

-¿Irnos? –Consulto Emma, con el ceño fruncido- ¿A dónde?

-Salten por la ventana antes de que llegue un profesor –explique como si fuera obvio abriendo una de las tantas ventanas

-¿Qué hacen? ¡Estamos en un tercer piso! –grito la voz de una chica

-Salte desde el quinto, no es tanto –le refute mientras me paraba sobre la ventana- ¡El que no salta se queda esperando! –informe mientras tomaba impulso y caí, doble levemente mis rodillas para no destruirlas y me pare, haciendo una señal de victoria, observe hacia arriba, Mikan y Tony me miraban con preocupación

-¡Yo voy! –grito Hikari saltando detrás de mí, hizo lo mismo: caída perfecta

-Están desquiciados –se quejó Syo mientras con más delicadeza saltaba, él ni siquiera se sacó las manos del bolsillo. Presumido

-Vamos Mikan, te recibiré –bromee extendiendo mis brazos a ella, la imagine bufando y poniendo los ojos en blanco ante mi comentario

-¿Recibirme? Si claro –comento mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana, saltando con delicadeza, cayo sin realizar el menor sonido, sin levantar la menor hoja de césped. Perfecto- ¡Tony, Emma!

-No pienso saltar –informo Emma con seguridad- Hay escaleras

-¿Y dónde está lo divertido de eso? –pregunto Hikari

-Maldición, tu método de diversión está gravemente destruido, Hikari –le refuto Emma con seriedad- Tony, acerca esa rama a mí y haz que me baje, no planeo saltar –le pidió, su hermano asintió y comenzó a extender la rama, ella se sentó, en dos segundos se encontraba abajo, Tony saltó, el viento lo empujo con delicadeza como si fuese una hoja hasta depositarlo en el suelo, maldito, tenía la ventaja.

Varios alumnos nos miraban, claro, estábamos gritando, saltando de pisos altos y escapando, éramos todo un caso. Tome la mano de Mikan y me eche a correr, detrás me siguieron los demás chicos, cuando llegamos a la casa de Mr. Bear, me detuve

-¡Bienvenidos a mi guarida! –Bromee, abriendo la puerta- ¡Mr. Bear, traigo amigos!

El oso de peluche, con sus ojos repletos de furia y un hacha, se acercó, Todos dieron un respingo al verlo, realmente podría asustar hasta al más valiente de los hombres. Nos miró uno a uno, tiro el hacha que se clavó en la pared de la cabaña de madera como si nada y se movió, permitiéndonos sentarnos en la mesa, luego nos comenzó a servir té

-Él es mr. Bear, un buen amigo lo creo –explique mientras lo señalaba- suele ser agresivo pero como vienen conmigo, no pasa nada ¿no señor Bear? Serás bueno con los chicos ¿a qué si?

El oso emitió un ruido mientras nos servía galletas, Mikan comenzó a asaltarlas de una forma casi literal con una radiante sonrisa

-¡Hm, Mr. Bear, cocinas increíble! –exclamo ella, viendo al oso, este se sonrojo por el cumplido. Sonreí, se lo había conseguido.

Pasamos el resto del día comentando y hablando sobre el pasado, me contaron como llegaron ahí, me hubiera encantado poder estar ahí para ayudarlos, sacarlos, rescatarlos. Sin embargo no había podido, Mr. Bear se encargó de sacar a hachazos a los que nos buscaban, a esos profesores que pensaban que podrían encontrarlos, nadie entraba a la cabaña de Mr. Oso, excepto yo, claro y ahora ellos.

Observe a Mikan, el amor que sentía por ella cuando éramos niños se había desaparecido, mi corazón ya no latía tan rápido y mi mente no se perdía en su mirada, aunque seguía considerándola la persona más importante para mí, y hermosa, claro, como si fuera mi hermanita. Había pensado en ella los últimos años, sobre todo el último mes, al parecer si la invoque, reí ante mi propio pensamiento.

También había extrañado las cursilerías no cursis de Syo y Emma, ver a Tony siempre tan tímido y amable, intentando consolar, apoyando a todos, Hikari como siempre estaba más animado que todos los demás, cuidando de más a las chicas sin siquiera darse cuenta, era algo ya natural.

Los había extrañado. Mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

**8: Amigos**

 _Mikan Pov_

-¡Misaki! Quiero presentarte a mis amigos- grito Tsubasa mientras nos arrastraba con él hacia su aula, la chica de cabello rosa, que al parecer era a quien se dirigía pues nos encontrábamos frente a ella, levanto la cabeza y automáticamente golpeo a Tsubasa

-¡No arrastres a la gente a aulas ajenas! –Le riño con seriedad, escuche la risa de Emma mientras trataba de ocultarlo, ella se fijó en nosotros y de repente, nos abrazó- ¡Son hermosos! ¡Son tan lindas ustedes! ¡Mira tus ojos! ¿Eres Emma, no? ¡Me encanta tu cabello, Mikan!

-¿Por qué me golpeas? –lloriqueo el chico de cabello azul melodramáticamente

-Porque eres un imbécil –contesto la pelirrosa sin siquiera verlo, yo me reí

-¿Son novios? –pregunto Tony con curiosidad, ladeando levemente su rostro mientras los veía con seriedad, Tsubasa y Misaki se vieron

-Por supuesto –contesto Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura- estamos muy enamorados, ya vamos a cumplir dos años

-Dos años y tres meses –confirmo la chica de cabello rosa haciendo ojitos, luego ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo- ¿creen que tendría tan mal gusto como para salir con alguien como él?

-Definitivamente no –sonrió Emma, esa chica le agradaba, lo podía ver

-¡Misaki! –Lloriqueo dramáticamente- ¿Cómo vas a decirme eso? ¡Mikan, di algo!

-Lo siento, la chica tiene razón –me reí, encogiéndome de hombros con una radiante sonrisa, las risas volvieron al grupo, era tan raro… nunca pensé que pudiéramos estar así algún día.

-¿Eh? Pero esperen ¿No deberían estar en clases? –Consulto Misaki, viéndonos- ¿ustedes no tenían clases con…?

-¡USTEDES! –grito Jinno apareciendo a través de la puerta, dimos un respingo al ver sus ojos cargados de furia- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a saltearse mis clases!? ¡Ahora mismo vienen conmigo! Aprenderán a ir a clases…

Trague en seco, no sabía porque pero el, con los ojos brillantes y la vara en mano, me asustaba, aunque no más que los carceleros de los AAO. Tony fue el primero en aceptar su destino y dirigirse hacia el profesor, Emma y Syo le siguieron por detrás tomados de la mano, Hikari se despidió alegremente y me observo

-Si no hay de otra –suspire dramáticamente, Hikari rio mientras me empujaba con delicadeza. Realmente no quería ir

Caminamos hacia la sala de castigo, ni siquiera sabía que había algo así en esa escuela, aunque para ser sincera habíamos entrado hacia unos días así que era normal no saberlo, él entro, chispas salían desde su vara.

-¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a escapar?! –grito, apenas nos sentamos en los pupitres de castigo, Tony pego un respingo al escuchar el gripo- ¿De quién de ustedes fue la idea?

-De ninguno –le contesto Hikari con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces todos decidieron salirse por cuenta propia? –Pregunto molesto- bien. Entonces sufrirán todo el castigo, irán y limpiarán los botes de basura de todo el colegio…

-Yo no pienso poner mis manos en basura- le informo Emma con seriedad

-¿Cree que está en momento como para decidir qué es lo que quiere o no hacer? –cuestiono el profesor

-Y esa es la razón por la cual las personas hablan mal de usted cuando no está –susurró Emma, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchará, un brillo de molestia paso por los ojos del profesor

-¡Emma! –exclamo Syo, mirándola de reojo

-¡Bien, ya nadie dirá nada más! –exclamo Jinno, furioso

-nada mas

-Suficiente Thompson, te acabas de ganar el peor castigo –le dijo mientras la vara sacaba más y más chispas

-Oh, qué miedo ¿quiere que lo negociemos?

-No me tientes niña, porque no vas a soportar lo que sucederá después –le amenazo mientras le lanzaba un pequeño rayo, Emma soltó un respingo por el choque eléctrico

-Bueno, ya, lo siento –murmuro, Syo el tomo por la cintura preparado para callarla

-¿Me está tomando el pelo? –le consulto Jinno, Hikari bufó

-Si se está disculpando –le informe como si fuera obvio

-¿También quieres un castigo, Yukihira?

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si no dije nada! –grite, molesta

-Te lo estás buscando –me informo con seriedad- una palabra más y lo recibes

-Pero si no… -comencé, sin embargo las palabras se quedaron en mis labios sin poder salir cuando recibí el impacto de la electricidad directo en mi pecho, era doloroso, escalofriante, como poner un tenedor de metal en un enchufe, sentía que me quemaba, caí al piso

-¡¿Qué hace?! –grito Hikari, furioso mientras se levantaba

-¡Ya verás…! –murmuro mientras lanzaba el rayo hacia el chico de cabello rosa, él lo retuvo, después de todo era energía, y lo convirtió en una bola

-Si le toca un solo cabello de nuevo a Mikan yo planeo quemar cada uno de sus órganos con esta bola de electricidad ¿lo entiende? –consulto con seriedad, extinguiendo la bola entre sus dedos- porque le informo que no por nada fui sicario durante años. Matarlo y huir sería maravilloso.

Jinno lo observo levemente asustado, el chico de cabello rosa se acercó y me ayudo a levantarme con delicadeza, Syo se movió de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia Emma, ayudándola a pararse de su asiento, Tony suspiro mientras hacía lo mismo

-Supongo que aquí termina –informo Syo con frialdad, abriendo la puerta para permitirnos salir

-¡Ustedes no…! –comenzó Jinno, Emma lo miro con frialdad

-Si planea decirnos algo para retenernos aquí iré y le diré al director que casi achicharra a una alumna. ¿Cómo cree que se verá eso en su expediente, profesor? –cuestiono mientras salía, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

-Lo siento –susurré, bajando la cabeza avergonzada por lo sucedido- siempre terminan protegiéndome.

-Lo hubiéramos hecho por cualquiera Mikan, ese viejo está loco –me susurró Syo con amabilidad- y si no le rompí las piernas cundo lastimo a Emma es porque ella se lo había buscado

-¡Eres mi novio! –grito ella, viéndolo mientras le soltaba la mano, molesta

-Mi amor, literalmente lo picaste a ver que podía hacer –le susurró con amabilidad, besándole el dorso de la palma- y además fue solo un pequeño golpecito de electricidad. Seamos sinceros, si hubiese hecho algo más fuerte tú lo hubieras asesinado con un lápiz antes de que pudiera hacerle algo ¿o no? Y si lo hubiera hecho me golpearías diciendo que sabes protegerte sola ¿o no?

-Tienes razón –sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello- amo como me conoces

-Y yo te amo a ti –le susurro, besando sus labios

Eran tan increíblemente lindos… si yo me enamoraba alguna vez, esperaba que fuera como ellos, con ese corazón, con esa pasión y la dulzura, quería verme algún día con alguien que me devolviera esa mirada dulce y cargada de sentimientos que no ocultaba.

-Cursis –se quejó Hikari, poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Dios, es mi hermana –dramatizo Tony con una sonrisa divertida

-Tu deberías dejar de cuidarme y buscarte una novia, Tonny –le riño Emma, golpeándole el hombro con cariño- ¿No viste alguien en el aula que te llamará la atención?

-No –contesto con seriedad, aunque con un tono divertido- además, estoy feliz así. Sería un desastre tener novia, solo imaginen si termino como ustedes dos

-¡Hey! –dijeron ambos a la vez, fingiendo estar molestos mientras los demás reíamos

-¿Mikan, cómo estás? –Consulto Hikari de repente, viéndome- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –suspire- me sirvió para darme cuenta de que cuando llegue acá deje de usar la anulación así que ahora tengo que reactivarla –explique, encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Enserio es todo lo que importa? –Pregunto Hikari mientras me sacudía- ¡Casi fuiste quemada hasta la muerte!

-No exageres –dije mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco

-Terminaron las clases, propongo que vayamos a cenar –suspiro Syo estirándose- hoy es viernes ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

-Hm –me queje, viéndolo- Hotaru nos había invitado a ver una película ¿recuerdas?

-Ah cierto –exclamo Tony emocionado- ¿iremos a verla?

Tener planes con amigos, enfrentarte a un profesor, que tus hermanos te protejan, saltearte las clases para ir a beber té con un oso de felpa, reencontrarte con tu amigo sicario de la infancia y su mejor amiga, esas… eran cosas que una persona normal hacia ¿no? Finalmente tenía una vida normal


	9. Chapter 9

**9: Habilidades peligrosas**

 _Hikari Pov_

Patee con furia una piedra, alejándola de mi lado y haciendo que caiga sobre un jardín de flores, si Tony hubiera estado por aquí seguro me regañaría por lastimarlas, yo solo podía concentrarme en mi propia furia. Y todo por un mensaje.

" **Soy Persona, tienen entrenamiento en este lugar (XXX) a las 22.00, así que muévanse. Avísales a tus amigos y lleguen en 40"**

¡Entrenamiento! Tenían entrenamiento. Lo cual indicaba que tendrían misión en un futuro no tan lejano, esta vida era una repleta mierda, uno salía de una mugrosa celda podrida donde nos usaban de sicarios para terminar en una escuela abusadora donde nos usaban como "Agentes" o "Peones". Era la misma mierda con distinto nombre.

Lo peor era que le había prometido a Mikan y a Tony que todo estaría bien, que ya no volverían a mancharse las manos con sangre.

¡Tony incluso sufría cuando cortaba flores! ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que íbamos a volver a matar? Y Mikan aún tenía pesadillas, cada noche, sin falta. Se despertaba llorando y se dormía cuando no daba más de hacerlo ¿Y entonces?

Syo era fuerte, él pensaba que si debía proteger a su familia (O sea, nosotros) no importaba asesinar, robar o destruir. Después de todo dormiría tranquilo sabiendo que nosotros estábamos vivos y que Emma estaba junto a él, yo opinaba igual exceptuando la parte de Emma, eso solo se lo dejaba a él.

Y Emma, bueno, ella con tal de protegernos a todos con su carácter endemoniado podría ir al mismo infierno y salir con las almas perdidas, estaba segura de que era una persona sin conciencia, desde pequeña mataba a todos sin preocuparse por qué pasaría, incluso asumía las responsabilidades de su hermano para cumplirlas ella, jamás lloro, sufrió ni se sintió culpable. Era fuerte, mucho más de lo que cualquiera admitiría

Habíamos salido del inframundo para llegar al infierno.

-¿Hikari? –consulto una voz dulce, me gire aun con la furia a flor de piel para fijar mi ojos en la castaña que me llamaba- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada –murmure intentando contener el odio que llevaba encima, los cálidos brazos de la chica me rodearon en un abrazo

-Sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea ¿no? –Cuestiono, con amabilidad- estoy aquí para escucharte, Hikari, no estás solo.

Sonreí mientras acariciaba su espalda, enterrando mi cabeza en el hombro de ella, molesto conmigo, con la vida, con nuestro futuro. ¿Cómo podían hacernos asesinar? ¿Cómo podían usarnos como si fuésemos muñecos? Estaba furioso con ellos por no darse cuenta de que teníamos una vida y sentimientos.

-Quieren que vayamos a entrenar- confesé, escuche mi propia voz temblorosa salir- No quiero Mikan… se repite. Otra vez. Lo odio

-Tranquilo –me consoló, mientras acariciaba con amabilidad mi espalda- no es como piensas, iremos a entrenar, sí, pero el lunes volveremos a clases, veremos profesores, alumnos, asistiremos a clases e incluso podremos ir a la ciudad central, tenemos nuevos amigos, una nueva vida ¿O no lo recuerdas? Quizás tenemos que hacer una o dos misiones, pero al final del día no iremos a dormir en una celda y podremos comer delicias

Suspire en su hombro, recordé porque ella era mi mejor amiga, mi salvavidas y no otra persona. Estaba seguro de que si pudiera enamorarme, si quisiera enamorarme, lo haría de alguien como ella, cálida y brillante, estaba seguro. Lástima que no me interesará el amor, ni ella en un aspecto amoroso.

-Gracias –le murmure, mientras la apretaba más contra mí- Te adoro. Sabes que no estaría vivo si no fuera por ti ¿verdad?

-No exageres, no hubieras muerto de todas formas –me refuto, alejándose un poco para verme

-Créeme, me hubiera rendido si me hubieses dejado –suspire, mientras besaba su frente- ¿estás hablando en serio cuando dices que estará bien ir a entrenar?

-Sí –contesto mientras me besaba la mejilla con amabilidad- ¿Cuándo es? –consulte

-En veinte –bufé, bajando la vista

-¿Entonces, que esperas? –Cuestiono ella, empujándome- los chicos ya nos esperan

-¿Qué nos esperan? –Cuestione, sorprendido- ¿Ya lo sabían?

-Syo recibió un mensaje –explico con una sonrisa amable- supusimos que te pondrías así por lo que vine a verte

Reí mientras cruzaba mi brazo por su cintura, caminando hacia donde se suponía que nos reuniríamos, ¿Cómo podría haber creído que ellos no lo sabrían? Observe a Mikan, ella acariciaba el dorso de mi mano, era mi efecto sedante. Si no fuera por ella hoy estaría muerto o me hubiera convertido en un asesino a sangre fría y sin sentimientos, ella se encargaba de mantener viva la parte buena de mí, para que continúe siendo humano.

-Hasta que se dignan a llegar –Bromeo Emma de brazos cruzados, Syo la estaba abrazando por detrás y puso los ojos en blanco cuando ella dijo eso, nosotros nos reímos y Tony apareció con una enorme bolsa

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Mikan, sorprendida de ver que la guardaba en su mochila

-Aperitivos –le contesto él- luego de entrenar iremos de picnic

-¿A la mitad de la noche? –consulté con la ceja levantada

-Iremos a ver estrellas –suspiro Emma como si fuera obvio- Syo dijo que quería verlas

Estrellas… nunca nos habíamos detenido a verlas ahora que lo pensaba, si la habíamos visto, cuando hacíamos misiones nocturnas, pero solo una o dos, las luces de la ciudad la opacaban y no teníamos tiempo de detenernos a verlas, pero todos decían que eran hermosas.

-¿Vamos? –pregunto Syo mientras comenzaba a caminar, nosotros lo seguimos, mientras antes llegáramos más rápido saldríamos de ahí

[…]

-Llegan tarde –nos riño el hombre de mascara, dentro habían varias personas, reconocí al instante a Natsume, el compañero de Mikan, había olvidado que él era estrella especial, también estaba el idiota de Tsubasa, nos saludó emocionado al verlos

-Nos perdimos –mintió Emma sin el menor tono de sinceridad, quise golpearme dramáticamente el rostro ¿es que no podía quedarse un día sin contestar? ¿Al menos no podría mentir bien? ¡Era la mejor mintiendo!

-Sí, me gustaría si no volviera a pasar- comento el profesor con el ceño fruncido- Ellos serán sus compañeros, chicos, preséntense

-¡Hola! –grito Tsubasa saltando de su silla- Soy Tsubasa Ando, aunque ya nos conocemos, poseo el Alice de manipulación de sombras ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

-Idiota- susurré sin poder contenerme poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Hikari! –me regaño Tony dándome un leve golpe en el brazo, supongo que no quería que ese profesor nos castigará, asustaba más que el de lentes.

-Yo soy Nobara –murmuro una chica de cabello celeste, levemente sonrojada- tengo el Alice del control de Hielo –explico, sonrojada, parecía bastante tímida, se llevaría bien con Tony. Quizás hasta terminarán juntos… Esperen ¿en que estaba pensado?

-Yo soy Rui Amane –se presentó un chico rubio, acercándose a nosotros y evaluándonos con la mirada uno a uno- Poseo el Alice de maldición ¡Son tan lindos! –suspiro, tomando la barbilla de Emma, al instante cayó al sin fuerzas, Syo lo miraba con furia- ¿Tu novia? –cuestiono

-La tocas de nuevo y te mato –susurró con frialdad

-Acá no se matan entre ustedes –gruño Rei, levantando al chico rubio de un simple movimiento y moviéndolo hacia su acento- y deja de comportarte como un imbécil, Rui

-Sí señor –gruño Rui mientras dejaba caer su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, guiñándonos un ojo con diversión, vi como Syo cerraba su mano, controlándose y pensando cuanto se demoraría en quitarle toda la fuerza vital. Yo lo ayudaría si ese chico con síndrome de príncipe seguía comportándose como un príncipe.

-Yo soy Hayate Matsudaira –explico un chico de cabellos claros bastante alegre- Tengo el Alice de manejo de aire. Espero que nos llevemos bien

-Yo soy Hajime Yakumo –se presentó un chico que se encontraba vendado de pies a cabeza, me pregunte porque, pero también supe que no era lo mejor preguntarle el primer día que nos conocíamos, el chico parecía bastante indiferente- Tengo el Alice de feromonas de insectos

-Natsume Hyuuga- se presentó el chico de ojos carmesíes con frialdad- manipulación de fuego y él es Youichi Hijiri –explico señalando a un pequeño niño de cabellos grises y ojos negros, que nos miró con curiosidad oculta- Manipulación de espíritus

-Hola pequeño –lo saludo Mikan con una amplia sonrisa, el pequeño la observo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Fea! –le grito, mientras se giraba para darle la espalda aun en brazos de Natsume, este sonrió aparentemente orgulloso y yo tosí para ocultar mi risa, igual que Syo y otros de habilidades peligrosas, Tony solo sonrió y agacho su cabeza para que Mikan no lo viera, esto sería divertido.


	10. Chapter 10

**10: Habilidades peligrosas II**

 _Natsume Pov_

Youichi se parecía más de lo que debería a mí, lo primero que le había dicho a esa castaña había sido "fea", lo cual, para ser sinceros, no estaba muy correcto, la chica no era fea, tampoco era una modelo pero no era fea. Aún así no pude evitar la sonrisa de orgullo que salió de mis labios, haberlo cuidado durante dos años (desde que llego con tres) tenía sus beneficios.

-Bueno –nos habló persona, sentado sobre una mesa con indiferencia- ustedes, preséntense y por favor expliquen sus Alice–ordenó, observando a los nuevos

-Yo soy Syoshe Takari –comenzó el chicos de cabello dorado que aún miraba con furia a Rui, honestamente nunca pensé que el fuera celoso con respecto a Emma, más bien parecía que ella era la que le arrancaría los ojos a la mujeres y no al revés- Tengo el Alice de manejo de fuerza vital. La fuerza Vital es lo que ustedes conocen como "vida" puedo quitárselas y apropiármela yo, lo cual me otorga un desarrollo de todos los sentidos, mis fuerzas, velocidad y me otorga más cantidad de años vivo, además me permite sanar mis heridas. O puedo darle fuerza vital a alguien y hacer que todo eso ocurra en otro cuerpo ajeno al mío –explico cruzándose de brazos- Y no, no solo personas, todo lo que posea vida lo controlo yo.

-Que arrogante- se burló Rui

-Si quieres, puedo hacerte una muestra –le contesto con una sonrisa burlona- aunque generalmente no me detengo a la mitad, así que terminarás muerto. Sería una pena si no logras ver como absorbí tu fuerza vital hasta dejarte seco

-¡Basta! –le regaño Rei, fijando sus ojos en el- una ridícula pelea más y ambos serán castigados ¿entendido?

-Yo soy Emma Thompson –se presentó su novia, mientras le apretaba con suavidad el antebrazo, supongo que para calmarlo, no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que con Persona no se bromeaba- tengo el Alice de la animación, es un Alice que me permite darle algo conocido como "Soplo de vida" a los objetos que originalmente no tienen… bueno, vida, pero están bajo mi control y volverán a ser inanimados cuando yo lo pida.

-Y yo soy su gemelo, Timothy Thompson –se presentó el chico de su costado con una sonrisa amable en sus labios- poseo el Alice de control de la naturaleza, esto incluye agua, viento, fuego, tierra, plantas, animales y clima –concluyo

Hikari nos sonrió ampliamente, su mano estaba enredada en la cintura de la castaña, me pregunte si ellos eran algo, no sé, quizás una pareja, como Emma y Syo. La simple idea me causo un hueco estomacal aun sin entender del todo porque, ellos siempre se veían muy cercanos, sin embargo no demostraban ser algo más que buenos amigos.

Se parecían a Misaki y Tsubasa, aun cuando todos sabíamos que ellos terminarían juntos ¿Era lo mismo para ellos?

Trague en seco, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta

-Mi nombre es Hikari Kermente –comentó el chico de cabellos rosas con una sonrisa amable- mi Alice es manipulación de energía, de cualquier estilo de energía.

-¿Cómo Jinno? –consulto Hayate, emocionado

-No, él solo posee la electricidad –explico encogiéndose de hombros- es un estilo de energía, sí, pero no es el único. También está la energía solar, eólica, hidráulica, cinética y demás

-Ah, hablando de Jinno –interrumpió Persona viéndolo fijamente- me comentó que absorbiste su rayo y lo amenazaste con quemarle los órganos ¿Puedo saber a qué se debió?

-¿Hiciste eso? ¡Qué genial! –exclamo Tsubasa, ganándose un golpe fuerte por parte de su profesor y una mirada cargada de "¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?"- digo, muy mal Hikari, deberías aprender a no amenazar a los profesores…

-Ese tipo abuso de su Alice con Mikan –contesto, cruzándose de brazos- así que lo único que hice fue detenerlo y explicarle que no podía hacerlo

-Luego hablaré con él –bufó Rei con el ceño fruncido- sabe que yo soy quienes los castiga y no él, pero no puedes amenazar a un profesor ¿entendido?

-Ajá –contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco

¿Había abusado de su Alice con Mikan? O sea, la había achicharrado con electricidad. Me pregunte como es que no nos habíamos enterado, usualmente esas personas salían llorando y quejándose del profesor.

-Y yo soy Mikan Yukihira –se presentó la castaña, una delicada sonrisa en sus labios- soy un usuario multi Alice, tengo SEC, invasión, Anulación y tele transportación. SEC o también conocido como el Alice de los Alices me permite robar, insertar, eliminar o copear cualquier otro, Invasión es la capacidad de ingresar a la mente de otra persona para modificar sus recuerdos, borrarlos o devolverlos, insertarlos en un sueño profundo, una pesadilla o en una ilusión, o hacer que hagan lo que yo desee fingiendo ser una voz de su conciencia que no pueden esquivar –explico con tranquilidad- anulación me permite anular, como dice su nombre, cualquier Alice que quiera ser usado sobre mi o las personas/lugar que yo elija, y finalmente esta tele transportación, aunque todos saben sobre este

Los chicos se veían sorprendidos, con razón, yo mismo me había quedado así la primera vez que la había oído nombrar sus Alice, era peligrosa, pero su sonrisa encantadora demostraba lo contrario, era como… como una rosa. Hermosa, pero en cuanto la tocas te pinchas las manos con las espinas.

-Ahora que todos somos amigos –bromeo Rei saltando de la mesa- ¿Por qué no comenzamos con el entrenamiento en serio? Quiero ver su potencial

Estuvimos casi tres horas entrenando, comenzamos con el físico, corriendo, saltando, haciendo abdominales y todo lo que se le ocurriera, luego pasamos a defensa personal sin Alice, luego defensa personal solo Alice, luego defensa mixta. Cuando terminamos esa etapa fuimos a la ofensiva con o sin Alice.

Los chicos se transformaban en otras personas cuando entrenaban, Tony, siempre tan tímido y cálido como la naturaleza que controlaba, se convertía en alguien un tanto más indiferente, aunque no lo suficiente como para llegar a convertirse en su hermana, Syo y Emma eran los mejores, parecían no tener sentimientos con respecto a esos entrenamientos, pero se protegían mutuamente, como espada y escudo, increíble. Mikan perdía toda su ternura y se convertía en alguien a quien realmente podría llegar a temer, con una determinación impresionante, ni siquiera sonreía. Hikari se convertía en alguien similar, pero peor: el parecía divertirse compitiendo y entrenando.

Y finalmente terminamos.

Los chicos parecían apenas cansados, claro, ellos habían vivido para entrenar durante el último tiempo, desde que nacieron para ser específicos, así que era normal que estuviesen acostumbrados a este tipo de entrenamiento. Persona nos dio una larga charla sobre quien sabe que, realmente no lo escuche, antes de darnos permiso para salir de ahí

-Hyuuga, espera –me llamo antes de salir, maldije al cielo pero me quede con Youichi de la mano

-¿Qué? –cuestione

-Tienes una misión –me informo con tranquilidad- no hoy. Luego te diré la fecha exacta, solo quiero que entrenes, tomate en serio esto, es una misión peligrosa. Deberás entrar a una organización AAO y no creo que pueda enviar a alguien contigo, así que irás solo

-Como sea- conteste, encogiéndome de hombros, no era la primera vez. Sería difícil, sí, pero no imposible, ya lo había hecho

-Bien, ahora sí, retírense –pidió, mostrándonos la puerta abierta, cargue al pequeño en mis brazos y salimos, él me acaricio la mejilla

-¿Estarás bien? –me pregunto, dudoso

-Por supuesto –conteste con seguridad, sonriéndole vagamente- debo volver después de todo ¿Quién te cuidaría si no estuvieras aquí?

El rio cuando lo escucho, sacando su pequeña manito de mi mejilla para mirarme a los ojos, negros contra rojos.

-¿Te gusta esa chica castaña? ¿La fea? –me cuestiono

-¿Qué? No ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –lo reñí, acercándome a los dormitorios masculinos del área elemental, él se encogió de hombros

-Es que la mirabas mucho –susurró, levemente sonrojado- no es tan fea, me di cuenta de que se veía bonita cuando sonreía ¿o no?

-Sí –confesé, mientras abría la puerta del edificio y lo dejaba sobre el piso- ahora deja de pensar en esas cosas, pequeño salvaje y lárgate a dormir ¿entendido? Mañana llegarás tarde a clases si no. Y báñate antes –pedí

-¡Sí! –exclamo el besándome la mejilla y salió corriendo, suspire mientras yo abría la puerta para irme, tenía que irme a la otra punta para llegar a los edificios masculinos de secundaria. Podría cortar camino por el bosque, en lugar de treinta minutos serían solo quince…

Pero estaba tan cansado. Aunque claro, esa solo era otra forma de confirmar que el bosque era la mejor opción, bostece mientras me estiraba y me adentré, cualquier persona con dos dedos en frente pensaría que adentrarse a ese lugar en la mitad de la noche/madrugada no era una buena idea, lo sabía, pero me había enfrentado a muchas cosas peores que una tortuga molesta.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas un sándwich de chocolate pero no uno de jamón y queso! –escuche un grito, di un salto por la sorpresa ¿un fantasma? Había una leyenda que decía que en la noche salían pero… ¿Uno que reclamaba comida?

-Bueno, al menos traje comida… -escuche otra voz, intentando justificar, fruncí el ceño y salte para tomar la rama del árbol más cercano, subiéndome y saltando de rama en rama silenciosamente, como un gato, acercándome al lugar donde provenía el sonido.

Eran ellos, los cinco chicos raros y nuevos, estaban sentados en lo que parecía un pequeño descampado, una manta y comida en el centro, Syo estaba recostado contra un árbol, Emma estaba entre sus piernas comiendo, Mikan estaba recostada boca arriba, viendo el cielo, Hikari y Tony discutían

-¡Pero ni siquiera deberían existir los sándwiches de chocolate! –le dijo el chico de cabellos rosados

-¡Pero si son deliciosos! –le refuto el gemelo de Emma, molesto

-¡Mikan! –lloriqueo dramáticamente Hikari, girándose para verla

-Ya deja de llorar –le riño la castaña con seguridad- recuéstate y mira el cielo, es hermoso ¡Hay muchísimas estrellas! Nunca pensé que fueran tantas

El chico de ojos azules, soltó algo en voz baja que no llegue a oír, pero se recostó a un lado de Mikan, observando el cielo con tranquilidad, Tony se acercó y se recostó del otro lado, masticando un sándwich extraño

-Odio tu comida, Tony –confeso Hikari con calma, una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios- cocinas horribles. Espantoso

-Totalmente de acuerdo –lo secundo Emma tomando otro sándwich- si no estuviese tan hambrienta no los comería

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! –Se quejó el niño de ojos grises- ¡Mikan, Syo, digan algo!

-Bueno, la comida no es lo tuyo –sonrió Syo con amabilidad- pero está mejor que la comida de la AAO

-Todo es mejor que comer aire –bromeo Mikan, tomando la mano de Tony- mira el lado bueno, Tony, puedes intoxicar a alguien con tu comida, es una buena arma de defensa

-¡MIKAN! –lloriqueo dramáticamente, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y decidí que era hora de irme, saltado al árbol de atrás para devolverme a mi camino. Ellos se veían bien.

Me pregunte como hacían para ser felices, a veces quisiera serlo también.


	11. Chapter 11

**11: Tutores**

 _Mikan Pov_

-¡Buenos días mi soles! –exclamo Narumi entrando a clases, escuche los quejidos provenientes de la mayor parte de la clase, al parecer su carácter emocionado y extremadamente feliz no era bien recibido por los alumnos de allí- Tranquilos, solo vengo a informar algunas cosas, como sabrán los exámenes serán dentro de un par de meses, los exámenes finales para pasar de curso –comenzó

-¿Qué, ya faltan solo unos meses? –Exclamo Koko, sorprendido- ¿Cuánto, exactamente?

-Tres meses- informo el profesor con amabilidad- ya estamos a esta altura del año…

-¿Qué pasa en los exámenes finales? –consulte, sin comprender mientras veía a Ruka, quien se sentaba a mi lado, este se giró para susurrarme su respuesta

-Son los exámenes obligatorios –explico- todo lo que hemos visto hasta este año se reduce en un examen de entre tres y diez páginas

-¿¡TRES Y DIEZ?! –grite, sorprendida, varios se giraron a verme

-Sí –susurró el, con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia los demás- y vemos todo lo que se supone, deberíamos aprender hasta este año, incluyendo los estudios de la escuela elemental y primero y segundo del secundario más los temas agregados este año

-Es un infierno –susurré, sorprendida

-Y es por eso que nos avisan desde tres meses antes para que comencemos a estudiar –explico Natsume con tranquilidad- si desapruebas tres materias, repites de curso y te quedas sin vacaciones

-Oh cielos –susurré, sorprendida, sonaba peor que cualquier otra cosa ¡Y además yo recién había entrado al colegio! No era idiota, pero tampoco era un genio y no entendía…

-Bueno, la cuestión es que hay algunas personas que no están muy bien en ciertas materias –explico Narumi tomando de nuevo nuestra atención- así que les asignare tutores a ellas.

-¿Tutores? –pregunto Hikari sorprendido

-Son personas que están muy avanzadas en esa materia en específico y ayudan a los que no están al mismo nivel, suelen ser individuales –explico Ruka nuevamente

-En primer lugar, Mochi –comenzó Narumi, sacando una lista- continuas con las notas muy bajas en física, en fin, tendrás el mismo tutor de siempre, Anna

-Si profesor –dijeron ambos a la vez, sonriendo, supuse que hacía años que estaban juntos como tutor-alumno ya que al instante se pusieron de acuerdo diciendo "Mismo lugar y fecha que siempre".

-Koko, tú tienes algunos problemas en Historia, no muchos, pero algunos –explico Narumi revisando la lista- por otro lado a Emma se le da bastante bien, así que podrán estar juntos

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –pregunto Emma sorprendida, supongo que no esperaba ser puesta como tutora estando solo hacia unas cuantas semanas en la escuela

-Claro, has tenido diez en tus exámenes y la participación es extremadamente buena, igual que el entendimiento –explico Narumi- ¿O no quieres?

-¿Eh? No sí, no hay problema –comento, sin salir de su shock

-Hotaru, me gustaría que ayudarás a Hikari en la materia de tecnología –pidió, la chica murmuro un simple "Hmp" y Hikari le sonrió, aunque la muchacha solo lo ignoro- Sumire, tu tutor será Timothy en el área de biología

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –exclamaron ambos a la vez, parándose

-¡No voy a estudiar con él! –exclamo Sumire, furiosa

-Es el mejor en biología, su propio Alice está relacionado con eso ¿Quién mejor que él para explicarte biología, Sumire? –Le cuestiono, la chica de cabellos verdes inflo sus mejillas furiosas- Tony, no sé si sabias pero los tutores son recompensados monetariamente teniendo en cuenta la atención que le ponen a sus alumnos

Tony frunció el ceño, el dinero no era algo que le atraería

-Bien, no dinero, permitiremos que te hagas cargo del club de jardinería –le propuso Narumi, un brillo extraño paso por sus ojos grises y se sentó, rendido

-bien –acepto, cruzándose de brazos, la molestia se le notaba a flor de piel

-Mikan, Historia y Matemáticas son tu problema –explico, viéndome, me sonroje ante eso, sabiendo que era cierto- y por otro lado las lenguas extranjeras son tu fuerte. Natsume, tú necesitas justamente esa materia, así que ambos serán tutores entre sí

Nos miramos, sorprendidos y luego lo vimos a él

-bien –acepto Natsume encogiéndose de hombros, yo suspiré mientras bajaba la cabeza, aceptando mi destino amablemente

-Y eso es todo, espero que se esfuercen –sonrió el profesor- el resto del día lo tendrán libre, por favor, comiencen a estudiar –nos comunicó mientras se retiraba

-Bien, muévete –me ordeno Natsume levantándose, yo lo mire sorprendida- ¿Y?

-V…Voy –conteste parándome y tomando mi mochila, Hikari frunció el ceño mientras me observaba, sabía que estaba pensando matarlo por tratarme así, Syo también se giró a verme, yo le sonreí antes de correr detrás de Natsume, que se había alejado

-Bienvenida a la biblioteca –dijo con sarcasmo, abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar primero, la biblioteca era inmensa, casi tres pisos repletos de libros, con mesas en el centro, escritorios de estudio y ventanales inmensos, parecía un sueño- ¿Quién comienza?

-Como quieras –conteste mientras dejaba la mochila en uno de los escritorios, él se sentó a mi lado con un suspiro

-Comencemos con lenguaje, será más sencillo –contesto con indiferencia- ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes hablar, a todo esto?

-Bueno… español, japonés, italiano, inglés y Francés- explique, enumerando los idiomas, sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido

-¿Cómo aprendiste tantos idiomas? –pregunto curioso, sus ojos carmesíes me miraban con fuerza, tragué en seco, a pesar de que ya no temía a sus ojos me seguía causando un vacío en el estómago y pequeños flashes de recuerdos que venían y se iban.

-Teníamos… misiones en el extranjero –susurre, no queriendo recordar algunas cosas, negué con la cabeza y sonreí vagamente- no importa. ¿Qué idioma elegiste como particularidad este año?

-Francés –se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco- pensé que sería más fácil que el inglés, pero es la misma porquería con distinto acento

Me reí ante lo que dijo, era sorprendente que creyera que el francés no era un idioma hermoso, a mí me encantaba lo fascinante que sonaba, como gesticulabas, el sonido que efectuaba cuando salía por entre tus labios, no por nada era el idioma del amor

- _ **¿Te parece horrible este idioma?**_ –le pregunte en francés, mis ojos brillantes, aprender tantos idiomas era lo único bueno de toda mi vida.

-¿Qué dijiste? –cuestiono, interesado

-Si te parecía tan horrible ese idioma –le explique, con una sonrisa- Bueno, en primer lugar, jamás aprenderás un idioma escribiéndolo o leyendo sobre él, aprenderás algunas cosas pero no lo suficiente, después de todo un niño no aprende su idioma natal leyendo las reglas del mismo ¿No? –le pregunte, el negó divertido

-¿Y qué haremos? ¿Ir a Francia? –bromeo

-No, dos horas al día tu y yo hablaremos en Francés –explique con una vaga sonrisa- verás cómo en dos semanas vas a terminar hablando tanto que te saldrá el idioma antes de que te des cuenta

-Bueno, y después de eso durante dos horas estudiaremos historia y matemáticas- me comento con seriedad, apuntándome con su dedo índice- verás cómo saldrás de aquí solo hablando sobre números y fechas

Sonreí. Pasaría cuatro horas diarias con él, estudiando, y esa idea hacia que mi corazón comenzará a golpetear suavemente en mi pecho, la sangre se movía más veloz y una sonrisa estúpida se instaló en mis labios, no entendía porque me hacía tanta ilusión.

- **Entonces, comencemos** –le dije mientras hablaba en francés- **iniciemos por lo básico ¿Qué es lo que puedes decir en este idioma?**

- **No mucho** –contesto encogiéndose de hombros, el acento japonés se le notaba y me hizo sonreír al escucharlo- **apenas y lo entiendo**

-Bueno, al menos lo entiendes –sonreí- te permitiré que me preguntes lo que quieras si lo haces en francés. Y yo responderé

-¿Lo que sea?

-Lo que quieras –confirme, frunció el ceño y luego me pregunto algo que no me esperaba: cual era mi comida favorita. Esperaba escuchar alguna pregunta sobre mi pasado, sobre el lenguaje o mi forma de ser, no una pregunta tan… trivial, me reí antes de contestarle que eran las hamburguesas.

Pasaría cuatro horas al día de esta forma, él y yo, por los próximos tres meses, hablando de cosas triviales, estudiando en el idioma del amor. Y mi maldito corazón que latía sin comprender porque


	12. Chapter 12

**12: Cosas de la vida**

 _Natsume Pov_

-¿Y qué tal te fue con Mikan? –cuestiono Ruka mientras se sentaba a mi lado bajo el árbol Sakura, sonreí encogiéndome de hombros

-No tan mal como esperaba –confirme- ¿Sabías que su comida favorita son las hamburguesas? Es la primera vez que una chica me confiesa que le gusta una comida tan grasosa, esperaba algo más típico ¿sabes? –bromee

-¿No estaban estudiando? –Me cuestiono con la ceja levantada- ¿Cómo es que sabes si le gustan las hamburguesas o no cuando solo estaban estudiando?

-Bueno, dijo que su mejor forma de enseñar algo es ejerciéndolo –explique encogiéndome de hombros con tranquilidad- así que estuvimos durante dos horas hablando en francés sobre cosas triviales

-¿Tú hablando sobre cosas triviales? –Cuestiono Ruka, sorprendido- vaya, eso es impresionante. ¿Y que más te enteraste de ella?

-Bueno, su color favorito es el naranja –comencé, con tranquilidad- le gusta la pasta, es su segunda comida favorita, los conejos son sus animales favoritos, le gustaría viajar a América del sur para practicar su español y conocer Paris, no le gustan las faldas, vestidos ni el color blanco, odia el color rojo, como ya sabía, le gusta la música clásica y sabe tocar el piano y el violín

-¿Piano y violín? Sorprendente- cometo Ruka

-Aunque hace años no toca, seis según ella el piano y tres el violín –comente, encogiéndome de hombros con tranquilidad- aunque no sé porque

-¿Y a ella como le va con sus materias? –pregunto

-No es tonta –admití con una pequeña sonrisa- solo que nunca… estudio realmente como debería estas materias, un par de clases más y supongo que ya estará

-Me gusta –susurró, viéndome con seriedad, abrí mis ojos sorprendido ¿le gustaba Mikan?

-¿Te gusta la castaña? –le cuestione, sorprendido, él estalló en carcajadas y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, divertido

-¡Ella no! –Comentó como si no fuera tal cosa- Me gusta Hotaru

-¿Imai?

-Sí –contesto, sonrojado

-¡OH CIELOS, TE GUSTA IMAI! –grite sin poder contenerme ¿en qué momento había pasado esto? Él se sonrojo furiosamente y vio hacia otro lado

-¡No lo grites! –me regaño

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –Le pregunte- No, espera ¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

-No, no sé cómo ni porque –comenzó el, tartamudeando- solo sé que, en algún momento, comenzó a gustarme ¿sabes? Pienso en ella todo el rato sin que pueda contenerme, y cuando estamos cerca siempre la observo. No sé, no lo entiendo

-Felicitaciones –murmure, con una sonrisa en mis labios- me alegro de que estés enamorado, eso debe de ser genial.

-Es lo mismo que sientes por Mikan –sonrió el, viéndome de reojo

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no –comente con seriedad- yo no siento amor ni nada por Lunares, solo me divierte verla, es como un acertijo

-¿Lunares? –consultó sorprendido, sonreí recordando cómo le había puesto el apodo a pesar de que jamás lo había dicho en vos alta hasta ese momento, sonaba bien, ya que no podía decir su nombre Lunares sonaba bien

-No importa- sonreí

-Hm… -susurró, observándome de reojo, sabía que el sospechaba algo sobre mí, sobre Mikan y el apodo, pero no dijo nada, era un buen amigo.

-¿Qué harás con respecto a Hotaru? –consulté

-Nada –contesto, encogiéndose de hombros- solo lo comente como… como un aviso al aire, ¿entiendes? No pensaba realmente hacer nada, solo quería exteriorizar mi sentimiento

-¿Desde cuándo no haces nada? –Pregunte con el ceño fruncido- Eres Ruka ¿no planeas conquistarla o algo así? Tienes un club de fans, seguro será fácil

-No bromees –rio el, dándome un golpe en el brazo- no es lo mismo. Cuando te des cuenta de que amas a Mikan verás que no es tan fácil simplemente conquistarla como si fuera una de las chicas del club de fans

-¡Que no me gusta Lunares! –le remarque, él rio mientras yo rodaba los ojos, no me creía.

 _Mikan Pov_

Últimamente pensaba en él todo el tiempo y eso me molestaba, supuse que era debido a que ahora lo veía cuatro horas diarias sin incluir las clases y las habilidades peligrosas, pero no entendía. Incluso ahora que imaginaba sus ojos carmesíes no sentía un temor que me invadía sino un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo ¿era eso normal? ¿Qué significaba?

-¿Mikan? –pregunto Emma mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿todo bien? Te veo pensativa últimamente, pequeña –me comento

-Estoy bien –susurré dándole una leve sonrisa- Solo estoy pensando en esos exámenes

-No te preocupes –me dijo ella con una sonrisa- seguro aprobarás, no lo dudes, eres muy inteligente Mikan –confesó

-Lo dice la chica que se convirtió en tutora –bromee mientras la veía de reojo- ¿Cómo te fue con Koko? ¿Le pudiste enseñar algo?

-Imposible –contesto con seriedad- se la pasa leyéndome la mente, bromeando, haciendo chistes pesados… ¡No sé cómo no lo golpee! –Exagero, poniendo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente, yo reí ante su conducta- ¿Sabes que es lo bueno en esto?

-¿Qué? –consulté

-Syo se puso celoso –susurró con una sonrisa emocionada- sé que suena mal comportarme así porque él este celoso, pero me hace feliz, me muestra que aún le importo.

-¡Por favor, Emma, es ridículo! –Le reñí con seriedad- él te ama, no necesitas ponerlo celoso para que te lo demuestre, están todo el día juntos

-Bueno, sí –acepto con una vaga sonrisa- pero llevamos tres años juntos ¿sabes? A veces creo que él se cansará y se irá. Sobre todo ahora que estamos aquí, hay tantas personas, tantas chicas sobre todo que lo quieren. Antes éramos solo tú y yo, y a vos te ve como una hermanita –explico

-Dios Emma, desearía golpearte –dramatice mientras la veía- ¡Syo te ama! ¿No ves cómo te mira? Sus ojos siempre brillan cuando habla, piensa o te mira, son lo más cursis que he visto en algún momento de mi vida

-Si tú dices –suspiro, mientras abrazaba sus piernas con una pequeña sonrisa- a veces creo que con el carácter que poseo lo terminaré alejándolo ¿me entiendes?

-Tu carácter es maravilloso –le conteste con seriedad- a veces eres un poco agresiva con respecto a los desconocidos, pero fue por la forma en la cual fuimos criadas

-¡Emma! –exclamo Syo, venia caminando desde el otro lado con misaki, Tsubasa, Tony e Hikari, la chica se giró para verlo, él rubio sonrió como embobado, acelerando el paso llegando a nuestro lado, se sentó y al instante rodeo con sus brazos a la chica pelinegra- ¿Cómo estas amor? No te das ni idea de cuánto te extrañe, te traje helado de menta –comento mientras le daba un pequeño pote

-Gracias –sonrió ella recibiéndolo y le dio un leve beso mientras los otros chicos se acercaban a un paso normal

-¡Cursis! –Grito Tony con burla, sentándose a mi lado- ¿puedes creer cómo se comportan? Parecen unos tortolitos

-¿Ves? –le susurré, ella me miro y sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos brillando mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio

-¿De que hablaban? –pregunto Syo con curiosidad, viéndonos

-Cosas de chicas- susurró su novia mientras abría el pote de helado y sacaba una cuchara

-¿Y no quieres contarme?

-Claro que no –contestó ella con diversión antes de comer un poco de helado- pero te amo –confeso mientras le besaba la mejilla con dulzura

-Y yo –suspiro, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella

Sonreí, eran lo más tierno del mundo, apostaría mi vida a que ellos terminarían convirtiéndose en unos ancianitos tiernos, ella sería una abuelita gruñona cargada de dulzura muy en el fondo, el sería un abuelito galán que viviría solo para verla, para contentarla, para complacerle cada uno de sus deseos; ambos vivirán felices, amándose como si fuera el primer día, o más aún.

Sería perfecto…

Esperaba estar ahí para verlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**13: Recuerdos**

 _Mikan Pov_

Estaba pérdida, asustada, rodeada de oscuridad, de silencio y del más profundo miedo. Los recuerdos se reproducían en mi mente una y otra vez, como película barata.

Caí al suelo, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, una detrás de otra, sentía mi cuerpo temblar y encogerse, tenía miedo, quería huir, quería hacerme pequeña y desaparecer de aquí, pero no podía. Estaba harta, solo deseaba que me dejarán tranquila, olvidar todo.

-¿Lunares? –pregunto Natsume, ¿Por qué estaba en medio del bosque a esta hora? Me gustaría poder cuestionarle, pero el llanto no me permitía gesticular- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Dónde te duele?

-N…no –sollocé, lo sentí acomodarse a un lado de mí, me removió, sentándome contra un árbol para darme una mirada, buscaba sangre o heridas de algún tipo

-¿Qué te pasa? –cuestiono, preocupado

-Tuve… pesadillas –sollocé mientras aspiraba profundamente, tratando de volver a tener mi compostura de siempre- Y… salí… a caminar, pero me perdí

-¿Lloras porque te perdiste o por tus pesadillas? –Cuestiono con amabilidad, mientras secaba mis mejillas con delicadeza, un suspiro roto escapo de mis labios- ¿Quieres que hablemos? Te escucharé, lo prometo, y no volveré a hablar sobre lo que digamos hoy, si quieres haré como si nada hubiera pasado, pero desahógate, Lunares, no solo te guardes todo.

-Odio el rojo –solloce mientras escondía mi cabeza en su pecho, sus brazos me cubrieron con dulzura, consolándome- tuve mi primera misión a los cinco años –sollozó- tenia… que matar a unas personas, pero deje viva a una mujer embarazada…

-Eso es porque eres buena –susurró Natsume con amabilidad, solloce ante lo que dijo

-Entonces… me obligaron a ir después a su casa- lloré desconsolada- para asesinarla… por no haber hecho bien mi trabajo… deje a… a su hijo huérfano… fue mi culpa

 _-Hola pequeña –susurró la mujer con una cálida sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia mí- ¿Qué haces tan sola mi niña? ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado? ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

 _-Me perdí –mentí, mi rostro se veía atemorizado, pero no por estar perdida, ella sonrió mientras me tomaba la mano con amabilidad, tirándome hacia dentro de la casa_

 _-No te preocupes, tengo unos hijos de tu edad, pueden tomar un helado y calmarse –propuso con una radiante sonrisa- luego iremos a buscar a tus papas ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Mikan –conteste sin dudar, la mujer me sentó en una mesa, un bebé dormitaba en una cuna cercana al lugar. "Mátalo" susurró una voz desde el auricular invisible que tenía puesto "Mátala ahora o tu morirás. Decide"_

 _La mujer no me había hecho nada, solo me ofreció helado y consuelo a una niña solitaria, tenía un bebé pequeño, un hijo correteaba en el piso de arriba. Pero era ella o yo, esta era mi misión, Ella día vivir, tenía una familia, pero yo…_

 _Yo realmente no deseaba morir._

 _La mate, la sangre roja tiño el suelo como si fuera agua carmesí, el bebé comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lloraría solo el resto de su vida. Yo Salí corriendo de la casa, mis pies manchados de sangre, me sentía asqueada. Y lloré_

-E…era ella… o yo –solloce ante el recuerdo

-Era una misión –me consoló nuevamente, parecía Hikari, tratando de buscar un motivo mayor por el cual yo había hecho lo que hice. La realidad era que había sido tan cobarde que había asesinado con tal de vivir.

-Y… -comencé, no sé porque quería comentarle sobre esto, mi peor sueño, mi más grande pesadilla, mi más temido recuerdo- cuando tenía siete… me violaron

-¿Qué? –la pregunta salió con asco y odio de su voz, más lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, me sentía sucia, manchada, rota, destruida. Como una muñeca, vacía en el interior, rota por fuera.

 _Estaba tocando el piano, aquella misión sería fácil, solo debía entretener al público, los demás se encargarían de sacar información a los invitados. Sonreí mientras deslizaba mis dedos por las teclas, la melodía salía hermosa, como si fuese mágica._

 _-Pequeña –me llamo un hombre de mirada oscura y ojos rojizos, una sonrisa malvada salió de sus labios- gracias por tocar en mi fiesta, lo haces muy bien ¿te gustaría descansar un momento y tomar algo?_

 _-¡Si! –grite, emocionada mientras dejaba el piano de lado, moría por comer algo de los que esos invitados llevaban de un lado para otro, el hombre extendió su mano hacia mí, yo la tome con la más pura ingenuidad._

 _Me llevo por un pasillo, no pregunte nada a pesar de que veía como menos y menos personas se hacían aparecer, quizás me llevaba a las cocinas. Me hizo entrar en una habitación, dijo que ahí estaba mi comida, yo tenía hambre, en la AAO no comía. El entro detrás de mí, cerró la puerta con pestillo, y el infierno comenzó. El dolor invadió mi cuerpo, el pánico y la angustia, el asco; me sentía sucia, como si fuera mi culpa ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo?_

 _Él se levantó, parecía divertido mientras me miraba, abrochándose la camisa, yo estaba llena de odio y dolor. Ese hombre se estaba divirtiendo, no pude contenerme, saque el cuchillo que siempre llevaba conmigo y lo asesine. La sangre de ese ser repulsivo cayó sobre mi vestido desgarrado, sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mi rostro, un charco carmesí me tiño con su sangre. Con su repulsiva sangre._

 _-¡Mikan! –grito Emma entrando a la habitación, el cuerpo del hombre descansaba muerto, yo lloraba hecha un ovillo, se acercó y me abrazo- perdóname pequeña, no me di cuenta cuando desapareciste, si hubiera llegado antes…_

-Quiero morir- rogué, el abrazo de Natsume se acentuó a mi alrededor, apoyándome- quiero morir.

-No, no vas a morir –susurró con seguridad, sentándome sobre su regazo- no morirás, no permitiré que pase, superaras todo esto, pequeña

-No, no lo haré, no puedo, cada vez que pienso que estoy mejor… vuelvo al inicio

-Te necesitamos, Lunares, muchas personas te necesitan –me informo mientras me acariciaba el cabello una y otra vez- así que ya no llores

-Mate a tant… tantos –susurré, el dolor mientras recordaba cada rostro, los niños pequeños, los ancianos, los hombres y las mujeres. Ellos también tenían personas a las que les importaban y yo las había asesinado sin más

-No fue tu culpa –repitió él una y otra vez, abrazándome con fuerza, queriendo unir las partes destruidas de mí ya roto yo- Y… lo siento

Me sorprendí por sus palabras, aunque las lagrimas no se detuvieron y sabia que no lo harían con facilidad

-¿De qu…que te disculpas? –solloce, aún intentando controlar mi respiración o mis temblores, el me acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa vaga

-No sé cómo consolarte –me confesó con la mirada baja- me encantaría saber que puedo decir para que dejarás de llorar, Mikan, pero no sé cómo calmar a las personas, no sirvo para esto. Así que lamento que te hayas tenido que encontrar con alguien como yo y no con una persona que pueda entenderte mejor

-Eres un idiota –sonreí vagamente, volviendo a resguardar mi cabeza en su pecho, sus manos me acariciaron la espalda con suavidad, solo eso era suficiente para que mi corazón comenzara a relajarse, parecía ahuyentar todos los malos recuerdos.

 _ **Natsume Pov**_

Lo odiaba, aunque no sabía a quién ¿a quién odiaba? ¿A la organización, por convertir a una persona maravillosa como ella en una asesina y ladrona, en un sicario? ¿O a los hombres que, siendo ella una niña, le robaron la poca inocencia que aún le quedaba? ¿Odiaba las órdenes que había recibido? ¿Me odiaba a mí por no estar ahí y ayudarla? ¿U odiaba todo eso?

La abrace, en algún punto, mientras lloraba y rogaba por morir, se había quedado dormida. No podía creer que la hubiera encontrado llorando mientras daba mi paseo por el bosque, tampoco podía creer que ella se hubiera roto de esa forma frente a mí, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo. Y lo odie, deteste no ver su alegría.

Me levante con cuidado, sosteniendo su cuerpo, la cabeza de ella cayó en mi cuello, su respiración lenta y tibia me erizaba la piel, era sorpresivamente delgada, casi no pesaba nada entre mis brazos, recién ahora me di cuenta de que tenía un pijama de lunares, no pude evitar reír ante eso

-Te voy a cuidar- susurre mientras besaba delicadamente su hombro, la parte más cercana a mí, su piel era sorpresivamente suave y cálida. Era hermosa.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente al sentir su proximidad ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Últimamente me comportaba como un estúpido cuando estaba cerca de ella. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando su dulce aroma de mandarinas, y me encamine hacia su departamento, bueno, el departamento de Emma, tenían la costumbre de dormir todos ahí

-Natsume –susurró la voz de la chica, su aliento golpeo mi cuello, agache mi cabeza para verla, seguía durmiendo. ¿Estaba soñando conmigo?

Sentí que la sangre se me calentaba y mi corazón comenzaba volar de solo pensar que la chica castaña pudiera estar soñado conmigo. Sería increíble.

-¿Mikan? –Susurró Hikari, rascándose el ojo cuando abrió la puerta- ¿Cómo es que salió sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Ya es muy tarde ¿Dónde estaba?

-Estaba en el bosque –susurré, mientras el chico de cabello rosa me dejaba entrar, vi que Emma, Syo y Tony dormían a pierna suelta en una enorme cama, la chica abrazaba un peluche, se veía tierna cuando dormía. Hikari se tiro sobre un colchón improvisado

-Esa es su cama –murmuro adormilado, señalando otro colchón improvisado de un costado- ¿ella estaba bien? ¿Por qué fue al bosque?

-Solo tuvo pesadillas –conteste mientras la recostaba en la cama, quitándole los zapatos y las medias con cuidado, él bostezo

-¿Te contó algo? Suele ser boca suelta cuando está deprimida –explico, removiéndose y abrazando su almohada, yo asentí- ¿No te importa?

-¿Cómo? –pregunte, sorprendido

-¿Aún la sigues amando? –cuestiono

-¿Amando? –pregunte sorprendido, mientras tapa a la chica que se removió, acomodando su cabello para que no le molestará

-Olvídalo, me lo acabas de confirmar –susurró- me alegro de que Mikan encuentre alguien que la ame a pesar de todo. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas –me pidió, más dormido que despierto

Fruncí el ceño mientras la dejaba y me paraba, no entendía que era lo que hablaba ¿Yo amando a Mikan? Por favor… solo… solo ¿la apreciaba? No, era más, suspire, el sueño debería estarme afectando, lo mejor era ir a descansar y olvidar todo por hoy.

" _Me alegro de que Mikan encuentre alguien que la ame a pesar de todo",_ cerré mis ojos, a mí no me importaba el pasado de Lunares, eran cosas que pasaron porque ella no pudo evitarlo, sabía que se sentía hacer cosas por obligación. La comprendía, y no me importaba en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, solo estaba aún más seguro de que la protegería de todo mal


	14. Chapter 14

**14: Estudios**

 _Natsume Pov_

Observe la ventana de la biblioteca, se estaba haciendo tarde y Mikan no llegaba para las clases ¿habría pasado algo? ¿Y si quizás después de lo de anoche…? Negué con la cabeza, no quería recordar lo sucedido anoche, solo de rememorar que un tipo asqueroso había podido violar a un ser tan delicado y pequeño como era Mikan… ¡Y no solo eso! Una pequeña y hermosa Mikan de siete años. Sentía repulsión, la bilis se me subía por la garganta, deseaba asesinar con mis propias manos a esa persona. Pero ella lo había hecho antes.

-Perdón –susurró Mikan mientras entraba a la biblioteca- llego tarde

-Está bien –le conteste con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ¿Comenzamos con francés?

- **Sí** –contesto en francés tomando asiento enfrente mío- **Quería** **pedirte** **algo**

-¿ **Qué**? –pregunte

- **Sobre** **lo** **de** **anoche** … -comenzó ella, bajando la cabeza- **me** **gustaría** **si** **no** **se** **lo** **dijeras** **a** **nadie** , **y** **si** **lo** **olvidas** , **por** **favor**

- **No** –susurré con seguridad- **No** **diré** **nada** **a** **nadie** , **pero** **tampoco** **lo** **voy** **a** **olvidar**.

-¿ **Eh**? ¡ **Pero** **Natsume** …!

- **Te** **quiero** **ayudar** –le interrumpí- ¿Cómo se dice que quiero que nos llevemos bien en Francés?

- **Quiero** **que** **nos** **llevemos** **bien** –me contesto ella, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿ **a** **qué** **te** **refieres** **con** **eso**?

-Bien, no tengo ni idea de cómo explicarlo en Francés, así que volvamos al japonés –sonreí apenado, ella rio mientras asentía, me encantaba verla sonreír- me refiero a que desde hace tiempo me caes bien, Lunares…

-Mikan –me corrigió

-Lunares –le refute- eres una persona bastante agradable, y me llevo mejor contigo desde que estamos con estas cuatro horas libres, hace casi un mes, siento que podemos llegar a ser amigos. No, quiero serlo –le explique con sinceridad- quizás no los mejores del mundo

-Entiendo –sonrió ella amablemente- ¿No tiene nada que ver con que ayer me encontraste llorando en medio de un bosque?

-Para nada –conteste con seriedad- por cierto ¿Qué comes? Eres increíblemente delgada ¡Deberías alimentarte mejor! –le regañe, ella rio ante eso, sus ojos volvieron a brillar

- **Gracias** –susurró en francés

- **De** **nada** –conteste en el mismo idioma

-¿Quieres que… hablemos de lo de anoche? –cuestiono, sonrojada

-Solo si es en francés y tú me dejas, prometo no preguntarte si no quieres –le propuse

- **Solo** **por** **esta** **vez** , **puedes** **preguntarme** –respondió

 **-Es… ¿Es por eso que ya no tocas el piano?** –Le cuestione

- **El piano y el rojo me traen malos** recuerdos –confirmo ella con un asentimiento- **desde esa época solo he tocado el piano unas contables veces. Desearía no volver a hacerlo**

- **¿Y te gusta? ¿El piano?** –le pregunte, ella me miro sorprendida por la pregunta, una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Odiaba esa sonrisa

- **Me encantaba** –confesó

-¿Tocarías el piano algún día para mí? –le pedí sin fijarme que era japonés, al instante me sentí como un estúpido, la chica respiro profundo, ¿Cómo le había preguntado semejante estupidez? Ahora mismo quería golpearme fuertemente, genial Natsume, eres un imbécil

- **Sí** –el susurro casi no llega a mis oídos. Había dicho que sí. Ella dijo que…

-¿ **Enserio**? –pregunte, sorprendido

- **Sí** –contesto con más firmeza- **solo** **si** **apruebas** **con** **diez** **cada** **materia** –propuso

- **Acepto** –dije al instante, una sonrisa saliendo de mis labios, con ella era todo tan natural…

Y ahora tenía un motivo por el cual hacer los exámenes, por el cual esforzarme haciéndolos y aún más: tenía un motivo por el cual sacarme diez en cada materia. Sería el mejor sin duda.

Continuamos hablando durante un largo rato, sobre cosas triviales, estaba seguro de que en toda mi vida jamás hable tanto como con ella, ni siquiera con Ruka, incluso soltaba risas que no esperaba que me salieran, la calidez parecía instalarse en mí, como si el sol me golpeara constantemente, cuando estaba cerca de ella. Era ridículo

Luego sacamos los libros de historia y matemáticas, me encantaba verla morder la punta del lápiz, fruncir la nariz, levantar la ceja mientras leía algo que no comprendía, morderse la mejilla por el interior buscando la respuesta…

Era hermosa.

-Bien, tiempo –sonrió mientras me veía- se cumplieron las cuatro horas

¿Tan rápido? Me queje en mi mente, pero solo asentí con indiferencia, ella comenzó a guardar sus útiles en la mochila

-Gracias, Natsume –susurró mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro- por lo de anoche y… lo de hoy. Por ayudarme a estudiar y todo eso –confeso, bajando la vista, quise abrazarla, protegerla, no dejarla ir, quisiera…

-De nada, ya te dije que no era necesario –le susurré, regalándole una leve sonrisa que no sabía dónde salió- ¿Vas a ir a cenar? –le cuestione

-La comida de la confitería no me gusta –confeso, frunciendo la nariz- así que supongo que no… Emma generalmente cocina, pero ahora está ocupada, Syo la invito a no sé qué –explico, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa

-¿Y no sabes cocinar? Los departamentos tienen cocina –le dije como si fuera obvio

-Sí, pero créeme, no quieren que cocine –se rio sin poder evitarlo- lo intente una vez y queme la cocina

-¿Enserio? –Pregunte, sorprendido y con diversión- ¿Quieres que te invite a cenar? Podemos hacer hamburguesas

No supe porque la invite. No era algo que hubiera planeado, me salió antes de razonar.

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamo ella, emocionada, una sonrisa pintada en su rostro- ¿Podemos ver una película mientras cenamos? –consulto

-Que no sea cursi –pedí, ella asintió exaltada y me levante, tomando mis libros

-¿Quieres ver algo animado? –pregunto ella

-Demasiado infantil –le refute mientras nos encaminábamos a mi habitación

-¿Alguna de comedia?

-Que no sea ridícula –le advertí, ella asintió con emoción.

Llegamos a mi habitación, la deje entrar y le mostré la sala, aunque ella sabía dónde quedaba, era la misma habitación que la suya después de todo o la de Emma, le dije que fuera poniendo la peli mientras ponía a hacerse las Hamburguesas, ella comenzó a revisar los CD que tenía, preguntándome sobre algunos, se decidió por una animada de Disney, se lo permití porque me sorprendió que jamás la hubiera visto, realmente no había tenido infancia.

Me acerque con las hamburguesas, la deje sobre la mesita ratonera y nos sentamos en el suelo, puse en el centro unas palomitas fritas y una jarra con jugo junto con dos vasos, además de unas cuantas servilletas.

Jamás me reí tanto, la película ridícula de Disney que siempre me había parecido aburrida y sin sentido ahora me resultaba increíblemente brillante, con una nueva luz, comimos, me resulto divertido ver como masticaba la hamburguesa como si fuera la última comida de su vida pero con delicadeza de una reina, después de ver esa pusimos otra, y otra…

Hasta que se quedó dormida sobre mi sillón, abrazando una de las almohadas negras que había, pensé en despertarla, en llevarla a la habitación de Emma o en la suya. Luego me pareció mejor dejarla donde estaba, la levante en brazos y la lleve hasta mi cama, le quite los zapatos y la tape con la colcha para luego apagar las luces, me saque una de las mantas y me fui al sillón.

Mi corazón latía cada vez que pensaba que la castaña dormía a unos metros, a una habitación de diferencia de la mía, me encantaría poder ir y verla dormir, pero si llegaba a despertar y me veía, no sabría cómo explicarle que estaba haciendo

Me removí en el sillón y me tape, acomodando mi cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos, solo esperaba caer pronto en el sueño de Morfeo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**15: La primera misión**_

 _Mikan Pov_

-Lo siento pero Mikan no se pondrá esto –aclaro Emma con seguridad, yo me encontraba con la vista baja, demasiado asustada y avergonzada como para decir cualquier otra cosa o siquiera levantar la mirada

-¿Creen que ustedes elegirán que se pone o que no? –Cuestiono persona con el ceño fruncido, su tono se escuchaba molesto- A mí no me importa porque motivo no quiere ponerse este ridículo vestido, la cuestión aquí es que tienen una misión y se debe poner esto para ir a ella ¿entendido?

Sí, yo no tenía problemas con ponerme un vestido o ir de misión, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Solo odiaba ese color. Un vestido carmesí, rojo, del color del rubí, apenas lo había visto cuando persona lo puso dentro de mí me paralice por completo y así me había quedado hasta entonces, ni siquiera podía gesticular una palabra, los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente lentamente, como una película antigua y sin sonido…

-A ver, muéstrame ese vestido –pidió Natsume con frialdad, escuche un suave "fru fru" de cuando tomo el vestido, imaginaba sus ojos rojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir, era el único carmesí que no provocaba en mi un odio rotundo y un dolor cargado de memorias insensibles… y luego

-¡¿Qué haces?! –el grito de persona, pegue un respingo asustada y levante la mirada, el chico estaba con una flama en su mano, disolviendo el vestido que me había atemorizado desde que entre a la sala y lo había visto a cenizas, Hikari estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa extraña, como diciendo "yo sé porque hiciste eso, te apoyo". Incluso parecía ¿orgulloso?

-Quemarlo –contesto con frialdad- Mikan ahora no podrá ponerse este vestido… ¿no es verdad, Persona?

Mikan…

Mi corazón retumbo al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, sonaba tan bien, como si fuese una nueva melodía o el comienzo de una canción, dulce, con lentitud, un llamado… persona fijo su vista en mí, sus ojos estaban furiosos, baje la vista avergonzada por mi actitud

-Lo siento –susurré, me sentía pequeña ante su frialdad

-Ya, no nos molestaremos por un estúpido vestido –pidió Tsubasa con seriedad, acariciando mi espalda- yo lo solucionaré, tengo una amiga

-¿Una amiga? –pregunto Syo, viéndolo de reojo, él guiño un ojo marcando un numero en su celular, al instante le respondieron

-¿Hola, pelirrosa? –saludo alegremente- mira, tengo una urgencia… necesito un vestido… yeps… para Mikan… ¿En cuánto…? Okey, nos vemos

-¿Le llamaste a Misaki por un vestido? –le cuestiono Tony, sorprendido

-Misaki tiene un hobby bastante entretenido y vagamente útil –explico, encogiéndose de hombros- hace ropa, y adivina talles solo con verlos. En cuanto los vio les hizo ropa para ustedes, supuse que tendría un vestido para Mikan y lo único que hice fue llamarla para pedirlo, está emocionada, quiere ver cómo te quedará puesto. Lo hizo de color melón ¿está bien? –me sonrió, me sonrojé y asentí

-Sí, gracias

Rei bufó, rindiéndose, mientras maldecía al aire y a todos nosotros sin la menor delicadeza ni bajar el tono de voz, Emma lo veía como si quisiese asesinarlo pero la mano de Syo y la mirada de Tony la mantenían en su lugar, persona se sentó y comenzó a revisar unos papeles, Natsume se sentó viendo la ventana, dándome por completo la espalda, sentí mi corazón latir contra mis oídos al verlo y me giré, levemente sonrojada, para ver a Hikari y Tsubasa discutiendo sobre un tema que no entendía, pero tenían una revista sobre el tema. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Misaki estaba en el aula, agitada y con un vestido entre sus brazos, me tomo del codo y salió corriendo hacia el baño tirando de mí, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa ante su efusividad.

-¡Vamos, póntelo! –me apresuro, sacando un kit de costurera, me ayudo a ponérmelo, era corte princesa hasta debajo de las rodillas, las mangas eran un suave tul ajustado hasta el codo, sonrió orgullosa mientras pasaba una pequeña cinta decorada por mi cintura para marcarla, de color negro, y acomodó mis cabellos con broches del mismo color y forma de rosas- ¡Oh cielos, es perfecto! Soy un genio ¿no es así? ¡Cuando abra mi boutique serás el primer cliente! ¡Y tendrás varios vestidos gratis! Es más, incluso haré tu vestido de boda

¿Boda?

Me imagine casándome con un vestido blanco, caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia, los bancos repletos de conocidos y amigos, llegaba al altar y me giraba para ver el rostro de mi prometido, de mi futuro esposo, él se giró a verme, una sonrisa malvada en su rostro antes de besarme con desesperación, la noche de bodas llegó a mi mente. Sentí como un agujero negro se me formaba en el estómago, la bilis subió por mi garganta, en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

-¿Mikan, todo bien? –consultó Misaki, abrí mis ojos lentamente, intentando parar el dolor de mi cuerpo y me encontré con sus ojos cálidos, llenos de preocupación, sonreí vagamente

-Sí –conteste, tranquilamente- gracias por el vestido, Misaki, tengo que… volver al aula, Persona me matará si continuo perdiendo el tiempo aquí

-Bien –se burló Persona en cuanto entre- ahora que todos tienen la ropita que quieren y estar peinaditos como a ustedes le gustan ¿creen que podemos comenzar la misión? ¿O preferirían hacer algo, beber una taza de café o algo así? –cuestiono con sarcasmo

-Bueno, el café no me gusta- comento Emma con falsada tranquilidad- pero me gusta el té, ya sabes, descendencia ingle…

-¿Quieres morir? –Le interrumpió Rei con un tono seco- escuchen mocosos. La misión es que vayan, averigüen quienes están en esa fiesta, que hacen, de que trabajan, donde viven ¿entienden? Todo, absolutamente todo. Luego, se regresan.

Rodé los ojos ¿solo era eso? Fácil, de principiantes casi, sacar información…

[…]

-Bienvenidos a la fiesta, por favor entren –pidió el hombre abriendo la puerta, nosotros ingresamos en completa tranquilidad, como si realmente hubiésemos sido invitados a aquel lugar, una vez dentro, nos dividimos el trabajo en áreas y a mí, (Por bendita o maldita suerte) me toco con el chico de ojos carmesí.

-Lunares –me llamo mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-¿Sí? –le cuestione mientras llegábamos a nuestro lado

-No te arriesgues demasiado ¿quieres? –me pidió con un tono indiferente- no hagas estupideces, si ves que algo pasa, nos iremos, no te metas en pleitos ridículos ¿comprendes?

-No te preocupes Natsume, se cómo hacer mi trabajo –le sonreí levemente divertida, encogiéndome de hombros- ahora, encárgate de la derecha y yo de la izquierda, quiero regresar a casa a dormir rápido –le pedí, él puso los ojos en blanco antes de alejarse al lado contrario que le pedí, sonreí vagamente, claro, él nunca me haría caso.

Natsume POV

Suspire mientras terminaba de hablar con un hombre, era detestable hablar de esa forma amigable con personas desconocidas para intentar ganarme sus "favores" y que me den alguna maldita información, pero era peor memorizar nombres, rostros y perfil al mismo tiempo.

Me gire buscando a Mikan con la mirada, parecía que se me había hecho un tic buscarla cada dos minutos, me demoré un poco más de lo usual: estaba hablando tranquilamente con un joven que le sonreía estúpidamente. Bufé sin poder contenerme ¿era tan complicado ver a una chica bonita y no acercarse? Y era tan descarado, que intentaba tocarla a pesar de lo incomoda que ella se veía.

Respiré y me encamine hacia ellos con paso firme, no necesite ni siquiera ponerme a su lado antes de que el rostro del hombre se transformara en uno más serio y de que Mikan se girase para verme, al instante una sonrisa aliviada se instaló en su rostro ampliamente.

-Natsume –susurró, observándome, me acerque hasta ponerme a su lado y el chico desapareció al instante

-¿Todo bien? –cuestione con el ceño fruncido

-Todo bien –confirmo ella tomándome del brazo, mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente contra mis oídos, como si en cualquier momento se me fuese a salir- ¿Vamos a comer algo? Muero por una tarta

-¿A comer? Pero… -comencé, intentándola persuadir, sin embargo ella me miro con los ojitos de cachorrito y la calidez se instaló en mi pecho- Está bien, vamos.

-¡Yei! –exclamo, tomándome del codo y tirándome hacia la barra, rodé los ojos ante su infantil carácter y casi lo vuelvo a hacer cuando pidió una sachertorte con té dulce, yo solo pedí un café. Mientras hablábamos tranquilamente, su mirada se perdió en la nada

-¿Mikan? –Cuestione con el ceño fruncido, intentando seguir su vista- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?

- **Es mi antiguo Jefe de AAO-** susurró ella en francés, sin siquiera darse cuenta, al instante me gire, intentando distinguir de quien ella hablaba: un joven de smoquin blanco bebía en la barra de enfrente, de espaldas

-¿ **Estas segura?** –pregunte con preocupación

- **Más que eso** –susurró ella con un asentimiento, aun en francés- **Tenemos que irnos… si él nos ve… nosotros… yo…**

-Estará todo bien ¿sí? –Le susurré viéndola fijamente- ven, sígueme

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde iremos? –cuestiono ella mientras me seguía- Natsume, por favor, yo… no... Debemos irnos… por favor

-No podemos –susurré mientras ingresaba al patio interno- Quédate aquí ¿entendido? Y siempre da la espalda a las personas, al ventanal

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella extrañada

-Traeré a los chicos sin que él se dé cuenta, pero deben quedarse acá, la noche y las cortinas evitarán que sean vistos, hace demasiado frío como para que alguien salga- explique con el ceño fruncido- pero debes prometerme que no te moverás, por favor, solo quédate aquí

-Sí –susurró ella mientras soltaba mi brazo, asentí, ingresando de nuevo por la puerta, el tipo aún seguía bebiendo de espaldas, rápidamente busque a los demás chicos con la mirada, estaban repartidos por diferentes lugares, debía moverme para juntarme con ellos.

Pero no quería dejar a Mikan.

-¿Natsume? –Pregunto Tsubasa sorprendido llegando a mi lado- ¿Pasa algo?

Al fin ese imbécil servía de algo.

-Ve a buscar los chicos y adviértele que su antiguo jefe está aquí. Que se escondan y no se dejen ver- le pedí, señalando discretamente al tipo, Tsubasa asintió sin dudarlo, comenzando a moverse entre la vista y yo volví a entrar al patio

-¿Ya? –susurró Mikan mientras se giraba un poco para verme

-No te gires- le reñí con seriedad mientras caminaba para quedar enfrente de ella- solo mírame ¿entendido? Tus amigos están bien

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –susurró ella clavando sus ojos temerosos en mí

-Solo un poco más –le susurré con tranquilidad- no te preocupes.

-Natsume, no digas que no me preocupe –me pidió con un leve tono de sarcasmo- estoy literalmente a dos metros de volver a una celda o morir, no quiero no preocuparme o estar tranquila

La puerta se abrió y se cerró con un fuerte golpe, levante la mirada levemente, el hombre de la barra se encontraba a menos de un metro, fumando y viéndonos.

-¿Natsume? –cuestiono Mikan levantando la mirada para fijarla en mi- ¿Quién entro?.. fue.. ¿Fue él?

-Sh –susurré, entrecruzando mis brazos por su cintura- finge ser mi pareja ¿sí? no te gires, no hables en voz alta, no te tenses.

-No… -murmuro ella apoyando su mano en mi antebrazo, estaba temblando- Yo no… ¿nos está viendo?

-Sh –le suplique, mirándola- no pasará nada, te lo prometo, antes lo mato si es necesario

El hombre frunció el ceño viéndonos ¿acaso había escuchado lo que dije? ¿Nosotros nos veíamos sospechosos? ¿Había reconocido a Mikan? No… esto... Esto no podía estar pasando. La observe, sus ojos marrones brillaban con miedo, sus rizos se encontraban desparramados y parecía rogar que nos fuéramos de ahí, pero cualquier movimiento podía ser peligroso, entonces, en este caso ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

-No te asustes –le pedí, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla

-¿Qué? –susurró, sorprendida viéndome

-Cierra los ojos, confía en mi –le suplique, ella frunció el ceño, sin embargo hizo lo que le pedí y yo aproveche de acercarme hasta juntar nuestros labios en un casto roce que apenas y juntaba nuestras bocas.

Pero maldición, solo eso basto para olvidarme donde estaba, con quien y porque, me olvide de todo excepto de Mikan y los sentimientos que corrían dentro de mi, literalmente.

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos, el chico se habia ido, suspire alejándome de Mikan, estaba roja como un tomate, observándome

-Se fue –susurré, el alivio se instalo en su mirada y el sonrojo se acentuó- yo… creo que debemos volver. Al menos sabemos que se encontraba acá hoy

-Sí, mejor volvamos- murmuro Mikan mientras se giraba- Tenemos que… encontrar a los demás, me adelantaré

-Sí, seguro –murmure mientras la veía alejarse. ¿Por qué había decidido que la besaría? Era porque eso haría que el tipo se alejara ¿no es así? ¿Solo para eso? No porque yo quisiera ¿Verdad? Realmente no deí haber sentido nada… pero lo sentí ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo entonces? ¿Por qué lo único que hacía era buscarla y pensar en ella?


	16. Chapter 16

16: ¡Semana de exámenes!

Natsume Pov

Todo había sido muy extraño con Mikan desde que nos besamos en la misión. En realidad, aparentemente, todo seguía igual, ella me enseñaba lenguajes dos horas, yo matemáticas e historia, continuábamos hablando, a veces comíamos juntos ¿entonces, que era lo que se encontraba diferente?

Que cada vez que nos mirábamos a los ojos directamente terminábamos desviando la mirada, sintiendo que mi corazón latía justo en mi garganta, con un nudo que no sabía cómo destruir. Me molestaba verla con otros, escucharla reír de lo que decía alguien, incluso el simple hecho de que ella sonría viendo a alguien (hombre o mujer) me fastidiaba, y yo no comprendía mis sentimientos.

¡Incluso intente incendiar el uniforme de Hikari! Aunque claro, Ruka me contuvo antes explicándome que solo eran amigos, claro, yo ya lo sabía, sin embargo a pesar de eso me molestaba. Lo odiaba.

Así había pasado el mes que quedaba y finalmente hoy entregaban las notas de los exámenes, la pequeña castaña temblaba a mi lado, haciendo sonar sus uñas sobre la mesa, preocupada por las calificaciones, yo solo sonreí vagamente, casi sin darme cuenta ¿Se ponía así solo por unos exámenes?

-Tranquila, seguro aprobamos –le calmo Hikari acariciándole la cabeza, un gruñido leve salió de mi pecho y abrí el manga que tenía sobre el banco, si no me distraía podría prender fuego el aula entera en un dos por tres.

-¡Rosas y margaritas! –Grito el profesor Gay ingresando al aula con un estúpido traje rosa- Tengo los sobres del fin del mundo, digo, de las calificaciones. Se los iré entregando ¿sí? ¡Espero que a todos les haya ido bien!

Apenas empezó a repartir, escuche las quejas provenientes por la mayor parte de las personas presentes, claro, los exámenes finales eran los más complicados y difíciles, lo bueno es para recuperarlos solo debías dar el tema en el que habías fallado y no la materia completa de nuevo… a menos que hayas fallado la materia completa.

-¡APROBE BIOLOGÍA! –grito Sumire levantándose de su asiento- ¡Aprobé! –repitió, esta vez observando al melli, él le sonrió con orgullo, sus ojos brillando ante la chica…

¿Se estaba enamorando? Nah, imposible, eran el sol y la luna, tan diferentes que la frase "Los opuestos se atraen" ya no servía para ellos.

Hotaru abrió su sobre con desinterés, y luego suspiro, tenía todo 10 y 9.5, como siempre. Los mellizos igual, bastante bien para haber ingresado al colegio hacia casi cinco meses, Syo aprobó todo, aunque su nota máxima era un 8.6.

Luego, Narumi dejo los sobres sobre nuestro banco. Cada uno tomo el suyo y observe como Mikan respiraba profundamente, tomando valor. El primero en abrirlo fue Ruka: de 8 a 10, todo aprobado. Hikari le siguió, dos materias desaprobadas (Matemáticas y Biología), lo demás con 8.4; Yo abrí mi sobre, sonreí con orgullo

-¡¿Todo con diez?! –Grito Mikan sorprendida al lado de mi oído- ¡Es injusto!

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es injusto cuando aún no viste tus notas, baka? –cuestione con el ceño fruncido

-No quiero abrirlo, moriré –se quejó, volviéndose a sentar sobre su silla

-Déjate de llorar castaña, no estará tan mal –le dijo Hikari tomando el sobre- lo abro yo, si es algo importante te aviso

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera! –Grito Mikan viendo como el chico abría el sobre de sopetón, sacando el papel, se quedó en silencio mientras lo leía- ¿Qué tan mal?

-Todo aprobado –sonrió Hikari entregándole la nota

-¡¿TODO APROBADO?! –cuestiono ella emocionada, tomando la carta: tenía notas de siete a diez, su único diez era en idiomas, pero ahí estaba- ¡TODO APROBADO!

-Felicitaciones idiota –sonrió Hotaru viendo a la pequeña castaña

-¿Viste? Y eso que te preocupabas –se burló Syo con diversión- temes mejores notas que Hikari

-¡Hay! –exclamo el susodicho falsamente dolido

Las risas provinieron de varias partes, la mayoría había aprobado, por supuesto, solo dos habían desaprobado casi todas las materias, entre ellos Koko. Sonó el timbre de recreo y los gritos se unieron a él, por supuesto, era víspera de navidad, lo que significaba ¡Fin de curso!

Respire profundo, tirándome sobre mi cama ¿Quién diría que finalmente terminaría comiendo en el salón con los de mi curso debido a que la maldita castaña me lo pidió con ojos brillosos? Era ridículo. Yo era ridículo, esto era estúpido. El teléfono que tenía en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar

-Ahora no, por favor- me queje mientras lo tomaba, pensando en que sería Persona pidiendo una nueva misión ¡Acababan de comenzar las vacaciones! ¿No podía dejarme tranquilo una semana? Pero esta vez quizás, solo quizás, pudiera decirle que no quería a ese hijo de…

-¿Natsume? –Susurró la dulce voz de Mikan al otro lado, me senté de sopetón en la cama, no esperé que fuera ella la persona a la cual atendí- ¿Natsume?

-¿Sí? –conteste, tragando el nudo que se me formo

-Te… te había prometido que tocaría el piano para ti –comentó ella con timidez al otro lado del teléfono- Y quería sabía si… ¿Aún quieres escucharme tocar? –cuestiono

¿Qué si aún quería? Temía que lo hubiese olvidado y tampoco quería recordárselo, no deseaba obligarla, una sonrisa estúpida salió de mis labios

-Seguro –le comente con cierta indiferencia en mi tono

-¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Tengo el piano –comento ella con tranquilidad, asentí, a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme y le mande un seco si antes de cortar

Maldición, iría al departamento de la castaña a oírla tocar.

Mikan POV

Solté un leve soplido, era impresionante lo que estaba pasando. Yo, Mikan Yukihira estaba invitando a Natsume a mi departamento para tocar el piano, era sencillamente imposible, algo totalmente desquiciado ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido esto? Pase de odiar el piano a estar nerviosa por tocarlo y sentir mariposas en el vientre ¿pero era por el piano o por él? ¿Por él? ¿Quizás? No… No… ¿O sí?

-Maldición –me queje, sacudiendo mi cabello discretamente, al instante el timbre sonó en el departamento- Maldición, maldición –susurre mientras me levantaba ¿en dónde me había metido?

Me acerque y abrí la puerta, estaba Natsume, me saludo con calma mientras entraba y yo cerré la puerta tras él.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? –Pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido- Si quieres solo podemos ver una peli, traje una de las infantiles que TIENES que ver…

-¿Trajiste una peli? –Pregunte, sorprendida

-Y para hacer palomitas –comento encogiéndose de hombros

-Espera –le interrumpí levantando mi mano- te prometí lo el piano, luego vemos la película –le explique

-¿Pero estás… segura? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido- no es algo necesario yo…

-Solo muévete –me reí mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca, él parecía más histérico que yo ante la idea de tocar el piano.

Me senté en el banquillo del piano, él tomando asiento a mi lado, sonreí vagamente y comencé a tocar. Entonces, las ideas se desvanecieron de mi mente, dejándola en blanco, y miles de mariposas se transportaban desde mi vientre hacia mis dedos, tocando melodías que ya no recordaba cómo se llamaban.

-Es hermoso –susurró Natsume cuando deje de tocar- es la primera vez que escucho a alguien tocando tan hermoso –confesó, provocando que me sonroje a más no poder

-No bromees- reí sacudiéndolo por el hombro- Solo toco promedio

-¿promedio? Yo ni puedo tocar una tecla –comento el con diversión- No deberías dejar de tocar el piano, Mikan, se nota desde lejos que es así, que amas tocarlo.

-Hm… -susurré, inflando levemente mis mejillas ¿volver a tocar el piano?...

-Hola linda –susurró la voz de mis recuerdos haciendo presencia, claro, él no permitiría que fuese feliz.

-Ya deja de pensar en cosas tristes –me regaño Natsume pellizcándome las mejillas con seriedad

-No estaba pensando en cosas tristes –exclame con el ceño fruncido, solo estaba recordando, me gustaría decirle

-Vamos a comer, yo preparo la cena ¿quieres hamburguesas?

-Engordare si sigo comiendo eso –sonreí con diversión

-Solo camina niña o me arrepentiré. Apresúrate –me ordeno, empujándome por la cintura hacia la puerta- Vamos, siéntate ahí y espérame mientras pones la película, no destruyas nada ¿lo entiendes?

-Si papá –me burlo, sentándome sobre mi sillón

-Hola linda –volvió a susurrar la voz de mi recuerdos- ¿Sabes que tocas el piano muy bien?...

Cerré los ojos, deseando que el deseo se desvaneciera pronto. Natsume no podía verme así, no quería que me viera así.

-¿Quieres saber cómo juegan los adultos?...

El recuerdo debía irse, por favor, que se fuera… que termine pronto… sentía mi pecho arder, mis ojos lagrimar.

-Tocas hermoso –susurró la voz de Natsume, abrí los ojos, sorprendida ¿en que momento había llegado a mi lado? Ah… no estaba ¿Entonces? ¿Era un recuerdo?, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, la calidez que quemaba comenzó a extenderse, pero era algo tierno, que no hería- No deberías dejar de tocar el piano, Mikan, se nota desde lejos que es así, que amas tocarlo.

Oh, claro. Ahora me daba cuenta, Natsume era el medicamento de mis malos recuerdos.

-Mikan, apresúrate –grito la voz del chico carmesí desde la cocina- si tengo que ir a poner el DVD no haré tu hamburguesa

-¡Si señor! –exclame con diversión, levantándome del sofá

Natsume era mi cura, quien borraba los malos recuerdos y me sacaba de los momentos heridos.


	17. Chapter 17

17: Beso

Mikan Pov

No sé cómo mis pies se habían movidos solos hasta quedar enfrente de Natsume, de pie, últimamente todo lo que hacía, pensaba o sentía tenía que ver directamente con esa persona, mis sentimientos me confundían.

Mire a Natsume, estaba durmiendo, se veía bien cuando dormía, como si nadie pudiese arruinar su calma y su paz, yo esperaba que realmente así fuera, incluso cuando estuviera despierto. Sus largar pestañas le hacían una leve sombra debajo de sus ojos cerrados, sobre sus pómulos y tenía los labios entreabiertos de un suave color carmesí, como un rojo muy pálido. Ya no odiaba el rojo, aun no me acostumbraba, pero no lo odiaba, me arrodille frente a él, su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el tronco del árbol Sakura que le daba sombra del sol de la mañana.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como caballo fuera de control, me gustaba, lo sabía, aunque no lo admitiera y la idea me diera pavor siquiera pensarla. Me acerque aún más, tenía su rostro a centímetros del mío, mi mundo se paralizó.

Tome coraje que no tenía en un fuerte respiro, inhalando por mi nariz, solo quería probar como se sentiría besar a alguien por elección propia, besar a alguien que quisiera y él no tenía por qué descubrirlo nunca, después de todo estaba profundamente dormido ¿no es así?, toque sus labios con los míos, un cosquilleo se instaló en mi estómago, en mi cuerpo entero, sentía que volaba.

Y no me asusté. Pensé que si algún día volvía a hacer algo como esto los recuerdos llegarían mi mente y el miedo detendría mi cuerpo, yo estaba marcada. Estaba destruida, pero al contrario, no pasó nada de eso ¿Era porque Natsume de verdad me gustaba? ¿Por qué yo había tomado la iniciativa?

Me aleje, fijándome en su rostro que aún se mantenía relajado, dormido, en su respiración lenta y sonreí honestamente, como hacía varios años que no lo hacía, desde el corazón.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Lunares? -Cuestionó con los ojos aun cerrados

-¡KYA! Tu... E... Desp... -Las palabras no se formaban, me sentía avergonzada, seguro estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro, el abrió sus ojos

Los ojos carmesíes a los que ya no temía.

-Eres una idiota -confirmo mientras su mano apretaba mi muñeca con delicadeza, di un respingo cuando tiro del agarre haciendo que cayese sentada sobre él, a centímetros de su rostro, incluso podía oír los latidos de su corazón, levemente más rápidos de los usuales, los míos estaban por salir del pecho debido a la velocidad que tenía, solo esperaba que él no los escuchara.

Entonces cerró la diminuta distancia y me beso, pero no un roce como el que yo le había dado, casto y completamente inocente, este beso era cálido, cargado de sentimientos que no lograba comprender por completo, sus labios se movían sobre los míos, haciendo que yo los siguiera con timidez, su lengua mojo mi labio inferior y cuando los abrí, sorprendida, esta entró.

El cosquilleo se intensificó de tal forma que estaba segura de que el mundo había desaparecido para mí, en ese instante estábamos solo él y yo debajo de ese enorme árbol de Sakura. Solo él y yo en todo el mundo, sin Alice, sin personas, sin nada.

Finalmente nos separamos en busca del oxígeno tan necesario para vivir, el sostuvo mi rostro por la barbilla, estaba segura de que tenía un leve tono rosado en mis mejillas pero no me importaba, sus ojos parecían brillar como una hoguera cálida, sus labios se mantenían entreabiertos, cercanos a mí, el aire que salía de ellos golpeaba mi rostro, su aroma a mentas…

-La próxima vez, bésame así -me susurro, en su voz no había sarcasmo ni maldad, solo algo de diversión, me sonroje aún más ante lo que había dicho- ¿entendido, Mikan?

-¡Me llamaste Mikan! -Exclamé, emocionada, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco

-No es lo que pregunte -me refutó mientras acercaba su rostro al mío con cuidado, rozando mis labios lentamente- te pregunte si entendiste

-S... Si, entendí -tartamudo nerviosa, él rio y junto nuevamente sus labios con los míos, en un beso y no en un roce- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos volveremos a besar? –cuestione,

-Sí –confirmó como si fuera obvia- A menos que no quieras, claro… pero creo que esa no es la situación ¿no es así? –pregunto, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y el rio entre dientes, besándome suavemente

Maldito cosquilleo.

-Tengo… Tengo que irme –susurre, poniendo mi mente en orden- ni siquiera sé por qué vine todavía, se supone que tengo clases…

-Es hora del almuerzo –susurró él

-Se terminó hace rato –le conteste, él levanto una ceja extrañado, fijándose en la hora- creo… debemos volver a clases –murmure, sonrojada

-Yo no voy a ir –suspiro mientras se recostaba contra él árbol- tenemos matemática, detesto a Jinno, es más seguro quedarme aquí

-Pero te castigarán, Jinno dijo que… -comencé, viéndolo con seriedad

-Es lo mismo, tu ve –me pidió, yo asentí levantándome, arregle mi falda de a cuadros- ¿Y mi beso de despedida? –Pidió, fingiendo hacerme ojitos, yo reí ante su forma de actuar y el tomo mi mano con delicadeza, tirando hacia él, me agache, dejando los rostros a la misma altura y lo besé- Creo que encontré algo más divertido que ver tu ropa interior… corazoncitos

-¡Maldito pervertido! –grite, levantándome para darle la espalda, lo escuche reír vagamente mientras me iba, era un estúpido, un idiota que hacía que mi corazón latiera como desbocado.

-¡Mikan! –Exclamo Syo, parado en la entrada del edificio de secundaria- ¿Dónde estabas, jovencita? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Sí, perdón por llegar tarde –me disculpe con una vaga sonrisa- ¿entramos?

-¿Bromeas? Jinno nos matará si entramos ahora- contesto mientras me tomaba de la mano- vamos a caminar, quiero hablar contigo

-¿Hm? ¿Hice algo? –Pregunte, sorprendida mientras me dejaba llevar, el no contesto nada hasta que nos sentamos en un bonito patio entre las escuelas- ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Syo?

-¿Qué te sucede con Natsume? –Cuestiono, con el ceño fruncido- no te estoy regañando ni nada de eso, solo quisiera saber que te sucede ¿Qué sientes por él?

-¿Qué siento por él? –Le pregunte, mire mis manos y suspire vagamente- no lo sé, Syo.

-¿Es amor? –pregunto

-¿Cómo se siente eso? –pregunte yo a la vez, él sonrió como si hubiese hablado con un niño pequeño antes de envolverme entre sus brazos

-Eres tan linda –suspiro besándome la mejilla- bueno cariño, El amor es un sentimiento producido por las neuronas que se extiende por todo el cuerpo, tu pulso se acelera cuando estas cerca del susodicho, sientes que no sabes que decir, que todo lo que haces puede estar equivocado, siempre estás pensando en esa persona, y cuando estas cerca de ella no puedes dejar de observarla. Es la persona que te hará la más feliz del mundo, se termina convirtiendo en lo más importante para ti –explico

-Oh –susurré

-¿Entonces, Mikan, sientes eso por Natsume? –cuestiono con amabilidad

-S…Sí –confirme, mis ojos anegados de lágrimas cristalinas

-¿Y por qué lloras?

-Tengo miedo –confesé- de salir herida, de que… mi... el rojo se repita. Yo…

-No, no va a volver a pasar, Mikan –susurró- en primer lugar, porque no estás sola, Hikari, Emma, Tony y yo te protegeremos de todos y todo, estaremos ahí para cuando caigas e incluso antes de que tropieces, la segunda razón es porque ese chico, aunque sea un idiota, No llega al extremo que nosotros conocemos

Yo reí, ciertamente Natsume jamás llegaría a ese nivel de bajeza, él podría ser frio pero no significaba nada, además… lo había visto reír, lo había visto sonreír. El solo necesitaba algo de amor y cuidado para convertirse en alguien impresionante, sabía que dentro de él había un corazón cálido como el fuego que se veía en sus ojos

-Te quiero, Syo –susurre mientras lo abrazaba con una sonrisa

-Yo más –confesó el mientras me besaba la coronilla- pero que Emma no se entere que te lo dije o nos matara a ambos –bromeo


	18. Chapter 18

18: ¿Qué nos pasa?

Natsume POV

-¿Ruka? –Cuestione mientras ingresaba al departamento de mi amigo- ¿Ruka? –volví a preguntar con el ceño fruncido

-¿Natsume? –pregunto el rubio sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Son… ¿Las tres de la mañana?

-Tengo un problema –confesé sentándome en el borde de la cama, mi amigo bostezo antes de encender la luz de la habitación

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás herido? ¿Quieres escapar? –cuestiono rascándose el ojo, en su voz un leve tono de preocupación, sonreí ante lo que dijo, negando divertido con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

-Creo que me gusta Lunares –confesé con tranquilidad

-Espera, espera –me interrumpió con sorpresa- ¿Mikan Yukihira?

-Sí –acepte con tranquilidad

-¡Lo sabía! –grito el dando un saltito en la cama- te dije que estabas completamente enamorado y aun no lo veías, ahora dime ¿son pareja? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hicieron?

-No sé –le interrumpí poniendo los ojos en blanco- es por eso que vine a verte, no entiendo nada de lo que siento, de lo que hago… necesito ayuda

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Ahora incluso pides ayuda!

-¡Ruka! –le advertí, con el ceño fruncido

-Bien, lo lamento –rio mientras levantaba las palmas- pero dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué dices que nos sabes?

-Bueno… hoy en la tarde nosotros nos besamos –explique con calma, Ruka asintió observándome- Y eso

-¿Solo eso? –Pregunto- ¿Ella no te dijo nada ni te pregunto nada?

-Eso es lo que no entiendo –explique con un bufido- una chica normal me hubiera gritado, al menos me hubiese cuestionado, ella solo se convirtió en un tomate y siguió actuando normal. Me encanta, sí, pero no entiendo

-¿Y no crees que puedas hablar con ella sobre esto? –Cuestiono

-Es que no sé –confesé con el ceño fruncido- no comprendo ¿cómo saco el tema? ¿Cómo… como le pregunto?

-Bueno… creo que si vas y le hablas, ya está –explico Ruka encogiéndose de hombros

-No es tan fácil –le comente con seriedad- ¿O qué? ¿Harías eso con Hotaru? ¿Solo acercarte y pedirle salir así sin más?

-Bueno… No es la misma situación –me explico con un leve sonrojo

-¿En que cambia?

-Bueno, primero que nada, ella gusta de ti –comento Ruka como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros con diversión, un nudo se instaló en mi pecho ¿Mikan gustaba de mí?- no puede ser ¿no lo sabías?

-¿Ella gusta de mí?

-¡Obvio! –Exclamo como si realmente lo fuera- ¿No viste como te mira? Se sonroja todo el tiempo y… ¡Natsume, es obvio!

-Bueno, lo siento –comente con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco- no sabía que era taaaan obvio

-Eres un imbécil –rio el golpeándome con el almohadón- ahora deja de pensar y acuéstate ¿quieres? Hay cosas que hacer mañana

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunte con curiosidad observando como se metía entre las cobijas

-Como que hables con Mikan –comento mientras acomodaba la almohada- ya acuéstate, deja de hablar

-Hm –me queje, metiéndome en el otro lado de la cama grande- ¿Crees que ella de verdad gusta de mí?

-Te apuesto mis conejos a que si –confirmo apagando la luz de un movimiento- te juro que gusta de ti, si no, yo mismo iré con Hotaru y le diré que me gusta.

-De todas formas deberías decírselo –le comente abrazando la almohada

-Buenas noches, Natsume

-Buenas noches, Ruka

[…]

Sonreí cuando un estúpido en cuanto vi a Mikan discutiendo con Youi, sus personalidades eran tan semejantes que siempre se encontraban chocando. Me senté bajo un árbol y guarde silencio, esperaría a que terminarán de discutir y se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí

-¡Eres fea! –grito el pequeño con altanería

-¡No lo soy! –le contesto la castaña con el mismo tono

-¡Sí lo eres! ¡Solo eres fea!

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te haga cosquillas hasta la muerte? –le cuestiono Mikan con una sonrisa burlona, acercándose al pequeño que dio un paso hacia atrás

-¡No! –Exclamo con una vaga sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios- ¡No, no, espera! ¡No…!

Y de repente se encontraban ambos en el piso, revolcándose de risa. No pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco, Mikan tenía la misma edad de Youi a pesar de que aparentará ser mayor, por favor, se rebajaba a su nivel.

-¡Onii-chan! –grito el pequeño viéndome con una enorme sonrisa, Mikan cayo sentada a su lado y me miro, sonrojándose al instante

-Hey –conteste con tranquilidad, el niño se elevó sobre sus piecitos y corrió hacía mi- ¿Qué haces enano? –lo salude, revolviéndole el cabello

-Nada –sonrió con tranquilidad- Onee-chan me estaba molestando

-¿Onee-chan? –me sorprendí, el pequeño me observo, sorprendido, y luego se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-Digo… la fea –susurró rápidamente, aunque sin poder tapar su error anterior

-Que no soy fea –le regaño la castaña sentándose a nuestro lado- Buen día, Natsume

-Buen día, Lunares- le salude con tranquilidad

-¡No soy Lunares! –Exclamo inflando sus mejillas- Cielos ¿tan difícil es aprender mi nombre? Soy Mikan, Mi-kan

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, lunares –bromee

-Yo también, fea –me siguió la corriente Youi

-¡Ash, son imposibles! –Exclamo melodramáticamente mientras se levantaba del suelo- iré a buscar unos helados ¿quieren?

-¡De crema de galletas! –pidió el niño

-No, gracias –conteste yo negando con la cabeza, la chica asintió mientras salía hacia el lado contrario y el pequeño de mis piernas se removió incomodo- ¿Pasa algo, Youi?

-Onee-chan me agrada –susurró mientras me veía- ¿Está bien?

-¿Sí está bien? –me sorprendí por su pregunta

-¿A Onii-chan le agrada onee-chan? –me cuestiono, sus ojos cargados de inocencia, me estaba preguntando si estaba bien que a él le agradara Mikan. Era lo más tierno que me había preguntado desde que lo conocí

-Está bien que te agrade Onee-chan –susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello- a mí también me agrada, mucho.

-¿Enserio? –cuestiono con emoción

-Tanto como vos –confirme con una vaga sonrisa- aunque siempre te querré más, pero no le digas, viste que es medio llorona y exagerada –bromee, el pequeño asintió con seguridad

-Onee-chan llora mucho –confirmo como si fuese algo que no se pudiera evitar

MIKAN POV

Respira aliviada al encontrarme lejos de los chicos. ¿Cómo podía ponerme así solo por verlo? Mi corazón había comenzado a latir desembocado y sentía que en cualquier momento mi pecho explotaría, mi cuerpo entero lo haría, la sangre hervía bajo mi piel. Estaba enloqueciendo

¿Esto se sentía amar? ¿Ya no podría volver a estar cerca de él sin sentir que mi mundo se iba al carajo? Era horrible… y hermoso.

-¿Mikan? –Me pregunto Tsubasa con curiosidad- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí –sonreí entrando en la cafetería- solo vengo por unos helados

-¿Helados? –Pregunto sorprendido- ¡Oh, yo también quiero unos!

Me acerque y saque dos helados de crema de galleta de la heladera, para luego pagar en la entrada, Tsubasa caminaba detrás mío contándome acerca de su día, pero poco y nada podía prestarle atención, me encontraba… perdida en mis propios ¿deseos? ¿Pensamientos?

-Vinimos porque te demorabas, baka –me hablo Natsume a mi lado, mi mente volvió de golpe y mi pecho retumbo contra mis oídos- ¿Ya pagaste por eso?

-S…sí –conteste mientras le daba su helado a Youi- ¡Y no me llames baka!

-Como digas, Baka –contesto mientras me sacaba un poco del helado- apúrate, Youi quiere que vayamos al bosque

-¿Al bosque? ¡No te robes mi helado! –exclame, mientras lo movía para que no pudiera seguir sacando

- _Ya que no me compraste uno al menos deberías compartir_ –dijo Natsume en su ahora casi perfecto francés, puse mis ojos en blanco: Presumido.

- _Si deseas compartir te puedo comprar uno, mi helado, mi comida_ –le regañe con el ceño fruncido, tomando la mano de Youi

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunto el inflando sus mejillas- no comprendo

-De nada cariño –susurré mientras comenzaba a caminar con él, Tsubasa puso los ojos en blanco al pasar por mi lado y yo le di un codazo, Natsume caminaba a unos pasos detrás de nosotros

- _Hablaba sobre lo hermosa que es_ \- susurró en francés, me gire, sorprendida para ver los ojos carmesíes que se fijaban en mí

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestione con el ceño fruncido, sin creer lo que había salido de su boca

-De nada, baka –contesto él mientras se adelantaba para tomar un poco de mi helado- ahora camina, más rápido

-¡Más rápido, más rápido! –exclamo el pequeño entre risitas

Sonreí, acelerando el paso para complacer al niño, lo que había escuchado… ¿realmente fue correcto o solo una malformación de palabras que llegaron en mal estado hacia mí? Para ser sincera, creía más en la segunda opción que en la primera, y sin embargo mi corazón latía tan fuerte, como si no entendiera que… que solo había sido un error escucharlo decir eso.

Porque era un error.

¿No?


	19. Chapter 19

19: El festival cultural

 **Natsume Pov**

¿Cómo se atrevía maldito hijo de…? Un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido aquel día, ni aquella semana, comenzando conque a Mikan y sus amigos se les había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de ayudar a habilidades especiales en un juego para el festival cultural, y aunque yo había dicho que no apoyaría en lo más mínimo el proyecto me la pase ahí para ayudar y vigilar a cierta castaña que se lastimaba solo para respirar.

El juego constaba en un RPG de Aladino, bastante bien creado, para ser sincero. Lo que me molestaba y odiaba de todo esto es que ella era un premio que podía ser ganado, y peor aún: que un imbécil lo consiguió. Así que ahora me encontraba siguiendo al chico, a ese tan "Kaito" a unos cuantos metros de distancia, siendo vigilado por Ruka, quien evitaba que prendiera fuego el lugar

¡ESE CHICO LA TENIA POR UNA CADENA DESDE LAS MANOS, COMO SI FUESE REALMENTE SU MASCOTA!

Ash. Lo odiaba.

-Tengo hambre –se quejó Mikan inflando sus mejillas, el chico rubio la vio de reojo y sonrió vagamente

-Quería ir a la casa del terror antes ¿Qué dices? –cuestiono con frialdad, claro, no es como si realmente fuera a tomar en cuenta la opinión de la castaña, y lo que era peor ¡él quería entrar para…! Maldición

-Tranquilo Natsume –susurró Ruka tomándome del codo- contrólate.

-No me gustan mucho esas cosas –comentó Mikan con timidez- preferiría hacer… otras cosas, realmente me asusta eso

-¿Te asusta? Mejor así, vamos –le pidió tironeando de la cadena

¿Cómo mierda se atrevía?

-Sh, contrólate –me pidió Ruka nuevamente, aunque el mismo se veía bastante molesto y con los puños cerrados

-Hm –murmure con la más cantidad de frialdad que poseía. Odiaba esta situación

Observe como se acercaban hacia la casa del terror, compraban las entradas y hacían la fila. No pude evitar gruñir mientras veía como intentaba coquetearle, aunque ella se veía más preocupada por entrar a esa horrible casa

-¿Natsume, Ruka? –Me pregunto Syo viéndome- Que sorpresa ¿Quieres entrar a la casa del terror?

-¿Eh? ¿Estas ayudando aquí? –pregunto Ruka sorprendido

-Pues sí –confeso encogiéndose de hombros- Emma quería estar en la casa del terror y no quería dejarla sola, por cierto ¿Quién es el imbécil que lleva a Mikan por una cadena? Si Emma ve eso lo matará –explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos- yo mismo estuve tentado de asesinarlo.

-No te preocupes, es justo lo que intento evitar- susurró Ruka mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono Syo con el ceño fruncido

-nada serio –comente, interrumpiéndolo- ¿Podemos entrar en el mismo grupo sin que ellos sepan?

-Más vale –comento encogiéndose de hombros- solo entren por la puerta de empleados y sigan derecho

-Gracias –murmure mientras tironeaba de Ruka, él puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguirme hacía el interior, cruzamos por varios pasillos y nos detuvimos justo cuando comenzamos a oír las voces.

-Vamos, apresúrate pequeña- le ordeno el tal Kaito tirando de las esposas- ¿O quieres que te deje aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡No! –exclamo ella mientras corría detrás de él

Lo odiaba. Juro que lo mataría.

Nos integramos al grupo, y comenzamos a caminar detrás de ellos, cada tanto Mikan se giraba hacia los costados, pero no podía mirar hacia atrás, escalofríos recorrían su espalda ¿realmente el tipo no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba aterrorizada? Era un completo imbécil.

-¡Conejito! –grito de repente Ruka cuando su conejo blanco salto de los brazos, porque si, por supuesto, él siempre tenía un conejo blanco en brazos

-¿Qué? –pregunto Mikan sorprendida girándose para vernos- ¿Ruka, Natsume?

-¡Conejito! ¡Perdón Natsume! –se disculpó Ruka antes de salir corriendo, no me preocupe, el sabría cómo irse de allí.

-¿Natsume Hyuuga? –Cuestiono Kaito con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que trates a Mikan así –comente con frialdad, al carajo lo de mantener la compostura, no tenía por qué hacerlo si Ruka no estaba por ahí. La castaña me vio sorprendida, con ojos abiertos de par en par, moví mi mano y en dos segundos las esposas (de cuerda) se encontraban renunciadas a cenizas mientras que el chico se prendía en llamas.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Grito, mientras realizaba un ridículo baile tratando de apagar el fuego- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Apaga esto!

Bueno, debo decir que quizás en ese momento me excedí. El fuego se transmitió a las cortinas de la casa y, de repente, todo estaba entre llamas.

-Natsume –susurró Mikan con miedo, viéndome

-Ven –le pedí tomándola de la mano y caminando con ella, pocos minutos demoré para entrar a una habitación y me senté contra la pared estaba completamente perdido y no sabia como salir de allí sin terminar prendiendo fuego todo de la rabia que aun sostenía.

-Perdidos ¿verdad? –pregunto ella sentándose a mi lado

-Totalmente –bufé mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia

-¿Está todo bien, Natsume?

-Hm –susurre poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, yo estoy bien –comento encogiéndome de hombros- solo soy asustadiza

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ofrecerte como premio? –Le cuestione con seriedad- ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad o que te pasa? ¿¡Ofrecerte como esclava?!

-Bueno, esa era la idea del juego –susurró ella inflando sus mejillas- además, no pasó nada tan grave

-¡Estabas atada! –Exclame como si fuera obvio- ¡Y te andaba tratando mal! Además, es repugnante ¿no viste como te trata? ¡Intentaba conquistarte!

-¿Conquistarme? –Cuestiono, con un total rostro de sorpresa en su rostro ¿realmente no se había dado cuenta?- ¿Quién trataba de conquistarme? ¿Qué es conquistar?

-Significa que… él… -comencé, con el ceño fruncido- Dios, olvídalo, solo no dejes que ningún chico te vuelva a tratar así ¿entiendes? –pregunte con seriedad viéndola a los ojos

-Entiendo… ¿pero porque? –pregunto ella inflando las mejillas

-Porque eres mía –le conteste con total sequedad, la pequeña se sonrojo a más no poder, totalmente avergonzada e incluso bajo la mirada para clavarla en sus manos

-¿Q…que? –pregunto, sorprendida y con la voz temblorosa

-Cállate y siéntate –le ordene mientras me cruzaba de brazos, no pensaba repetir algo que salió por error- apresúrate y duérmete o haz algo hasta que vengan a buscarnos

-Hasta que vengan a buscarnos –susurró ella sentándose a mi lado- s…sí

Y la muy idiota de cabello castaño, se durmió realmente sobre mi hombro. Me demore solo unos minutos en calmar mi corazón que había rebalsado en drama, odio y celos, ahora estaba cargado de tambores y mariposas, malditas emociones.

¿Cómo, realmente, se había atrevido a tratarla así?

-¡Al fin los encuentro! –Exclamo Emma entrando en la habitación- Mikan ¿estás bien? ¡Mikan!

-estoy bien –se quejó mientras se removía a mi lado- No grites Emma

-Gracias por… cuidarla –susurró Emma sin siquiera verme a los ojos, bueno, el simple hecho de que no me quisiera matar era un avance para nosotros. Ahora hasta me agradecía por cuidar a la castaña, aunque yo había iniciado el fuego- vamos niña, tenemos que ir a comer algo, llevas cuatro horas aquí

¿Cuatro horas?

-¡Natsume, lo siento! –Grito Ruka pareciendo detrás de Emma- no esperaba que nada pasara, es que el conejo y…

-Está bien, tranquilo –lo calme levantándome del suelo, sentía mis piernas dormidas y mi hombro cosquilloso- Vamos a comer algo ¿Y Youi?

-está afuera, esperando, no deje que entrara- susurró Ruka mientras salíamos de la casa, Mikan me observo por un momento, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios totalmente tierna y luego se fue con sus amigos. Maldita niña, me volvía loco

-¿prendiste fuego un lugar, Kuro Neko? –Cuestiono persona apareciendo frente a mí, a pesar de que Ruka estaba a mi lado- ¿Quieres ser castigado severamente, acaso?

-Déjame en paz, luego hablaremos –susurre con el ceño fruncido mientras salía del lugar seguido del rubio, no estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces de ese hombre. Ni de nadie, en realidad

-Así que… ¿el primer ataque de celos? –cuestiono mi amigo

-Realmente esto te divierte ¿no? –le pregunte con sarcasmo, el rubio se encogió de hombros, divertido: le encantaba, no le divertía- Maldito bastardo –susurré con una vaga sonrisa

Y es que hasta para mí era ridículo.


	20. Chapter 20

20: ¿Y ahora qué?

 _ **Mikan POV**_

Era un trabajo fácil.

Íbamos a entrar a la agencia, robar la información, acabar con quienes estuviesen allí antes de que pudiesen abrir la boca y salir ilesos. Era un trabajo demasiado sencillo, casi de principiante. Aún más si teníamos en cuenta que nosotros íbamos y que nadie, nadie, conoce más la agencia por el interior y exterior que nosotros.

-¿Preparados? –pregunto Hikari entrando en la habitación, llevamos los disfraces de siempre, caracterizados por distintas máscaras para ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad (Yo era una tigresa, Emma un búho, Tony tenía una máscara veneciana, Syo sostenía una máscara de rostro completo de un único color e Hikari tenía la máscara con forma de un lobo)

-Asi es –confirmo Emma, terminando de arreglarse

-Muy bien, ahora todos presten atención –hablo Rei mientras ingresaba al salón con un paso relajado, al instante nos giramos para obsérvalo- Tengo un anuncio que hacer y solo tengo un minuto

-¿Por qué? –consulto Syo con curiosidad

-¿Tienes prisa? –pregunto Tony, frunciendo el ceño hacía él

\- No, me refería a sus períodos de atención relativamente cortos –informo Rei con seriedad, mientras nos miraba- además de que no tenemos tiempo, Sí. ¿Recuerdan su misión?

-Si señor- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, observándolo

-Perfecto. Solo una última cosa… regresen con vida… de preferencia. –pidió, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia- el hospital va a estar abierto para atender sus heridas, aunque sean superficiales y mañana no tienen la obligación de asistir a clases –nos informo

-Bien –suspiro Hikari- al menos un beneficio después de todo

Suspire mientras terminaba de acomodarme la mascara, no podía negar que sentía una fuerte presión en mi pecho, parecía opacar todos los otros sentidos. Volvería al lugar que durante años había sido mi cárcel, mi condena en vida, si algo salía mal y volvía a quedarme encerrada entre cuatro paredes ¿habría alguien capaz de rescatarme como la última vez? Aunque, conociendo todo lo que ahora sé, antes de volver a estar encerrada, era capaz de matarme…

¿Era capaz de matarme?

 _ **Natsume POV**_

¿Dónde estaba esa idiota? Hacía más de cuatro horas que su misión había empezado, hacia una que debería haber terminado, era el tiempo límite. Entonces… ¿Quizás le había pasado algo?

Bufé mientras me pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Me sentía un idiota sentado sobre el árbol más alto de la escuela para vigilar el portón de entrada y aún más cuando sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba ante cada auto negro que veía pasar por delante aunque ninguno llevaba a esa chiquilla dentro de él, me sentía como el más grande estúpido que piso esta tierra ¿cómo podía ponerme así solo porque no la veía por un poco tiempo? Desde que la conocía ya no tenía control sobre mí, ni sobre mi cuerpo, ni mis sentimientos.

-Nosotros llevaremos a Emma al hospital –escuche una voz masculina, pestañee saliendo de mis pensamientos y me fije en cinco chicos parados en la entrada del colegio. La castaña estaba entre ellos, sacándose la máscara del rostro, parecía estar bien.

-Sí, mejor vayan –susurró la castaña, acomodando sus cabellos- ella tiene que tener una revisión por la herida y ustedes deberían ir por si las dudas

-¿No quieres ir, Mikan? –cuestiono Tony, acercándose a la chica

-No –negó ella con rapidez- me asquean esos lugares. Prefiero ir a dormir

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto Hikari al instante, fruncí el ceño vagamente ante ello ¿cómo se atrevía a proponer eso? ¿no veía que para estaba yo?

No… claro, el no me veía. Esa era la idea cuando me subi al árbol.

-¿Con esa herida en el brazo? Se te puede infectar, Hiki –le dijo Mikan con tranquilidad, negando lentamente- no te preocupes, las habitaciones están solo a unos pocos metros y puedo llegar solita. Ustedes pídanle al auto que los alcance al hospital antes de que sea tarde

-Bien –suspiro Syo, tomando a Emma con suavidad para subirla al auto nuevamente- pero ten cuidado en el camino ¿entendido, Mikan?

-Si papá, no te preocupes- sonrió ella, despidiéndolo tranquilamente con la mano mientras el carro se alejaba. Observe como soltaba un suspiro de los labios, su sonrisa flaqueo y con un respiro tomo asiento en el suelo, soltando un vago quejido que con esfuerzo llegó a mis oídos

-Lunares –susurré, sintiendo la presión ejercer sobre mi pecho, antes de darme cuenta que estaba haciendo baje del árbol y me acerque a ella sin dudarlo, la chica levanto la cabeza con rapidez al ver mis botas negras. ¿Cómo se veía tan hermosa aun después de una misión? Despeinada, desarreglada y con ropa tan negra como la noche…

-Natsume –susurró, pestañeando para concentrar su vista, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios rojos ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

-¿Qué tienes, lunares? –consulté, escaneandola con la mirada, sin embargo no encontré nada a simple vista. La chica negó vagamente con la cabeza antes de levantarse, un quejido salio de sus labios por el esfuerzo- No me digas que nada, se ve que te duele –murmure, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué tienes?

-No es algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos –explico, encogiéndose de hombros. Un suspiro de exasperación salio de mis labios ¿cómo se atrevía a tratar de engañarme? Yo no era idiota y ella no era buena mintiendo.

-¿Entonces puedes caminar sola hasta tu habitación? –la reté, los ojos avellana de la chica brillaron

-Por supuesto –confirmó mientras se encaminaba hacia los departamentos de estrella especial, obviamente le dolía, lo suponía por su forma de caminar y que se mordía el labio por cada paso que daba, me pase una mano por el rostro con exasperación pensando mis posibilidades…

¿La dejaba ir sola o la llevaba?

-Subete –murmure, agachándome delante de ella para ofrecerle mi espalda, la chica se freno justo antes de chocar contra mi

-¿Qué?

-No lo volveré a repetir Lunares. Solo hazlo o te llevaré al hospital, elige –dije con indiferencia, encogiéndome de hombros, la observe dudar por el rabillo de mi ojo durante unos segundos antes de aceptar que la llevase, subiéndose a mi espalda

Era increíblemente delgada, más de lo que una persona saludable de su edad debería serlo ¿estaría comiendo bien? ¿Necesitaría mas vitaminas, proteínas? ¿O era por el hecho de que había pasado tanto tiempo en una celda mal alimentada? Aunque por otro lado, hacía casi un año que estaba en la escuela… ¿no había mejorado, entonces?

Y tenía cicatrices en las piernas, pequeñas, casi no visibles, pero allí estaban ¿a qué se debían? ¿Le dolería cuando las veía? ¿Por eso no le gustaban los hospitales?

-Esta no es mi habitación –susurró cerca de mi oído cuando ingresamos a mi departamento. Había estado demasiado callada y quieta, incluso pensé que se había quedado dormida en todo el camino hasta aquí

-Cuando te mejores irás a tu habitación –le dije con tranquilidad, dejándola sobre el sillón, ella se acomodo, recogiendo su cabello en una larga coleta chocolate

-Estoy bien

-No hace falta que me mientas a mi –le aclare con seguridad, yendo a buscar el botiquín que se encontraba en una esquina- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde es?

Mikan pestañeo, la duda estaba en su mirada ¿aunque… duda sobre que, exactamente?, luego suspiro, quitándose la chamarra negra

-¿Por qué haces esto? –consulto ella dejando la campera de un lado

¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni yo mismo lo sabía, cuando la ví no dude ni un minuto en acercarme a ella, cuando la encontré no pude evitar ayudarla, ni siquiera estaba en mi mente la idea de burlarle o regñaarla hasta que sepa que esta bien, que ya no le duele nada… Incluso fui capaz de quedarme sentado durante horas en una rama con tal de ver como ella salía y verla regresar, regresar viva…

¿Lo hacía por la furia que sentí cuando me entere que ella iba a una misión? ¿por la preocupación al verla tan pequeña, subiéndose al carro? ¿por el miedo al encontrarla sentada a un lado del porton? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-¿Dónde es? –pregunte, cambiando de tema, la joven suspiro, señalándose la espalda- ¿puedo ver?

-s…Sí –susurró, mientras se quitaba con rapidez la blusa negra, un sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas y no pude evitar bajar la vista ¿Qué había propuesto? ¿Cómo se me ocurria…?

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? –murmure con preocupación, dejando de lado mis pensamientos, tenía la piel de la espalda levantada, como si fuese una quemadura, no, reitero, era una quemadura. No muy grande, pero si bastante fea.

-Un chico tenía un alice de fuego –explico ella, encogiéndose de hombros- ataco a Emma y yo me puse delante, mi Alice de la anulación fallo por la preocupación, pero no mucho, por eso solo me queme parcialmente y no me derretí, ella se lastimo la pierna –me informo con calma

¿Había saltado delante de Emma para frenar una llama? ¿Quién se creía? ¿Superman? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella también podía salir herida?

-Eres una idiota- la regañe, mientras sacaba varias pomadas y cremas junto con algunas vendas- no puedes saltar sobre una llama, aunque tengas el Alice de la anulación, y si lo vas a hacer al menos concéntrate en no herirte ¿comprendes? –consulte con seriedad, comenzando a poner algunos productos sobre la herida, la sentí removerse bajo mi tacto- ¿duele?

-Es frio –susurró ella, contestando a mi duda implícita de porque actuaba así, sonreí vagamente, era igual a una niña.

-Solo quédate quieta, terminaré pronto –le murmure, cambiando de pomada- después te vendaré, te alimento y dormirás hasta que la herida sane, como es nueva tecnología deberían ser solo unas tres o cuatro horas antes de una cicatrización perfecta ¿sí?

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi, Natsume? –pregunto ella, fruncí el ceño mientras comenzaba a poner algunas de las vendas ¿a que se debía de nuevo la misma pregunta?...- me confundes

-¿Qué? –pregunte, sorprendido, mientras ponía cinta sobre las vendas para que no se moviesen

-Me confundes –repitió ella nuevamente- te comportas como un imbécil y a veces ni siquiera me hablas o me ignoras, pero luego tienes gestos como estos y haces que mi corazón lata como un caballo desbocado y no sepa cómo controlarlo ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Tu corazón late? –susurré, sorprendido. Eso era una confesión de amor, y si, tenía suficientes como para saber cuándo era una y cuando no… el problema era que esta confesión era la más dulce que alguien me había hecho, quizás el hecho de que ella tuviese su cabello cayendo hacia uno de sus lados para despejar la herida que le estaba cicatrizando y además que estuviese sonrojada ayudaba al hecho.

¿O era porque era Mikan Yukihira?

-No cambies de tema –susurró ella, mirándome de reojo, sus ojos marrones se fijaron en mí y miles de estúpidas mariposas se instalaron en mi estomago. Solte un lento suspiro mientras la tomaba por la cintura, girándome- ¿Por qué lo haces? Solo dime, así podre solucionar lo mío

-Porque me gustas- susurré, confesando lo que ni siquiera yo podía aceptar en mi interior, y sin embargo al decirlo en voz alta sonaba tan bien, tan correcto. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza

-¿Te gusto? –murmuro, buscando algún apice de mentira en mi mirada, trague en seco antes de atraerla hacía mi por la cintura, juntando nuestros labios en una suave danza.

Me encantaba.

Enredo sus pequeñas manos por mi cabello y un suspiro escapo mientras nos continuábamos besando, me acomode, sentándola sobre mi regazo y acariciando con suavidad la herida que acababa de curar. Esperaba que sanase rápido. Deseaba que ella estuviese bien… yo me encargaría de que estuviese bien.

-¿Entonces? –consultó ella, separándose de mí

-¿Entonces? –continué yo

-¿Qué somos? –susurró, sentándose a un lado de mi, sonreí vagamente, casi de forma no visible antes de levantarme

-Supongo que pareja –conteste, encogiéndome de hombros, la observe ponerse la blusa con rapidez antes de fijarse en mi

-¿No es algo que se pregunta? –consulto

-¿Dirías que no? –le consulte con un tono de orgullo, levantando la ceja, ella sonrio vagamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, yo me encogí de hombros- ¿entonces que importa la pregunta? Te prepararé algo de cenar, quédate quieta y no te muevas –le ordene, antes de levantarme del sofá. La chica asintió, una sonrisa bailoteaba en sus labios, negué divertido con la cabeza antes de salirme de allí


	21. Chapter 21

**21: La relación**

 _La sangre rodeaba el suelo._

 _Un olor penetrante estaba en el aire, como si algo se estuviese prendiendo fuego y el humo rodeaba cada esquina de aquel lugar. Un hombre sin rostro se acercaba, cuchillo en mano, sin embargo no la veía directamente a ella…_

 _¿A quién veía?_

 _No estaba segura, pero la desesperación le llenaba el pecho. No sabía a quién iba el hombre, pero si sabía que lo último que quería era que esa persona sea lastimada; sentía impotencia, era incapaz de moverse, de gritar, de salvarle… era de nuevo una niña inútil frente a la mayor maldad del mundo._

-… ¿Mikan? –Susurró una voz a su lado, removiendo con cuidado a la chica de cabellos marrones- ¿Miki? ¿Qué tienes? Despierta pequeña…

-¿Hikari? –Susurró la joven de ojos castaños aun adormilada mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón- ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Yo? Nada –contesto el chico, negando con la cabeza y el ceño levemente fruncido- ¿Qué es lo que tú tienes? Parecías tener pesadillas, pensé que las habías dejado de lado despues de tanto

-¿Pesadillas? –susurró la chica, pasando una mano por sus cabellos- yo… no lo recuerdo ¿tenía una pesadilla?

-Eso parece- confirmo el chico- pero si no recuerdas tampoco debe ser tan importante, así que solo lo dejemos de lado y vayamos a desayunar ¿bien? –pidió, Mikan asintió, medio atontada aun

-¿Vamos a cambiarnos, Mikan? –consulto Emma, teniéndole a la castaña su ropa- por cierto ¿cómo hiciste anoche para cenar? Me quede preocupada pero cuando llegue solo te vi dormida, no te acostaste sin cenar ¿verdad?

-No –contesto la muchacha tomando su ropa, recordando que aquel día no tenía que llevar el uniforme pues tenía libre- iré a cambiarme

-¿No está un poco rara? –susurró Tony, frunciendo el ceño- ¿O solo me parece a mí?

-Esta rara -confirmo Hikari- es la primera vez que no recuerda una pesadilla

-Y esta como… ¿dormida? –Consulto Syo, con un leve suspiro- solo espero que nada malo le pase a ella, no podría soportar que la dañen

-Quizás están haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, chicos –dijo Emma con un suspiro- es Mikan, ella siempre está bien ¿lo olvidan?

-Hm… -suspiro Hikari, encogiéndose de hombros

-Mikan ¿Qué harás hoy? –consulto Syo mientras abrazaba a la joven azabache por la cintura

-No tengo nada especial planeado –contesto ella, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿ustedes?

-Iré a ver unos temas con Sumire –explico Tony, terminado de arreglar su cabello para girarse hacia los chicos- es por el club de herbologia que queremos abrir

-¿Un club de herbolaria? –Consulto Hikari, asombrado- eso es genial

-Yo iré con Syo –dijo Emma, mientras besaba la mejilla del susodicho, quien solo le apretó suavemente la cintura- vamos a tomar un helado y luego veremos una película en el aula de audiovisuales, aprovechando que está desocupada

-Y yo me iré a entrenar –explicó Hikari- ¿quieres acompañarme? Es mejor que ir con alguna de estas dos parejitas felices

-¿Perdona? Yo no tengo ni soy una pareja feliz. Sumire solo es una conocida- declaro Tony con seguridad y el ceño fruncido

-Bueno, no creo que tu comportamiento diga lo mismo… -comenzó Hikari, con todo el intento de iniciar una pelea con el joven, Mikan rodo los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa escapando de sus labios ante la ridícula situación infantil de enfrente suyo

-Está bien, Hikari –le detuvo la castaña, negando la cabeza- Prefiero quedarme aquí a descansar, la verdad me siento un poco mareada

-¿Quieres quedarte sola? –consultaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro chicos, una risa escapo de sus labios

-Segura –confirmo ella- solo veré televisión y dormiré un poco –explico

-Bien… -suspiro Syo, antes de acercarse y abrazarla con dulzura, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella- pero sabes que cualquier cosa nos llamas por teléfono y vendremos enseguida ¿verdad?

-Sí –susurró ella, correspondiendo el abrazo- gracias chicos… ahora ¡váyanse! O perderán su mañana por mi culpa

Mikan suspiro mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón, acomodando los pies sobre el borde y fijando su mirada en la película a la que no le estaba prestando atención. Su cabello estaba en una coleta desarmada y sus pensamientos viajaban como la luz, aunque definitivamente no todos eran malos… ¿realmente lo de anoche había sucedido y fue solo un sueño? ¿Estaba saliendo con Natsume? ¿Él la había curado? La cicatriz en la espalda le decía que si a esa parte ¿y entonces? ¿No había sido parte de su imaginación? ¿Y que era aquel sueño que había tenido? No era una pesadilla, parecía más ¿una profecía? ¿Eso siquiera tenía sentido?...

El golpeteo en su puerta la quito de su ensoñación y al instante la castaña se levantó del sillón con el fin de ir a abrir, casi segura de que se trataba de Hikari o Tony volviendo por ella para sacarla de allí; sin embargo, quien se encontraba al otro lado no era otro más que Natsume Hyugga, apoyado con toda su pose arrogante contra una de las paredes laterales, sus ojos carmesíes clavados en ella.

-¿No piensas salir en tu día libre? –pregunto, levantándole la ceja con aires de indiferencia. La castaña sonrió vagamente, diga lo que diga, a pesar de ese tono de falsa arrogancia mezclada con ignorancia, podía sentir un tono de preocupación por su parte

-Pensaba quedarme a ver una película –explico, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad- si quieres, puedes acompañarme

-Eso depende –dijo el joven, acercándose a ella- ¿Es de Disney?

-No –contesto, negando con la cabeza- esta vez busque una de misterio

-Entonces acepto –confirmo él, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola entrar en el departamento, ella soltó una risita y se dejó guiar hasta el sofá, donde ambos se sentaron- ¿La herida cicatrizo?

-Sí –confirmo ella, girándose para darle la cara al chico- gracias, Natsume

-De nada- susurró él, acomodando uno de los rizos que salía de su coleta desarmada- pero ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte aquí a ver una película? ¿Por qué no me hablaste? ¿Y porque te ves tan distraída? ¿Paso algo? –consulto, esta vez sin intentar esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eran solo ellos dos dentro de una habitación ¿Qué deberían ocultar?

-Es que… tuve un sueño –explico ella, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Una pesadilla? –Consulto él- sabes que pronto se irán, te lo prometo, los malos recuerdos terminaran sanando Lunares…

-Mikan –le corrigió ella con una sonrisa divertida- y no, no es una pesadilla, es más como una… profecía, un sueño profético, pero hace mucho no tenía uno

-¿Uno de esos sueños que muestran el futuro? –Consulto el joven de ojos rojos, ella asintió- ¿Y que viste? ¿Era algo malo?

-Creo que si –susurró- había mucha sangre, pero mucha, no sé de donde salía… y estaba todo en llamas, humo en el edificio, un hombre se acercaba pero no le podía ver el rostro, tenía un cuchillo en la mano…

-Hey, bonita –le interrumpió el azabache, apoyando su palma sobre la mejilla de ella- no dejaré que te hagan daño ¿comprendes? Así que olvídate del sueño, es totalmente falso –le trato de confirmar, la castaña sonrió sinceramente, juntando sus labios con los de él en un casto beso

-Sé que me cuidarás –susurró ella- pero no era a mí a quien el intentaba dañar. Y es por eso que estoy preocupada, si es conmigo al menos sé que esperar, pero en este caso… ¿a quién quería herir? ¿Por qué? Y yo no me podía mover, Natsume, lo intentaba, pero sencillamente mis piernas no se movían. Era horrible –confesó, con la voz temblorosa; Natsume soltó un vago suspiro antes de acercarla a él, tomándola por la cintura

-Tranquila –le pidió, acariciando su espalda con amabilidad- te prometo que eso no pasara. Yo me encargare de que no te lastimen ni a nadie que quieras, y por supuesto que no dañaran a nadie a quien yo quiera. Te cuidaré

-Y yo a ti –susurró ella, resguardando su cabeza en el cuello de él con cuidado- te cuidare, Y a quienes amas

-¿Y si dejamos esta estúpida película más obvia que el final feliz de una comedia romántica y nos vamos a desayunar como se debe bajo el árbol Sakura? –Consulto Natsume, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño- podemos robar comida del comedor y aprovechar que somos estrellas especiales…

-¿Pero no deberías estar en clases? –consulto ella, separándose unos centímetros

-Se supone, sí –confirmo, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y si no te ven en hora de clases comiendo conmigo te castigaran? –volvió a preguntar, con la ceja levantada hacia la chica

-Posiblemente- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez- pero prefiero desayunar contigo que dos horas seguidas de matemáticas con Jinno, él es insoportable. Vos igual, pero al menos te tolero -bromeo

-¿Y si salimos a desayunar en medio del patio no todo el colegio se dará cuenta que estamos juntos? –consulto ella finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos, Natsume soltó una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, nuevamente.

-¿Y qué diablos importa eso? –contesto con sorna

-Natsume ¿no estarás acaso suavizándote? –consulto ella, levantando la ceja con diversión, Natsume soltó una sonrisa arrogante antes de besarla con suavidad

-¿Yo? Jamás. Solo me gusta tu ropa interior de Lunares más que la de cualquier otra persona, Lunares.

-¡Es Mikan, Natsume! –se quejó ella, inflando sus mejillas- ¡MI-KAN!

-Ajá ¿te quejaras o te moverás, LU-NA-RES? –Consulto él, levantándose del sofá- si te demoras no pienso dejarte galletas para el desayuno

-¡Eso es chantaje! –Le reclamo ella, mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta- ¡Y no deberías amenazarme! Se supone que soy tu novia

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –consulto el, saliendo por la puerta- creo que también me quedaré con los cereales de ositos

-¡Natsume! –le reclamo ella nuevamente, saliendo tras él y cerrando la puerta detrás


	22. Chapter 22

**22: Salida**

Todo el colegio se había enterado que el frio príncipe del hielo sin sentimientos, Natsume Hyuuga, se había comprometido en una relación formal con Mikan Yukihira, la sicario más dulce reconocida en la academia. Y, despues de casi un mes y medio, finalmente los alumnos comenzaban a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **Mikan POV**

-Buen día –sonreí mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del chico de ojos carmesíes que desde hacía un tiempo era mi novio. Este solo me brindo una minúscula media sonrisa mientras me pasaba una taza de chocolate caliente- gracias –le murmure, besándole la majilla con rapidez.

-Buen día –susurró con cierta frialdad que jamás le abandonaba.

-¡Buenos días! –Grito Hikari, sentándose enfrente de nosotros- ¿Cómo están?

-Todo bien –conteste mientras bebía de su chocolate, una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios rosaditos.

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás? –pregunto con un suspiro el joven de cabellos rosados, negué con la cabeza vagamente.

-Syo y Emma salían por su día libre –explique, encogiéndome de hombros- y Tony estaría con Sumire y Ruka viendo algo por lo de su grupo… ¿no, Natsume? –pregunte, observándolo

-Al menos eso me comento Ruka –confirmo este con un asentimiento. Hikari suspiro dramáticamente.

-No puedo creer que me sigan abandonando –se quejó, mientras revolvía su cabello- creo que me iré a dormir un rato más y luego acosaré a Tony para tener con que molestarlo para el futuro… ¿Ustedes harán algo?

Observe a Natsume, a su vez este me miro a mi. Y ambos nos encogimos de hombros al mismo tiempo, era fin de semana, sí, pero la verdad no habíamos planeado nada en específico.

-Sí hacen algo divertido inviten –pidió, saliendo de la cafetería con las manos llenas de muffins y chocolates. Observe hacia los costados rápidamente, el lugar estaba vacio excepto por algunos cuantos alumnos que terminaban de desayunar, así como los robots que se encargaban de la cocina y limpieza.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? –me pregunto Natsume, moviendo su mano para entrelazarla con la mía. Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios cuando sentí su calidez, acariciando con mis dedos su palma. Estos pequeños gestos eran los que me hacían adorarlo.

-¿Tienes algo en mente? –le pregunte, recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Nada realmente- contesto él con tranquilidad- pero tampoco tengo ganas de ir a donde haya mucha gente. ¿Quieres ir un rato al árbol Sakura y luego ver qué hacemos?

-¡Sí! –Conteste con emoción, levantándome del asiento- hace un día maravilloso, sería genial poder salir… ¿Podemos llevar a Youi? –le cuestione, vi como sus ojos brillaban por un instante antes de asentir.

-Seguro –confirmó levantándose de su asiento y tomando mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme- ¿te parece bien ir a buscar a Youi? Yo ire por unos mangas –explico, asentí vagamente hacía él- no me demoraré nada –susurró, besando con rapidez mi frente.

Senti que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo ante aquel gesto tan sincero y espontaneo, él salio como si nada por la puerta en lo que yo me demoré en reponerle. Un suspiro de niña idiota salio de mis labios ante su imagen en mi mente y salí, debía dirigirme al área de primaria para buscar a Youi…

-¡Buenos días, bombon! –bromee dulcemente al encontrar al niño de cabellos platinados jugando con un rompecabeza sobre una mesa del patio de primaria. El niño levanto su mirada, fijándola sobre mí.

-¡Fea! –canturreo él, señalándome. Apoye mi mano sobre mi cintura, con una ceja levemente levantada hacía él, una sonrisa divertida en mis labios.

-¿Fea? –pregunte, con diversión- pensaba invitarte a jugar conmigo y Natsume pero viendo que no quieres creo que debere jugar sola…

-¿A jugar? –cuestiono él, levantándose de la mesa

-Sí…

-¿Contigo y Natsume? –volvió a preguntar

-Sí –confirme nuevamente, con un asentimiento

-¿Y puedo ir? –pregunto finalmente, inflando sus mejillas. Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios

-Seguro –confirme, extendiendo mi mano hacia él. Youi salió corriendo de su lugar y engancho su pequeña manito con la mia. Sonreí encantada mientras acariciaba su palida mejilla- ¿A que quieres jugar? ¿Te parece bien si jugamos a dibuja y adivina?

-¡Sí! –exclamo emocionado, dando un pequeño salto a mi lado

-¿Entonces ya no soy fea? –pregunte con un tono de diversión. El niño se freno de repente, muy serio, fijando su vista en mi- ¿Paso algo?... era broma Youi…

-¿Prometes no decirle a nadie? –pregunto, mirándome con curiosidad

-¿Decirle que? –pregunte, levantando la ceja- Youi, tu y yo somos amigos. Lo que digas no se lo diré a nadie, no tienes que preocuparte- le prometí, arrodillándome para quedar a su altura.

-Onee-chan es linda –susurró, sonrjandose vagamente- y me cae muy bien. Es alegre y divertida… además hace a onii-chan feliz –explico él pequeño desviando la mirada. Una sonrisa enternecedora salio de mis labios

-Youi también es muy lindo –confesé, acariciándole los cabellos- y yo lo quiero mucho… mucho…

-¿Mucho? –pregunto, ladeando su cabeza dulcemente

-Muchisimo –confirme, besándole la frente, él pequeño se convirtió en un tomate y solte una risita. A veces se parecía demasiado a Natsume.

 **Natsume Pov**

Fruncí el ceño, intentando sin triunfo concentrarme en el libro que intentaba leer. Escuchaba de fondo las voces de Mikan y Youichi, ellos me distraían completamente de los párrafos que no lograban atraparme en la lectura.

-Este es un dibujo hermoso Youi –comento Mikan mientras observaba lo que el niño hacia. Levante la mirada para verlos, ella estaba sentada a un lado mio, con el pequeño entre sus piernas, el mismo se encontraba dibujando sonrientemente lo que parecía un paisaje. ¿Cómo podían ser tan hermosos?

¿Qué era lo que los hacía tan hermosos? Mikan se veía esplendida, con su cabello chocolate cayéndole sobre el hombro izquierdo, su piel clara iluminada por él sol, llevaba la blusa celeste y los pantalones claros… y se veía maternal. Tan hermosa con Youichi en brazos, y él incluso se veía mas animado, mas feliz, más… niño cuando ella se encontraba a su alrededor. Me encantaban. Quisiera estar de esta forma para siempre.

-Onee-chan, tengo sueño –se quejo Youichi pasado unos minutos, dejando su cuaderno de lado. Sonreí vagamente, volviendo a fijarme en mi libro. Escuche la suave voz de Mikan contándole un cuento al pequeño con suavidad; finalmente, sentí un peso sobre mi hombro.

-¿Luna…? –comence sorprendido, moviendme para poder ver porque de repente estaba allí. Se había quedado dormida la idiota, su cabeza chocaba con mi hombro delicadamente, en su pecho descansaba la cabeza del niño- te amo –le susurré, apoyando mis labios sobre su frente, la vi sonreir vagamente entre sueños.

El tiempo paso lentamente, finalmente llego la tarde y finalmente, termine mi libro. Suspire tranquilamente mientras lo cerraba; era la primera vez que me sentía tan en calma por un dia entero.

-Natsume –susurró Mikan desde mi hombro

-¿Sí? –susurré

-¿Podemos comer? –pregunto ella, removiendo sus ojitos- tengo hambre…

-Estaba por despertarlos para eso –confirme, acariciando su mejilla- pero la cafetería debe haberse cerrado… ¿te parece pasta y helado en el departamento?

-Sí –confirmo ella con un susurro, aun medio dormida- ¿despues jugamos con Youichi al monopoli? Quiero ganarle de una vez

-¿Sigues compitiendo con él en ese juego?

-Algún día le ganaré –confirmo ella, sentándose derecha. Me levante del suelo con una sonrisa, tomando el cuerpo del joven platinado entre mis brazos mientras la joven castaña se levantaba para encaminarnos al departamento.

-¿Onii-chan? –susurro el joven de ojos grises, entreabriéndolos con somnolencia.

-Sigue durmiendo Youi, dentro de poco comeremos –susurré, acariciando su espalda con amabilidad

-Hm… -confirmó, removiéndose para volverse a dormir en mis brazos. Mikan sonrio encantadoramente, acercándose para besar mi mejilla de improviso.

-¿Qué? –exclame sorprendido, girándome a verla. Una sonrisa radiante decoraba su rostro.

-Te amo –susurró ella, sus ojos se iluminaban con calidez al decirle esas dos palabras con tanta sinceridad. Sonreí, deteniéndome para pararme en frente de ella.

-Y yo –confirmé con la misma sinceridad, agachándome unos centímetros para juntar mis labios con los de ella- eres encantadora, Lunares.

-¡Mikan! –me regaño ella, golpeándome con suavidad el brazo

-Lunares –le respondí con traqnuilidad, volviendo a mi camino, ella acelero un poco su velocidad para llegar hasta mi lado.

-Lunares… -repitió Youi entre mis brazos, vagamente adormilado. Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios y se ensancho al encontrarme con la mirada endemoniada de Mikan.

-¡Youichi! –exclamo ella, molesta- ¡No soy Lunares! Soy Onee-chan, Mikan o Mikki –dijo con seriedad, el joven de ojos grises abrió sus ojos, fijándose en ella como si fuese parte de un sueño totalmente irreal.

-Fea –susurró con una sonrisa burlesca, Mikan clavo su mirada en mi

-¿Ya ves lo que haces, idiota? –pregunto con fastidio, cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho. Me encogí de hombros con inocencia.

-¿Por qué es mi culpa? –pregunte

-¡Porque tu le enseñas esas cosas! –exclamo ella, acelerando el paso- ¡te veo en el departamento! Y mas vale que hagas rica pasta o no te disculpare fácilmente Hyuuga –me amenazo, dejándome algunos pasos por detrás. Una risa escapo de mis labios.

-¿Ya estas despierto, Youi?

-¿Por qué llamas lunares a Onee-chan? –pregunto él, fijando sus ojitos en mí. Negué con la cabeza, no podría explicarle eso hasta, quizás, dentro de unos diez años. –Onee-chan no es fea. Pero es divertido molestarla… ¿crees que realmente se enojo?

-No –le conteste con sinceridad- Mikan jamás se enojaría conitgo por eso. Igual, si ves que se molesta y parece de verdad, solo acércate y dile que la quieres o algo similar. Romperas sus barreras.

-¿Rompere sus barreras? –pregunto

-Significa que ella te quiere tanto que no puede enojarse contigo –explique con sencillez, él sonrio encantado ante la afirmación

-Tambien los quiero –suspiro el niño. Saltando de mis brazos para tomar mi mano y caminar a mi lado, intentando seguir mi paso veloz- ¡onee-chan! –grito, la castaña se detuvo al instante, girándose hacia él, que le extendió la mano con un gesto tierno.

-Maldición –suspiro ella, tomando la manito- ¿Cómo son tan malditamente tiernos?

-Poder Hyuuga- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa encantadora


	23. Chapter 23

_**23: El cumpleaños de Mikan**_

 _Mikan POV_

-¡Buenos días! –grito Misaki, entrando en mi habitación con una radiante sonrisa. Frunci el ceño mientras me giraba del sofá, estaba viendo una nueva serie. Ella estaba demasiado animada para ser… ¿Recién las nueve?

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora un sábado? –consulte, levantando la ceja con curiosidad

-Venimos a prepárate para este día tan especial –confirmó con una radiante sonrisa, detrás de ella ingresaron Emma y Hotaru.

-¿Día especial? –repetí, adormilada- ¿a que se refieren?

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tonta –declaró Emma rodando los ojos- ¿lo has vuelto a olvidar?

Por supuesto si festejas todos tus "cumpleaños" dentro de una jaula sin nada que disntinga un día de otro a la larga se te olvida hasta la fecha… así que… ¿hoy era mi cumpleaños? Sonreí vagamente ante el pensamiento. Hoy cumpliría diecisiete…

-¡Vamos! –declamo Misaki, tomándome del codo- Nobara nos esta esperando con Anna y Nonoko para arreglarnos

-E incluso Sumire irá –confirmo Hotaru con indiferencia- dijo que iría, auqnue solo sea para mostrarnos como es que "nos deberíamos maquillar"

-¿Maquillar? –refunfuñe, imaginando hacía que tema iba orientando y lo doloroso que sería aquella sesión de belleza…

 _Natsume POV_

Me sentía ridículo mientras terminaba de acomodar mi camisa negra simple. Pasé años pasando desapercibido en esta escuela, tomando una actitud fría y lejana, sin asistir a ningun tipo de clase o baile en particular y ahora… me estaba arreglando para la fiesta de mi novia.

Mi novia… sonaba tan bien…

Y yo era tan ridículo.

-¿Listo? –consulto Ruka ingresando, la fiesta era semi-formal, como todas las fiestas nocturnas de la academia. Mikan tendría un festejo un poco más novedoso de lo normal debido a que, en diecisiete años, nunca había tenido siquiera uno.

-Sí –confirmé, tirando mi corbata al suelo. Era algo que jamás usaría.

-¿Vamos? –exclamo Tsubasa entrando a mi habitación- ¡Que apuestos están! Syo, Tony e Hikari ya nos esperan afuera

-No quiero que alguien como tú diga que estoy apuesto –le declaré al pasar por su lado. Ese imbécil solo me dedico una sonrisa divertida y estuve a punto de maldecirlo, pero ver a Youichi vestido con un mini trajecito me detuvo. Era malditamente adorable.

-¿Vamos al cumpleaños de onee-chan? –pregunto, enredando su mano con la mía

-Vamos –confirmé, con una cálida sonrisa… ¿desde cuando yo sonreía?

Bien. Recordaba al menos porque no me gustaban las fiestas, eso no había cambiado. La mesa dulce estaba siendo vorazmente atacada, luces de colores iluminando el lugar, bebidas en el suelo, música a un volumen promedio-alto y gente por todos lados… odioso… aunque claro, despues estaba ella. Y auqnue suene cursi (pues me estaba empezando a sensibilizar) cuando la veía sabia porque había decidido venir a esta ridícula fiesta.

Tenía un vestido rosa cereza de encaje negro y mangas tres cuartas, ajustado hasta la cintura, la cual estaba mostrada con un cinto negro, y luego caía la falda lisa y vagamente redonda hasta encima de las rodillas, ya sin encaje. Su cabello estaba recogido dejando caer los rizos sobre un costado y apenas estaba maquillada, en una esquina se reía alegremente junto con sus compañeros…

Era hermosa.

-Onii-chan –susurro Youichi acercándose a mí

-¿Sí? –le pregunte, levantando la ceja vagamente

-Tengo un problema

-¿Algo grave? –le cuestione, levemente preocupado

-Mas o menos –confirmó con un asentimiento- olvide el regalo que le hice a Onee-chan en la habitación… ¿podemos ir a buscarlo?

Me observo, sus ojos totalmente cargados de pura ilusión. ¿Cómo se le podía decir a él que no?, Asentí, extendiéndole mi mano y él sonrió rápidamente, recibiéndola. Deberíamos caminar hasta los departamentos y despues volver… la mera idea me daba sueño, pero valía la pena.

-¡Gracias! –grito Youichi, mientras salía corriendo hacia el enorme edificio. Negué con la cabeza, recostndome contra el árbol, estaba a solo unos metros así que podía vigilarlo sin tener que ir tras él, necesitaba que comenzase a independizarse.

-¿Te gusta seguir personas, Lunares? –pregunte, aún observando el edificio. Sabia perfectamente que esa chiquilla me había comenzado a seguir unos minutos despues de que nosotros nos fuimos, también sabia que a ella no le importaba ser descubierta, ni siquiera intentaba ocultar el hecho de que iba detrás.

-Me gusta seguir a mi novio –contesto ella, acercándose hasta quedar enfrente mío. Se veía aun más hermosa que cuando la observaba de lejos- sobre todo porque él no me saludo por mi cumpleaños… -comentó, aunque una sonrisa cálida me hizo entender que no estaba de verdad molesta, extendí mi mano hacia ella, tirándola con suavidad hacía mí

-¿Ah sí? –pregunte con un pequeña sonrisa- de verdad espero que solo te guste seguir a tu novio ¿sabes? Es peligroso seguir a extraños en las noches

-¿Crees? –consultó ella, levantando la ceja con diversión- Suerte que solo lo sigo a él ¿verdad?

-Claro –declaré, encogiéndome de hombros- y ¿él se olvido de tu cumpleaños?

-¡Oh, no! –exclamo ella con rapidez y diversión- es un novio verdaderamente genial, estoy segura de que no se olvido. Pasa que no le gustan las multitudes y no sabe como acercarse a mí cuando estoy rodeada de gente… por eso tengo que seguirlo cuando sale, aunque pensé que solo iría por un poco de aire y no hasta sus departamentos, me gusta pasar tiempo con él más que con las otrs personas y es por eso que deje ese lugar -explico, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí ante su declaración y acaricie su mejilla con suavidad, tomándola por la barbilla

-Felices diecisiete años, Mikan- susurré con sinceridad, su sonrisa se ensanchó

-¿Mikan? –consultó ella con orgullo

-Lunares –corregí antes de juntar mis labios con los de ella- feliz cumpleaños, Lunares.

-Es Mikan, estúpido gato pervertido –me regaño ella mientras me abrazaba por los hombros- A todo esto ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí con Youichi? ¿Ya es hora de que duerma?

-¿Bromeas? –consulté- apenas deben ser las diez… pasa que el niño olvido tu reglo y casi me suplico venir por él

-¿De veras? –me interrogo- ¡Es asombroso! Ese niño de verdad se gana mi corazón

-Lo sé, es genial –confirmé, tomando sus muñecas- y tu eres relmente lenta

-¿Y a que se debe ahora el insulto? –refunfuño ella, inflando sus mejillas. Le bese la frente con suavidad

-Cuando te tome de la mano, te di un regalo –susurré, ella frunció el ceño, extrañada, y luego separo sus manos de mi cuello para observarlas. Sobre su muñeca derecha colgaba una delicada pulsera plateada que tenía petalos de Sakura y el dije de un gato negro, una encantadora sonrisa escapo de sus labios a la vez que acariciaba el adorno

-Es hermoso –susurró, fijando sus brillantes ojos en mí- es lo mas bello que me regalaron en toda mi vida, Natsume, gracias.

-De verás no debes seguir a nadie –le adverti, señalándola con el dedo índice- no eres silenciosa, ni discreta, ni fuerte, además de que cualquiera podría darte o ponerte cualquier cosa y no te darías cuenta, de noche solo sales si estas conmigo o alguno de tus amigos ¿comprendido?

-Vamos papá ¿Qué me puede pasar? –bromeo ella, besándome con rapidez, como un pétalo cayendo por unos segundos sobre mis labios- se cuidarme, es más, si quieres te cuido a ti –bromeo

-¿Te estas poniendo más atrevida, Lunares? –consulté con cierta diviersión, levantando la ceja

-Mi novio es una mala influencia –se justifico ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Oni…! ¿Onee-chan? –pregunto Yuichi cuando llego a nuestro lado

-¿Ya regresaste? –consulté, revolviéndole los cabellos- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Sí –susurró él, ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza- ¿Qué hace acá onee-chan?

-Vine a buscarlos porque los extrañaba –confesó con tranquilidad la joven castaña ¿cómo a ella le resultaba tan fácil dcir cosas que a mi me tardarían un siglo?- ¿Está mal? –pregunto con inocencia, Youichi se sonrojo hasta los ojos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tomando la mano de la joven de ojos chocolates. Eran increíblemente adorables.

-Para ti –declaro el pequeño tendiéndole a Mikan un sobre, esta lo recibió con una sonrisa- pero tienes que verlo cuando estes sola ¿lo prometes? Y si lo muestras a alguien más ¡Te odiare por siempre!

Me reí ante la declaración del pequeño y Mikan asintió con firmeza, guardando el en un bolsillo oculto de su vestido

-¿Vamos a la fiesta? –pregunto Mikan observándome- quiero bailar y comer con ustedes dos antes de que todo termine, señoritos

-Yo no bailo –declaré con seguridad, tomando la mano suelta del pequeño platinado

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo? –consultó ella, pestañeando con velocidad para hacer una mirada tierna. Rode los ojos

-Es paso a paso –le declaré con seguridad- acepte venir a la fiesta, para tu próximo cumpleaños quizás socialice y en la otra bailaremos

Ella inflo sus mejillas, pero rápidamente la cambio por una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué? –consulte

-¿Eso significa que tienes planeado quedarte conmigo por al menos tres años más?

-Realmente eres idiota –confirme, rodando los ojos. Solo ella se ponía a pensar en eso, o a sacar cuentas, yo estaba seguro de que jamás terminaría con esa mujer.

-¡Idiota! –confirmo Youichi, Mikan lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-¡Youi! No copies el vocabulario de Natsume –le regaño- Y Natsume, no puedes decirle a tu novia que es una idiota

-¿Por qué? Si lo es, lo es –confirme, encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Ah sí? –pregunto ella, yo asentí- ¿Entonces estas admitiendo que te enamoraste de una idiota? ¿Eso no te convierte en un idiota?

Ok. Bien jugado.

-Supongo que ni siquiera yo puedo ser perfecto todo el tiempo –suspire dramáticamente- aunque va a ser el único desliz en mi perfección –bromee, ella rodó los ojos ante mi comentario.

-Onii-chan –me llamo Youi, agache la cabeza para fijarme en su mirada curiosa- ¿Mañana me acompañas a la ciudad central?

-Hm… ¿seguro? –respondí, levemente extrañado por su repentina propuesta

-Onee-chan –la llamo Youi, tirándole de la mano- ¿Mañana podemos ir a la ciudad central?

-Seguro Youi –confirmo la joven castaña sin siquiera pensarlo- ¿Quieres invitar a Tsubasa, Hikari y los demás para tomar un helado todos juntos?

-¿Esta mal si Youichi quiere ir solo con onee-chan y onii-chan mañana? –consultó, ladeándose levemente hacia nosotros. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Mikan y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ambos negamos.

-Onee-chan saldrá contigo y Natsume todos los días si quieren –susurró Mikan, besando los cabellos platinados del pequeño. Una sonrisa se expandió por mi cara… ¿cómo podían ser tan maravillosos? Estaba seguro de que mi corazón de hielo estaba solo dividido entre ellos dos y una porción para Ruka, se lo habían ganado con justa razón.


	24. Chapter 24

**24: Sanando**

 _Mikan Pov_

Suspire mientras terminaba de escribir el dictado de la clase, mi mano estaba enredada con la de Natsume por debajo del banco, me sentía como una chiquilla enamorada… reitero, era una niña enamorada, completamente enamorada. Y era maravilloso que despues de casi ocho meses me sintiera como la misma estúpida que el primer día que me pidió salir.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy –sonrió el profesor Misaki girándose- espero que pasen el resto de su día con tranquilidad y sin meterse en problemas

-Mikan –susurró Hikari empujándome con el codo, me giré para fijarme en él- tengo que ir a hacer algo, que Emma no cocine para mi hoy

-No te preocupes- le dijo Syo con una sonrisa- hoy Emma y yo saldremos a la ciudad central –explico mientras cruzaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la azabache

-¡Tony! –Exclamo Sumire observando al azabache- ¡Apresúrate!

-Tenemos actividades de club –se excusó con una sonrisa totalmente tonta en los labios mientras se levantaba, Emma lo vio salir y negó con la cabeza levemente divertida

-Dios, no puedo creerlo…

-No le digas nada- sonrió Ruka con diversión- El pobre aún no se ha dado cuenta

-¿Cuenta de qué? –pregunte, con el ceño fruncido, Hotaru rodo los ojos al escuchar mi pregunta

-Oh cielos, eres tan lenta como él –se burló Syo divertido- nosotros nos vamos ¡Compórtense!

Suspire mientras las veía irse ¿a qué se referían con que era lenta? ¿Y porque lo era? Sentí la mano de Natsume enredándose en mi costado, atrayéndome hacia él, desvie todos los pnesamientos extraños que sostenía y me concentré en él, girándome para enfrentarlo. Sus hermosos ojos carmesíes brillaban cuando se encontraron con los míos y mi absurdo corazón comenzó a latir como un caballo desbocado.

-Te quiero –le confesé, juntando nuestros labios con lentitud

-¿Quieres ver una película? –Me pregunto, acariciando mi mejilla con amabilidad- todos nos abandonaron así que supongo que terminamos juntos ¿Qué dices? ¿Película, palomitas y refresco en mi habitación? Puedo hacer hamburguesas

-¡Sí! –Exclame, emocionada- ¿Y cómo que no hay de otra?

-Bueno, si fuera por mí… -comenzó a bromear él, rodé los ojos ante eso y volví a sonreír como estúpida cuando sentí sus labios en mi nariz- es broma, de todas formas me gusta estar contigo a solas, me siento raro cuando los demás nos ven

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo –confesé, levantándome del asiento- ¿Puedo elegir yo la película?

-Quiero que sea de terror –me pidió mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la salida, yo lo mire de reojo con el ceño fruncido

-No me gustan –me queje, inflando las mejillas

-Lo sé –contesto con sorna, rodé los ojos y salimos del edificio, al final si elegimos una película de terror, literalmente le clave las uñas en el antebrazo todo este tiempo mientras él me abrazaba y se reía, aparentemente divertido de mi reacción, el bastardo comía palomitas viéndome… yo casi lloraba viendo la película.

-¿Quieres cenar? –me pregunto cuando la tercera película termino y finalmente apago el televisor, aunque para ser sincera despues de la primera habíamos dejado de prestar atención a lo que venía despues- ¿O iras a comer con Emma?

-Estaré sola si voy –conteste mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro- y no sé cocinar, terminaré prendiendo fuego la cocina

-¿Te gustaría comida italiana? –Cuestiono, acariciando con amabilidad mi espalda, sonreí besándole el cuello- ¡Lunares! Realmente ese novio tuyo es una mala influencia –me riño, divertido

-Me encantaría pasta –admití mientras besaba su mejilla- ¿Pueden ser gnocchi?

-Por supuesto –contesto mientras se levantaba y besaba el dorso de mi mano- quédate viendo la televisión y no te muevas o romperás algo –me advirtió con burla, rodé los ojos, aunque nuestra relación había cambiado nosotros no… y eso me encantaba.

Mi corazón se removió mientras lo veía alejarse. Lo amaba. No podía creer que ahora nos tratáramos tan cursimente aunque fuese en privado, sentía que todo mi mundo volaba cuando estaba con él, que solo éramos nosotros dos, y esa sensación me fascinaba… Llego una hora después con dos platos de pasta, salsa y gaseosas, nos sentamos en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa ratonera y comimos mientras veíamos dibujos animados, me gustaría estar así el resto de mi vida. El fastidiándome, yo picándolo con mi tenedor y robándole fideos, funcionaba.

Sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos, moviéndose a los mismos compas, cálidos y dulces, mis manos estaban enredadas en sus cabellos, atrayéndolo más hacia mí, sus manos se encontraban en mi espalda sin dejarme ir, aunque tampoco quería. Lo amaba, sentí como suspiro entre beso y beso contra mi boca, sus manos bajaron por mi espalda con dulzura, adentrándose por debajo de la blusa, acariciando mi piel desnuda…

- _Vaya, que linda niña para ser tan pequeña ¿quieres que te enseñe como juegan los adultos?…_ -preguntó una voz masculina en mi mente, al instante pegue un respingo alejándome sin querer de Natsume. Mis ojos estaban humedecidos, mi cuerpo tembló sin que pudiera contenerme

-¿Mikan? –Pregunto preocupado- Maldición, Mikan, lo siento –susurró, acariciando mi mejilla, pestañee repentinamente para diluir las lágrimas que se me amontonaban, permití que me atrajera a él, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Está bien –susurré, cruzando mis brazos por su cintura- discúlpame, soy yo, es solo que… estoy rota, y no… -comencé, no sabía cómo explicarme. Natsume levanto mi barbilla, juntando sus labios con los míos en un suave beso.

-No estas rota –me confirmo con seriedad, acariciando mi mejilla- eres la persona más perfecta, hermosa, e increíble que conocí alguna vez. Mikan, cada parte de ti es perfecta, y él fue un bastardo, un mal recuerdo, pero no volverá a pasar yo me encargaré que no vuelva a pasar –me prometió

-Gracias –murmure, apoyando mi frente contra la suya

-Y yo soy un idiota, no me di cuenta de lo que hice –explico con amabilidad, besándome el lóbulo de la oreja, miles de mariposas se instalaron en mi vientre, una calidez se extendió por mi cuerpo- es solo que cuando estoy contigo, me comporto como realmente soy y me olvido de lo demás, no me doy cuenta de cómo actuó, discúlpame

-Te amo y no fue tu culpa, soy yo. ya te dije, hay cosas que… aún no supero del todo. Pero quiero hacerlo –confesé con un sonrojo- quiero amarte, Natsume, y quiero sanar –susurré, acercándome a sus labios, juntándonos en un delicado y lento beso, el no subió el ritmo, me abrazo por la cintura con cuidado, sin apretar, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, su muñeca. Paso de mis labios a mis mejillas y beso las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que había soltado, apoyo sus manos en mis mejillas, sus pulgares cerca de mis ojos.

-Está bien –susurró con dulzura- No haremos nada que no quieras Mikan, te amo tal cual eres, tal cual estas, con tu carácter infantil, tu ingenuidad, tu alegría. No necesito nada ni nadie, solo quiero estar cerca de ti, poder abrazarte y besarte

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo –murmure, un sonrojo instalado en mis mejillas, mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos, carmesíes- Yo… quiero estar contigo, Natsume, porque si quiero que alguien renueve mis recuerdos y me haga superar mis miedos, o si quiero hacerlo con alguien otra vez, que sea contigo

-Yo también –contesto, juntando sus labios con los míos en un suave beso- pero dime algo ¿quieres que sea hoy? ¿Ahora? ¿O es solo por la situación?

-Quiero –conteste sin duda, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y me volvió a besar, lento, hermoso, como si fuese una canción de amor contada por besos, sus brazos se enredaron en mi espalda, atrayéndome hacia él, yo puse mis manos en su cuello, lo amaba, me hacía sentir que volaba.

Paso sus labios a mi mejilla y bajo hasta mi cuello, un calor me invadió por completo, me sorprendió la reacción de mi cuerpo, pensé que me asustaría. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios cuando sentí que mordía mi hombro, sin darme cuenta metí mis manos por debajo del cuello de su camisa, acariciándolo, algo superior que mis recuerdos o la conciencia me estaba guiando.

¿Así que esto era hacer el amor? Era completamente distinto a lo que imaginaba. ¿Era porque se trataba de él no de un bastardo?

Algo acolchado contra mi espalda, estaba recostada sobre la cama, las manos de Natsume comenzaron a abrirse camino lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, separo sus labios de mi piel para verme a los ojos mientras adentraba sus manos por debajo de mi blusa. Cálido, miles de estrellas cosquilleaban por donde él pasaba sus dedos, solté un suspiro sin poder contenerme y él sonrió.

-Te amo –susurró antes de volverme a besar, me hubiera gustado decirle que yo también lo amaba, que sentía que era lo más importante en mi vida.

Sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de la blusa, me miro, yo asentí lentamente y el comenzó a levantarla hasta finalmente quitarla por encima de mi cabeza, acerco sus labios a mi vientre y me beso. jugueteo en mi costados, dibujando en mi piel con las yemas de sus dedos, se sentía tan bien, tan endemoniadamente bien, era tan lento y cálido.

Era perfecto.

Los pedazos rotos lentamente comenzaron a unirse, los recuerdos tristes fueron suplantados por los nuevos, como si hubiesen borrado el anterior y estuviesen dibujando a todo color encima de mi piel, no me sentía una muñeca sin vida, un títere a manejo de las manos de otras personas, no solo era una persona siendo utilizada por otro para complacer sus deseos, yo quería hacerlo.

Y lo estaba disfrutando.

Sentí que volaba y volvía a caer, me sentí arder en llamas y luego una sensación de paz que me rodeo por completo, me giré en la cama para quedar frente a él, abrazándolo por la cintura

-Te amo –susurre, totalmente enamorada, él me devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello

-Eres mi adoración –confesó, besándome- y estaré en cada instante de tu vida, Mikan, verás como no volverán a herirte

Sonreí, él se removió de nuestro abrazo para taparnos con las colchas y se volvió a acurrucar en su lugar, abrazándome con dulzura

-Gracias –susurre, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, sus brazos me rodeaban posesivamente, no queriendo dejarme ir, y yo no me quería ir- Por sanarme

-Eso lo hiciste tu sola –contesto el besándome la frente- lo único que hago es apoyarte y amarte

-Hm… suena perfecto –murmure con una sonrisa, alejándome para ver sus ojos carmesíes

-Por cierto ¿hoy eran manzanitas? ¿No te parece infantil? –cuestiono, divertido

-¡Natsume, eres un pervertido! –grite, golpeándolo en el pecho, él estallo en pequeñas carcajadas ante mi reacción, posiblemente infantil.

-Totalmente –acepto, mientras me volvía a apretar contra el- durmamos, cuando despertemos te haré el desayuno e iremos a la ciudad central

-¿A la ciudad central? –pregunte, sorprendida

-Quiero tener una estúpida cita cursi como todas las parejas cliché con la chica más hermosa de la escuela –confeso, sonreí contra su pecho- Ya sabes, con un almuerzo en algún lugar, posiblemente al exterior, con personas que nos ven mientras caminamos de la mano como si fuésemos niños pequeños, compartir un helado, ver la puesta del sol…

-Una cita cliché, me gusta –susurré, cerrando mis ojos lentamente

Realmente me gustaba.


End file.
